YuGiOh! Legend Of Amazons
by HelenaHills
Summary: Spoiler to Season 5. Atem learns that he has to get married to obtain the title of the Pharaoh. High Priest Seto suggests they abduct the Amazon Queen, matter of glory. But afterwards, the consequences won't be light... Blood, betrayal, violence, lemon.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello

**A/N: **Hello! Welcome to my second novel-length fanfic, one that I have actually the intention to complete – but then again, no one knows of that. Spoiler of Season 5, Dawn of the Duel: That means, it will be Season 5 alternate universe, where things happened totally different from the show. If you want, it may be what really happened the first time Atem defeated Zork. Set in Ancient Egypt, of course, and, despite some annoying facts about the ancient Egyptian culture, High Priest Seto has his hair and eyebrows just FINE, CHESTNUT, as we know it from the modern times! K?

Information about the Amazon's culture taken from Steven Pressfield's book, "The Last Amazons".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! ****Legend Of Amazons!**

Chapter One: Fall of the Old King, Rise of a New One

How long had they been walking? How long did the sun burn their heads, made them sweat and suffocate under the multiple layers of their expensive clothing?

It didn't matter. They had just arrived.

Their Pharaoh, the one they had vowed to serve and obey till their very death, had died just the other day. A great man, a peaceful King, a remarkable monarch, had gone to meet his ancestors and let his soul rest in peace at last. Pharaoh Akunamukanon had, with no doubt, leave behind an Egypt on the top of its power. Egypt wasn't anymore a poor country consisted of random villages, but a powerful kingdom, wealthy and strong enough to crush every opponent who dared to defy it. They would make sure of that.

Who were they? The High Priests. The six loyal Guardians, ready to protect their Pharaoh and Egypt at every cost necessary. Six of them, each of them possessing a Millennium Item, countless power growing in their hands. The Seventh and most stunning, though, was now under their soon-to-be Pharaoh, Old Pharaoh's Akunamukanon only son.

His name, Atem.

Atem, guarding the Millennium Puzzle. He was going to be the Pharaoh of whole Egypt; the most powerful man in their world, only at his eighteen. But theoretically, he was considered an adult and ready to rule the Kingdom by his own. Loyal counselor though, Solomon, wouldn't leave his services soon. He had seen Atem growing up, he loved the boy. He would help him until Atem would wish him to go away.

Atem was sure about his High Priests, as well. He didn't believe that any of them could ever betray him. Mahado, guarding the Millennium Ring, also a magician, was his teacher and protector back from when Atem could remember himself. Karim, holding the Millennium Scale – his father used to have this duty before him. Shada, holder of the Millennium Key, faithful from his heart. Isis, the only woman Priestess, holding the Millennium Tauk. Akunadin, the eldest between them all, holding the Millennium Eye, had been at Pharaoh Akunamukanon's side since ever. And last, the youngest, Seto, holding the Millennium Rod. Seto was at Atem's age, but he would rather die than cause harm to the Pharaoh.

Atem's musing over his High Priests and friends was interrupted by Solomon's voice, reminding him: "It's time, my child." Atem sighed and looked to his father's tomb. It hurt. Seeing the Pyramid, he knew that in was no compare to his father's real value over Egypt.

_I swear, father, I swear I'll be a worthy son to you!_ Atem made the vow with light tears in the corner of his eyes, as he signaled the workers to seal Pharaoh Akunamukanon forever and ever away.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Atem was furious.

"You can't be possibly serious!" He yelled at his High Priests, who were maintaining a straight face – miraculously.

Solomon interrupted kindly. "I'm afraid that this is how things work, my child. It's written in our laws. You can't be a Pharaoh unless you get married."

"But I don't want to get married with someone I don't even know!" _What a nice way to start my kingship!_ Atem thought with sarcasm.

"Well… You'll learn in time, my Prince." Shada explained with his deep voice. "If you don't like the girl, you can take another one. But you do have to get married, soon. As long as you are a mere Prince, you can't make decisions about our land. Many wolves are conspiring to attack it."

"Fine, fine!" Atem was infuriated, and he tried to control his temper. "What girl?" Damn it, he wanted to get married whoever he wanted… but among the sacrifices of being a King that was also inside. He wasn't allowed to love… only in time.

"I shall find, right now." Karim said, turning around. "We must decide quickly. The Amazons attacked another village last night."

"It's not only last night!" Seto interrupted them, and they saw he was angry. Karim stopped at his tracks, as Seto continued: "It's every night! Every single damn night, those demons are attacking villages and slaughter whoever comes in their way! Men, women, children, it doesn't matter to them! They are taking their heads and torture the captives, only to please their Gods, they say! The truth is, it pleases themselves!"

"I know, I know…" Atem rubbed his forehead, deeply troubled. This issue had occupied him and before. "I never really thought Amazons would be a problem. There are far too few in Egypt, but they keep causing misery and pain…"

"The Amazons brutality is known from long times." Akunadin almost whispered. "Excellent horsewomen, they never show mercy, not even to themselves. They are calling themselves the Tal Kyrti. The Free Women."

Seto chuckled sardonically. "Free women? Free to die, maybe, but not in anything else."

"The Amazon's are not be taken lightly, neither to laugh at them!" Isis eyes were shining. "They are a strong nation, completely independent and proud. The nation of Amazons goes to Syria, Greece, even above the Black Sea." Isis lowered her eyes. "The truth is, if we let them here, we are in serious danger."

"Then we shall not." Mahado placed his hand over Isis shoulders. "We must defeat them now."

"No!" Atem shouted, and all the High Priests looked at him. "My father didn't want battles! If we do this, we'll shed blood and tears for nothing!"

"I don't mean to upset you, my Pharaoh, but as we're talking the Amazons now may do exactly what you're saying." Akunadin stated calmly.

Atem let himself fall on the throne his impulse had dragged him from. "No fights." He just said.

"Then how?" Karim asked. "How should we stop an enemy if we don't fight him?"

"When you're coming face to face with a snake, Karim, do you try to burn it all to annihilate it?" Seto's mocking voice made Karim to turn and face him with narrowed eyes. "What do you do to prevent it from biting you?"

"What do you mean?" Was Karim's answer. "Say it yourself."

"I mean that you're cutting its head." Seto turned to Atem. "The body's still shaking, but sometime, it ceases. My Prince, if you want to kill two birds with one stone…" Seto's blue, stunning eyes locked with Atem velvet ones. "Marry the Amazon Queen."

The silence that followed for some moments was heavier than the palace itself. "Nice try." Isis commented afterwards, breaking it. "An Amazon Queen would never accept something like that."

"Who said she had a choice!" Seto's smirk when he turned to face Isis was almost scary. "Where would be the meaning if she came free will? This is my plan."

Shada was ready to ask 'What plan' when Atem raised his hand and waved at Seto to continue explaining.

"We must abduct the Amazon's Queen." Seto's eyes were dark. "If we do that, we will make them freeze. You're marrying her; you shatter their claiming about 'Free Women'. Amazons will be angry. But they won't be able to make a step, gather army or move towards Thebes to get their Queen back, otherwise we'll threaten we'll kill her."

"So you're suggesting taking a hostage." Karim concluded.

Seto nodded. "In the meanwhile, we'll make sure they can't communicate with the rest of their nations. They may cause us a lot of trouble, but in reality, they are consisting only from a small settlement in the few woods to the North. You see, they refuse building houses to protect themselves, and that would be their disadvantage. We won't make any appearances, just cut their messages. They will think they are free… in reality; they will be frozen, unable to hurt any more people."

"The Amazons have two queens. One of the War, another of the Peace." Akunadin stated for another time.

"Then imagine what will happen when we take away from them the War Queen!" Seto smirked again. "We take her, they won't know what to do."

"Seto's plan does make sense." Shada admitted.

"Yes, it seems like if we don't want any blood to fall, we should try it." Mahado agreed as well.

"Very well, in that case…" Atem stood up from the throne. "Set your plan on work, Seto."

"I will, my Prince." Seto bowed and turned away to find the yeoman to whom he would task the mission.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

The man seemed pretty excited with himself. A mission versus the Amazons! Yeah, those bitches deserved every part of it! It was time to show them who was the boss in here! Free women, ph! They wouldn't be so free after this! And High Priest Seto had set him on the lead! What an honor was this!

"Come here."

The yeoman jumped and dragged his sword out. "Who is it?" He shouted. "Tell me who you are!"

The figure stepped out the shadows. "Do I need to?"

"Oh, Priest Akunadin, excuse me!" The yeoman got his sword back and he kneeled in front of the High Priest. "I just have to be always alarmed, you understand."

"Of course I do. Get up." The man obeyed. "You are the yeoman High Priest Seto trusted with the task of kidnapping the Queen and cut off the Amazons from the rest?"

"Yeah, that would be me, sir." The man nodded hurryingly.

"Well…" Akunadin lowered his eyes a bit, before looking at the man once again. "I'll have to inform you that the plans have been changed."

**A/N: **And here I stop it, that's enough for a prologue! smiles I promise to make the next chapters bigger! If you want to know what's going to happen from now on… READ AND REVIEW! Ok, I suppose for seeing this, you've already read it, so review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not. If you didn't like it, flames would be a waste of your and my time. So no flames. But REVIEW!


	2. Serenity Brings Calamity and Vice Versa

A/N: Yeah, indeed, second chapter… Took me awhile to post it, but I want this story to be as well written as possible

**A/N: **Yeah, indeed, second chapter… Took me awhile to post it, but I want this story to be as well written as possible. It's one of my favorites… It's kinda hard though, coz nobody of us existed at this time, so the descriptions are a little difficult… Anyway! You know the disclaimers, blah blah blah… Warning, it contains violence.

Chapter 2: Serenity Brings Calamity and Vice Versa

Sounds of laughter could be heard far, far away in the forest. Echoing through the foliages and playing with the golden sun, soft taps of running up and down were adorning the previously quiet atmosphere with their playful bliss. An innocent light-browned bird dug its way into the leaves to pass between the two high oaks.

It didn't go too far.

Suddenly, a hand shot up in the air. It seized the bird from its tail's feathers. Around it, five female voices were cheering loudly.

The girl who had caught the bird brought it towards her face, while it was trying desperately to fly away. The girl's brown eyes lit up from happiness for her tour de force. It was considered really difficult to catch a flying bird with bare hands. It showed the person who was able to do so had instinct, reflexes and strength above all the others.

"You allowed me to catch you and honored me with your living warmth." The girl addressed to the bird, ignoring its futile fight to get away. "For that, I thank you and I'll always be grateful to you." She pulled out her sacred double ax. "In exchange, let me take your strength and be my spirit guardian for as long as I'm alive."

With one swift movement, the ax had fallen, and so had the bird's head. It fell on the ground with a simple tap. His body was still withering, and from his neck were erupting small floods of blood. The girl held the edge of the cut neck up into her mouth, and drank eagerly the blood of the bird, missing some droplets and letting them stain her cheeks and neck. They really made no difference between them and her hair. Hair as deep red as the blood she was consuming.

More cheers sounded from around her. "Yes! Yes! Long live our Queen of War, Cassandra! Long live!"

The redhead girl turned and faced them with a smile. "Come on sisters, don't call me like that. You know I like my nickname when we're all together as now!"

Cassandra was coming from an Amazon's nation beyond the Mediterranean Sea, from a world far above, to the North. Her homeland was a small island near a bigger one… Most nations there were Celtic ones. But Amazons had made it so far. She had come to Egypt to join one group of girls from Amazon's nations from all over the world. Their meaning was symbolic, above all. An anthem to the Amazons. Cassandra soon was marked out from the others, and became the Queen of War to the clan. What was making her so special was her own will.

So, her nickname was Will.

"Fine Will, fine." The chestnut haired girl let out a small laugh. "Shall we kneel now or after we wipe the dirt off your royal clothes? Cassy?"

She barely managed to avoid the punch directed at her. She laughed again and ran as Will was following after her. "You know I don't like that! Artemis! Irma!"

"Decide which one of my names you'll be calling me!" The brown-haired girl called at her, and finally, she spotted the lake of the forest. She jumped inside and Will did exactly the same. As she was erupting once again, the waters of the lake matched her sea - green shining, mischievous eyes.

She was half Greek, half Roman. However, she had gotten the Greek Goddess's Artemis name, the Goddess of Hunting. For matching her temper, they had given her the nickname Irma, from the Greek word 'ormi', which means impulse. She just adored the water. The two girls started splashing water to each other between their laughs.

"My, my, look at the Queen of War!" They heard a mocking voice, and they turned to see a tall girl with pale skin, short pitch-black hair and golden eyes staring down at them, smirking. "What would our enemies said if they saw the Amazons now?"

"Orube, give it a rest!" The tall girl received a playful tap on her shoulder. She looked down and saw the Chinese girl of her group smiling at them. "Why don't we join them?"

Orube sighed exasperated. Her origins were going back at the Lost Empire Atlantis, from where she had gotten her strange, yellow eyes. As all the Amazons had second names/nicknames, hers was Electra. That was from the precious stone electron, or amber. It was for her eyes.

And as for the girl that had just spoken to her, she was the only one coming from the depths of the East, beyond the Sinitic Wall. Her true name was Hay Lin, and her nickname Nefelee, which means clouds. It was because she loved art, which was something, prohibited for the Amazons, and she dreamed about random things a lot. She was optimistic…

"And why, pray tell, do we have to?" Orube and Hay Lin heard the voice behind them, and turned to see the last two girls of their group, who had come walking towards Will and Irma and not running. The one who had spoken was blonde, with light azure eyes. She looked serene, but she was very tough and cruel in battle. No emotions were running over her, just cold logic and thoughts for benefit. That's why she was given the name Ariadne, for honoring the God of War, Ares. She was finding the fact that Cassandra was the Queen of War quite annoying.

"Oh sorry, we forgot!" Irma's mocking voice reached their ears. "You're afraid of the water like cats, don't you, Corny? Are you afraid of wetting your precious trachoma?"

And she surely couldn't stand Artemis.

"Shut up you loudmouth fish!" She barked at her. "What would I do in water, brush your scales?" The truth was, Ariadne didn't know how to swim. She was living far above the Black Sea before she came in Egypt. She was excellent as a horsewoman, but when it came to a lot of water, she'd loose it. Her second name was Cornelia, for her habit digging into the core of things. Even in her victims.

"Come on, stop it! We're supposed to be a team, remember?" The last girl spoke. She was truly an Egyptian, all the way, with deep tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Taranee, and nickname Phoebe, for she was excellent dancing in the traditional Amazon's prayers. She was very quiet, and cared mostly about herself. She didn't give a damn for most things happening. She just wanted to be well.

"Tell that to miss High-and-Mighty, not me!" Irma yelled back. She was ready to come out and bolt towards Cornelia, but Will stopped her.

"I sense something… Something is there."

Silence fell among the six girls for some moments. "Is it good or bad? Coz what I sense is very bad…" Orube held her hand near her chest, which had fallen heavy all of the sudden.

"There!" Hay Lin yelled and indicated towards an enormous rock. "Something is in there! It shines, can you see?"

Will and Irma stepped out of the lake, and Irma ran towards the rock. Orube and Cornelia held her arms and stopped her.

"Don't go, it might be dangerous!" Cornelia whispered. Irma obeyed and lessened up, but Will wouldn't. She moved towards the rock like being hypnotized.

"Hey! Cassandra! Didn't you hear what we just said?" Orube shouted, but Hay Lin followed suit. Irma followed at their steps and, after casting glances towards each other, Cornelia and Orube did the same. Taranee just shrugged and followed as well.

Soon enough, Hay Lin was squealing.

"It's beautiful! Beautiful!"

"Yes, they are, but what are they exactly?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow at her stone. Each of them had taken hold of one stone, of different color. Will had a pink, Irma a blue, Taranee a red, Cornelia a green, Hay Lin a gray, and Orube a purple. They were all glowing and they were all warm.

"We should just take them with us to our current settlement… Ah!" Will hadn't managed to finish her sentence. Her palm absorbed her stone. She looked around shocked, and she realized that the same had happened to everyone around her.

Orube was paler than usually. "Our settlement… Our other sisters! We must go to them, I have a bad feeling, we must…"

"Orube calm down!" Hay Lin rushed to her side. "We will go!" She looked at Will and the redhead nodded yes.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Settlement?

No.

There wasn't any of it left.

The six girls looked around like they were enchanted. Enchanted by the awe and horror death brings with. All the tents, and in generally all that part of the forest, had been burned down. They smelled the awful, suffocating stink of ashes and burned flesh in the air. They couldn't look down. When they were doing so, they could tear their eyes off the slaughtered bodies of their fellow sisters. Arms, heads, random parts of the body scattered around them, some burned some lying waiting to be devoured by wild animals. The air wouldn't stop smelling blood and ashes.

Before the six girls could mourn, before they could even react, they heard laughing. In no time, soldiers, who were wearing expensive armors, surrounded them. Will wondered if their evil looks were just her imagination, just a dream. All of it had happened too suddenly… It was wrong to have their settlement near a cliff. Their sisters couldn't escape those warriors…

"So those little birds escaped us." The one who looked higher in rank commented, eliciting some laughs from the others. Hay Lin didn't know if it was courage or numbness.

"Why? Why did you do that? Did you kill our sisters? Why?" She stepped ahead, facing the leader of this team, a clear look of desperation in her face.

"Oh! Look at her!" The leader said to his fellows with fake whining. "Isn't she so innocent and adorable?" More laughs. Then he turned and faced Hay Lin, his face contorted with rage. "She would be, if she wasn't an Amazon! The bitch!"

It all happened in a blink of the eyes. Two soldiers seized Hay Lin and lead her to the cliff. She didn't even fight back; she was too shocked, too… numb. Will was the one that shouted, "NO!" But she knew it wouldn't be enough.

Hay Lin was thrown off the cliff moments later, her rich and long black hair flapping with the wind. She didn't scream, her eyes were empty. The soldiers watched in mild amusement the lithe body of the girl breaking and shattering each time it hit the sharp rocks below. It finally rolled the entire whole slope and remained unmoving at the base.

The soldiers let out an enthusiastic scream. The five remaining girls couldn't believe they had just seen that! No… No, Hay Lin was still with them, right? She was… she was there, right?

"Bastards!" Irma was the first to wake up, the pain was immense, the grief was unbearable. Without any further warning, she pulled out a dagger of her zone and dipped it into the one of who had threw Hay Lin down the cliff. The man's smile froze in his lips and his eyes turned upside down, while the blood erupting from his throat was coating Irma's clothes.

Wild screams followed the action and Irma was seized as well, forced to drop the dagger. She was expecting to be thrown just like Hay Lin, but instead, the men holding her forced her head into the waterier for the horses. She kicked frantically; she tried to shove them, but to no avail. Soon enough, her movements weakened, to turn out to spasms. When they pulled her head out, she was drowned, and her lips were blue from the deprived oxygen. They let the body fall down in the dirt, with the gorgeous eyes now a blurry color, staring in nothingness.

It was the turning point.

"AAAAAAH!" The scream of Amazons, their immense grief. The four girls ran, dragging out their weapons, cursing the ones that brought this pain and themselves for not reacting sooner. Someone caught Taranee's waist and threw her into one of the still burning fires. The girl screamed and tried to get up, but she couldn't. By the time the fire was turned off, she was dead.

Someone else grabbed Cornelia's wrist and shoved her into a quicksand. The sand covered its place quickly, swallowing Cornelia's body with gluttony. Orube went to help her, and someone grabbed her neck and crimped it. The tall body fell like a puppet.

Will was already caught, but they weren't killing her, not yet. She watched completely freaked Cornelia's plead, as the sand was covering her to form her grave. "Will! Will! WIIIILL – Ar-." And that was it. The blond head had disappeared.

Will fell to her knees and looked at her hands, refusing to believe what had actually happened. She screamed at the Leader: "WHY? TELL ME WHY!"

"With how many reasons should I start?" He answered, and the soldiers holding her pushed Will at her feet. "You are demons. Heartless harpies that shouldn't exist in this world. Can you count how many villages have you slaughtered? Does it matter to you? No."

Will wouldn't give him the honor of answering. She just stared at him with her brown eyes.

"You are the War Queen, aren't you?" Still no answer. "That's okay, it doesn't make a difference. Since you weren't here, we caught the Queen of Peace. We followed our Pharaoh's orders, and she will be his bride. You stop being an annoyance, and everything is as our Pharaoh wished!"

Will's eyes narrowed. _Pharaoh… So you are who caused this… _

"Now it's the end of you, Amazon Queen!" The Leader dragged his sword. "DIE!"

She couldn't react, she couldn't think, it was beyond her capabilities at that moment. The blade wasn't painful, it was cold… It passed right through her chest, right through her heart. Her eyes widened in surprise it could be said, her lips parted slightly… And she fell.

The Leader put his sword back. "Wasn't that hard with them." He commented. "Shame though they wouldn't submit to us, they would have been a nice fuck." His eyes traveled the bodies and faces of the girls. The soldiers cheered him and followed him to their nearby camp.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"So? Mission accomplished?"

"Yes my Lord." The Leader bowed to the Yeoman.

The other man sighed. "Same here. The Queen of Peace left yesterday, before the slaughter began. She doesn't know that her sisters have died. Too bad we didn't get to catch the War Queen, but in a final analysis, it might be better for the Pharaoh to marry the Peace one. She won't try to kill him, at least."

"Everything went according to the High Priest's plan then, didn't they?"

The yeoman looked at the sky outside the tent. "Yeah…"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

It was dark. Wasn't it dark? What was still giving light? Oh… the fires.

Wait… Had they turn on any fires? She didn't remember so.

Suddenly she started coughing. Her chest was in pain… She clenched her fist and felt something crystalline inside it.

Will opened the eyes she hadn't realized she had closed again. Hesitantly, she looked at her palm, only to be greeted with a pink, eerie glow. "Oh…" She whispered, and tried to focus. It was a locket, wasn't it? Yes, it was! It looked like a heart… No, it wasn't a heart! But why was she feeling it to be so?

The pain in her chest had started subsiding. Feeling dizzy, she pulled herself up to gaze around her, and then she remembered… The slaughter! The murders! The Pharaoh…

Before she could fall on her knees and mourn, as an Amazon should, she heard another coughing. She scanned the area with her eyes, and then noticed a body moving. She ran towards it.

"Fuck it… Fuck you all… Damn…"

It was Irma! Yes! The other Amazon flipped her chestnut hair behind her face and her sea – green eyes glowed in the dark, noticing Will. "Will? What happened?"

Before Will could answer, she saw Orube standing up. Then Taranee, who was stirring above some spills.

"Anybody up there?" They heard Hay Lin's voice coming from the base of the cliff, but it was too dark to see her. It didn't matter they were Amazons, they were used to it. The darkness.

Will couldn't believe in her eyes and her happiness! They were all alive and well! She looked at the Crystal in her hand; the stones that had found earlier must have saved their lives. In each of the others hand was glowing the color of their stone, but they didn't have crystals. Instead, they had some weird scars in their wrists.

"Where is Corny?" Irma asked, and immediately after that, the spot were the sand had swallowed Cornelia started to glow green. Then it exploded.

The girls had to protect their faces with their hands, because the dust was flying to each direction. In the end, there was a giant hole in the ground, in which base was an infuriated Cornelia. "Let me at the bastards!" She was breathing heavily. She hadn't forgot…

…None of them had. They would never, ever forget!

"Look at me! Look at me!" Was it their imagination, or Hay Lin's voice was closer now? Heck! She was right above their heads! "I'm flying! I'm flying, whoohoo!" She made a swirl in the air, and some more rounds before she landed. Despite the tragedy that had found them, she was beaming happiness for her newfound powers.

Powers!

Soon enough, flames erupted from Taranee's hands, without burning them. Irma was making twists while the water she was controlling surrounded her. Orube was jumping from tree to tree like a cat! Cornelia had made the ground lift her up, outside the hole.

Will understood. It was all explained now. They found the stones; they got the powers of nature in exchange. Their lives were spared. She lifted the crystal, smiling. She knew she would control it. All the power was there, and she would control it.

Guess where first…

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Oh… that was a heck of a nice dinner!" The Leader said and pushed the now empty plate away of him. He should go to sleep, because tomorrow they would have to wake up too early to go in Thebes. He was sure he would get a generous prize for accomplishing his mission… Why was the yeoman so thoughtful, he was wondering.

Before he knew it, screams were all over the place. He shot himself up, and grabbed his sword. To no avail.

She stepped inside his tent. At her sight, he could drag his sword out. Hair like blood, lips like blood…

"Now it's the end for you."

Eyes so dark… He couldn't scream.

"Die."

It was a mere whisper.

In the meanwhile, the rest of the men were running around the camp in blind panic. They couldn't fight, their weapons were useless. Just running for their lives was the only thing that they could do. How futile, and how did they know it! Some of them burned, the Earth swallowed others, the wind crimped some others, and some felt claws in their back before they fell in the abyss.

Irma wasn't participating in the slaughter. She didn't care for those pathetic sidekicks, she wanted the cause of all this. If she didn't kill the cause, she wouldn't find peace. Never. EVER.

Soon she found the yeoman. "YOU!" She screamed, and fell on him from her mania. He didn't resist. He knew what would happen from when they destroyed the settlement. Irma was in the edge of hysteria. She straddled him and caught his neck with her dagger. "You were behind all this, weren't you! TALK!"

"I was the real leader of this arm, yes." He spoke weakly. He didn't care how coward or pathetic he was sounding. He had the right to be, as he wanted in his death.

Irma's eyes narrowed. And her breath started coming out a little more normally. "What do you mean?" She pressed the dagger more closely to the human flesh.

"I was sent there from the High Priest to stop the Amazons…" He responded… He was more scared now, as she wasn't killing him, he was regaining hope and that hurt much more…

Irma grasped that. "The High Priest? What High Priest?" But now the yeoman wouldn't talk.

"What High Priest, DAMN IT?" She pushed the edge of the dagger and the blood started trickling out. The yeoman let out a painful cry. "Talk damn it, fucking talk, otherwise I'll make you wish I killed you in an instant. Give me his name!"

"B-But…" The man tried, no such luck.

"HIS NAME!" She twisted the dagger. "Give me his fucking name! Who ordered you to come here, give me his name!"

"The name of… of…" He was in so much pain…

"The man who tasked you with the mission! Give me his damn name!" _Come on, crack already…_

"H-High Priest Seto ordered me to come…"

She stilled her movements. She had it. "So, High Priest Seto?"

The man nodded, his neck was burning.

She gave him a wicked smile. Evil smile. "So, High Priest Seto it is."

The movement of the dagger that cut the head out of the rest body was just a flash. Irma got up, looking at the remaining body with cold eyes. "Wouldn't have lasted long either way." She huffed and turned away.

**A/N: **So? Good, bad? Don't worry; Seto makes his appearance in the next chapter, as does Atem. REVIEW ME PEOPLE! Ja ne!


	3. Ways to Revenge

A/N: Hello, hello, hello… It was THIS chapter that took me long, eventually, and not the previous one… oopsie

**A/N: **Hello, hello, hello… It was THIS chapter that took me long, eventually, and not the previous one… oopsie! XD I started lessons again… God damn it! I only hope I'll make this fic worth it!

Chapter 3: Ways to Revenge

Will was pacing non-constantly up and down in the tent. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened just the day before. All of the sudden, from an entire clan, there were only six Amazons remaining; them. She wasn't even sure if they were properly alive. Their settlement slaughtered... The soldiers… The Pharaoh… Them alone… The powers…

Around her, Taranee was playing with little flames coming out her fingers, Cornelia was 'helping' some flowers grow from the ground, Hay Lin was whiffing her black bangs, Orube was looking at her nails and Irma…

"Will you stop doing that! Sit down at last, you're giving me a headache!"

…Was mad from the boredom ruling in the air.

"Well excuse me!" Will placed her hands at her hips, resembling the mad-mother figure. "I'm sorry for being worried about us after what happened!" She was glaring, but so was Irma.

The chestnut-haired girl shot up from her sit, infuriated. "Those bastards burnt our settlement, killed our sisters, kidnapped our Peace Queen, killed US, and you can't do anything else than walking inside this tent?!"

Will's eyes narrowed and she lowered her head, looking to the ground. "If it was so easy to get revenge, don't you think I'd have already done so?"

Cornelia groaned. "You _always _refuse to take action immediately! I wonder why we ever gave you the title of our War Queen…"

"Ariadne!" Taranee tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Will shouted to the blond girl, engulfed with hot, flaming rage. She was sick, sick of being doubted all the time!

Cornelia didn't even blink; instead, she merely folded her arms across her chest. "It means you're useless, and you don't deserve such a high title. There is no solution to what happened, only hatred and revenge. Something that we, the Amazons, treasure. But you still hesitate."

"We. Are. Fucking. Six! In number!" Will's eyes were glowing now. "Why don't _you_ try to leave the _mighty _talk and take the decisions!"

"Oh, I could just fine!" Now Cornelia shouted. "We know who did all this! We don't need to kill the entire Pharaoh's army, just him! Him and his damn High Priest!"

"What do you suggest, Corny?" Hay Lin asked her innocently, to stop the fight. She was also curious. "We won't make it, you know it. It's not like we have anything to lose, but still…" The girl looked questioningly the other two, who had nothing to answer to this.

"We can make it." They heard Orube's voice, and they all turned towards her. The amber-eyed girl was still looking at her nails. "First, we'll insert a spy into Pharaoh's palace, as a mere servant. Preferably, one of us. This one will approach the High Priest, (it will be easier than approaching the Pharaoh) and seduce him, so she can enter freely in his room and steal important documents, or hear conversations about strategy in battle. Using that information, we will call Erato and her clan of Amazons from the North. They will be very pissed for the slaughter in here. They will surely help us. When we have all the necessary information so we can win in the battle, this one spy will kill the High Priest and join us to the final battle, where our army will confront the army of the Pharaoh. We kill the Pharaoh and our revenge complete."

When Orube looked up, she realized they were all staring at her with awe.

"What? It is simple strategy! Weren't you paying attention _at all_ when we were taught all this?" She scolded at them, and they preferred looking somewhere else.

"Nerd." Irma murmured. Orube was about to give her a good piece of her mind, when Taranee interfered:

"Sounds good a plan to me, but there are still a million things that could go wrong!" The black girl protested.

"Well, it's not like we have a better idea or anything." Hay Lin sighed. Will nodded, and so did Cornelia. After some moments into thick silence of acceptance, Will decided:

"So, since we don't have other options, there's no meaning in slacking. We must see who from us will go spying on the High Priest." She announced with severe tone.

"In other words, who will sleep with that creep." Irma reminded them through gritted teeth. "Losing our purity to this… this filthy monster who ordered the murder of our sisters and the kidnapping of our Peace Queen. One of us, the Tal Kyrti, the Free Women, submitting herself and having this bastard for master! The miasma isn't going to leave this one, ever." Flames of hatred were glazing through her sea – green eyes. She couldn't stand the mere idea.

No one spoke after that. They knew the intentions were good for them, they knew it would be a sacrifice worth it, but still… It wasn't easy. Irma saw that the effect of her words had saddened immensely her friends.

Could she accept this to happen to one of them? Could she stand seeing them losing the most important thing from themselves?

Yeah, sure. As long as she didn't!

…Right?

Oh, it wasn't that! She was sure that, if she was given this mission, she could make it through the end! But the others? Could they? She wasn't sure… If you want something to be done well, better do it yourself!

_I must be out of my mind. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!_ "I'll go." She suddenly stated, and they all turned abruptly towards her.

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one saying right now about miasma and stuff?" Cornelia arched an eyebrow.

"I know…" Irma closed her eyes and sighed. "I have water powers, they won't help as much as the rest of yours in battle. See it practically."

"But… but…" Hay Lin stuttered.

"She's right. Let her go." Orube interrupted any protest. Then she turned to Irma, smirking: "You'd better come out of this alive, you brat, otherwise I'll kill you for sure."

A vein popped out of Irma's forehead. "Who. Did. You. Call. A brat, you scabby cat??"

Before Orube could answer, Will came in the way. "Okay, okay, we know you're worried, now stop that and let's move!" Orube and Irma turned their backs to each other, fuming. Will continued: "We're lucky, I found some letters in that leader's tent. It appears they were orders. High Priest Seto isn't far from here, Irma if you hurry and leave now, you'll catch up with him by night."

"Leave… now?" Hay Lin almost squeaked. "But it's too soon! We need to settle our strategy first! We need to talk, maybe there's some other way we can…IRMA!"

Irma was already out, jumping onto the back of a random horse they had managed to save from yesterday's slaughter. "I'll be back soon! Wish me luck, you girls!" She giggled, but Hay Lin caught the painful glimpse in her friend's eyes. They were just staring as Irma's form was shrinking second by second in the horizon.

Will turned and got into the tent. "Now, who will go to Erato?"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Irma was already exhausted. She was riding her horse all day long, and still no sign of High Priest Seto's caravan. Well, he must have been in a caravan, didn't he? Damn, she wasn't even sure she'd taken the right way; she'd left so hurryingly! No one told her to stop from behind though, thing that meant she had taken the right direction. Apparently she just had to keep going…

She idly wondered how High Priest Seto would look like, or what kind of a man he was. Ok, she knew that he would definitely be a bastard. She wasn't even sure if she could stand him. The determination from before was long gone, now replaced by serious doubts. How stupid could she be? She was the most short-tempered of the group that was common knowledge! How could she put up with a man like this? For being a High Priest, he must be old to gain this title… How? How the hell could she stand an old and so despicable man touching her and… and… And she would have to be more than docile for this plan to work… What seemed so easy back then, now she was nearing at it, and she knew, was making her losing her courage.

She stopped her horse and shut her eyes closed tightly, breathing deeply and not letting the tears to fall. She was an Amazon! She wasn't allowed to be weak like this! She should be able to have a heart from stone and take it!

Suddenly, she heard noise, snapping her out of her trance. Talking…? And… was this fire she was seeing?

The caravan! She had made it!

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Pharaoh Atem, or better Prince Atem, was walking down the hallways of his palace boringly. So it seemed.

_I haven't even started my kingship, and something tells me I 'royally' screwed up before I sat typically on the throne. _He mused, and sighed heavily. Atem had serious doubts for the Amazon's issue. He trusted his life at Seto, sure, but… was this the right way to deal with it? An Amazon for wife… What guaranteed she wouldn't try to kill him?

And truly, it wasn't his safety he was concerned about. The possibility of having done something wrong against Egypt and his people, was much more frightening. What if the Amazons tried a way to revenge, what then?

"I agreed too hastily to this…" He murmured. Though the more he thought of the plan, the better he was finding it if they didn't want killings, but… he had to admit it was fragile. And cunning too, this was Seto, but...

"Yo, Ateeem!!" A girl with dark brown hair popped out a column in his way. He would have been momentarily startled, if this wasn't happening every day.

"Nice to see you too, Mana." He smiled at her, and she caught up with him as he continued walking.

"This is a nice day, huh?" She commented carelessly, looking at the ceiling, and then out of a window. "I wonder what Mahado's doing right now."

He turned. "Weren't you supposed to be with him and practice your magic?"

"Yes, but it was boring and I ran away, so shush!" She placed her finger at her lips and smiled with guilt. Mana was training to be a magician since she was born. She was also used to following Atem everywhere, since they were best friends.

"Oh, Mana… again?" He gave her a fake pained expression, joking.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you…" She stopped walking, and Atem stopped with her. "Look Atem… I'm sorry for your father. I know it hurts you that he isn't here anymore…" Mana's expression was sad.

Atem was left speechless. How could she know, every time?

"Just know that I'm here for you…"

Mana hadn't managed to finish her sentence and Atem was hugging her tightly. "Thank you." He just told her, and she hugged him back.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

When she walked inside the tent in the morning, Irma was left gawking. This had _absolutely_ nothing to do with the simple and severe tents her clan was using, where there were only a piece of cloth and the ground. This was like a palace's miniature! Kirmans, desks, closets, gold …jewels? - here and there, and then a bed with silky blue sheets, were a boy in her age was sleeping.

Wait a minute…

…A boy? In her age? An 18-year-old boy in High Priest Seto's tent – no, bed?

She approached the boy carefully, as if she didn't want to wake him up. She scanned his face. Chestnut hair falling, covering his forehead, straight nose, high cheekbones, lips full fine for a man and a strong jaw line were completing his features. She was scrutinizing him over ten minutes, and she couldn't find a flaw. The sheets were dragged until his waist, leaving him bare-chested. She observed his broad chest falling up and down with each breath, then his arms. He was fit. Very nice…

For the love of Gods, would she find a flaw _somewhere_?

She shot up straight, realizing she had leaned way too much in to watch him. She pressed her forehead, _think, think, think!_ Her job wasn't to eye this man! She had to find High Priest Seto!

The first thought that crossed her mind was that she had walked into the wrong tent. But then again… She had clearly heard the guardians say that this was his tent! And she had heard it not from two, or three, but from ten different guardians, as she had stolen new clothes (she couldn't walk in with the Amazon's attire) and she was changing into them in her hide-hole. She didn't like the thought forming in her head.

_No no no, don't tell me…_She thought, almost panicked. _Don't tell me High Priest Seto likes boys!_

So was this boy a…

She turned from the other side, her cheeks glowing bright red. _Please somebody tell me that I'm wrong!!_ She inwardly pleaded. What an inglorious ending for their mission! She couldn't believe it, this was… was… Argh! She was fuming now. Orube, this was all _her_ fault!

"May I help you with anything?"

She almost yelped when she heard the deep voice. She turned abruptly, and saw the boy fully awake, looking at her with piercing dark blue eyes.

She lost her voice for a second. Dark blue eyes? No Egyptian has those eyes. She almost drowned in them; she had never seen anything like this. They were cold, maybe even menacing, but they were so… mysterious and beautiful. Like gems, clear sapphires…

What was she doing she hadn't time for those thoughts! The second passed.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for High Priest Seto. Do you know were he is?" She asked steadily but politely.

"Really? High Priest Seto?" To her great surprise, the boy smirked. Were those eyes amused now?

Before she could utter a word, the boy shoved the sheets covering him away and got up. Sure he was naked underneath, it was a miracle how she restrained herself from closing her eyes when she saw him moving. But it was proved, to her relief, that he was wearing a short piece of cloth draped around his hips.

_Refrain from looking at his legs! Don't look at his legs! Face, face, better face!_ Irma was now fuming to herself. She had to look at his face either way, when he spoke again:

"Well, what do you want him for?"

She sighed. If she was to tell the story, better tell it again and again to make it believable. Even to High Priest Seto's… She couldn't believe the boy was this, he had something so dignified and royal… Oh, who cares now? "I came to ask for a job in the palace." She ignored the arched eyebrow of his and continued: "You see, the Amazons destroyed my village some nights ago. They slaughtered everyone and my little brother in front of my eyes." That had really happened, long ago. Technically, she didn't remember a thing she was too little. She had a lump in the throat, but she fought it back. She didn't know why, but she would never show weakness to him. "High Priest Seto had talked about confronting the Amazons. Since our village was unfortunate, I came just to have another chance."

She saw him studying her for a while. She felt the blue jewels piercing her through her very soul. Obviously to see if she was lying. Too bad, because her words had double meaning.

"You understand that what you ask isn't easy, do you?" He asked her calculatingly, continuing gazing at her with those eyes. "You must know how to cook, how to clean, how to obey orders…"

"Yes, yes, and yes." She interrupted him smiling. "Of course I know."

He smirked mischievously. "And you must go to their beds if they ask you to. What will happen if High Priest Seto, who you seek so intensely to get his permission, ask you so?"

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that, since it was you sleeping in his bed!"

Both of the man's eyebrows shot up and disappear under the chocolate bangs in his forehead, but he wasn't able to suppress the light smile. "Oh. Really." His tone was the one someone has when he refrains from laughter.

She rolled her eyes again; she was getting tired of this. The man was eye-candy, but she had better things to do. "Look, do you know where High Priest Seto is, or am I just spending my time here with no reason?"

He said nothing, just smirked. The next moment, a tiny man bolted inside the tent and kneeled to the man's feet. Before Irma could ask what was going on, he spoke: "High Priest Seto, your majesty, its nearly time. We wait your signal to gather things and continue towards Thebes."

"Very well, go on." The blue-eyed man waved and the obvious servant got out shouting orders to the others.

Irma was left petrified. _No. Fucking. Way…_

"So now," Seto said, as he was grabbing his clothes and started dressing up, "Mind explaining me why I shouldn't be sleeping in my own bed?" He snickered.

Irma had so many emotions that she didn't know what should she use. Embarrassment? Relief? Anger? Hatred? Her impulse took over: "YOU are High Priest Seto?" Her cheeks were tainted red. "But… how the hell…? You're too young!"

"So many people think. I'm eighteen." He said as he was tying his golden waistband around his blue robes.

"I figured that much out!" Now she was blushing not only from embarrassment, but from anger as well. "Why didn't you tell me you were High Priest Seto, but you left me thinking…"

"…That I was his whore?" He interrupted her. Now he was doing up some papyruses in his desk.

"If you didn't like it, you could say it was you from the start! Why didn't you?" How was this man's mind working??

"I never said I wasn't. Maybe you were too quick to jump in conclusions." He picked up and wore his hat. He despised that thing, but he had to wear it outside.

"I…I…" _I'll slay you like a pig when the time comes, and I'll enjoy it immensely! _She thought, while she was lowering her head in order for him not to see the pure hatred in her sea-green eyes. His beauty didn't matter anymore, it would never matter! "I'm so dead, right?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"No." He turned to face her. "You're so hired."

"What?!" Her head shot up from its own, for her eyes to meet his. He was smirking again.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked, once again amused.

She was in a loss of words. "Well… yeah…"

"Then don't waste time like this. Come with me, we're going to Thebes." And with that, he walked past her and got outside the tent. Irma remained at the spot. What had happened in so little time?

"Hey, wait!" She called after him and followed him outside. She didn't pay the least bit of attention in the camels and the frantic confusion ruling about the preparations of leaving. He stopped so suddenly that she bumped into his back and almost fell.

He looked at her again with that expression of amusement, thing she already hated.

"Warn me when you'll stop next time, will ya?" She almost yelled at him.

He just shrugged. "Whatever. Move your ass now. The camels won't wait for you."

"Why you-"

"And by the way," He interrupted her once more. "I never said I didn't like it." She looked at him dumbfounded. "It was funny." He chuckled and left her once again behind.

"You're EVIL!" She shouted and followed him quickly. _Won't the time come when I'll kill you? We'll see how you'll be able to scoff and use the sarcasm then!_ She mused, and allowed herself a smirk of her own. The first part of their plan, complete!

**A/N: **I know, I know, short huh? Erato is Elyon's other name. She will make an appearance later. I think that the chapters of this fic will be about this length approximately. Anyways, I hope you liked it guys! ;) REVIEW! Pls?


	4. Services and Obligations

A/N: Hello

**A/N: **Hello! Welcome to another chapter of this fic! I'm trying my best to make it more interesting than the previous one… Time will show. For now, let's get in business! ;)

Chapter 4: Services and Obligations

"Damn you…"

Irma was muttering through her teeth in absolute frustration. She didn't know who in particular was cursing. Her enemies? Her comrades and their stupid plan? High Priest Seto? Or probably the old and ugly-fat-bitch-excuse of a cooker that had the demand for her – An Amazon! – to go and wash the 'royal' clothes of all the High Priests! In the Nile! Under the sun of Egypt! With nothing but a piece of wood to rub them on! Honestly, it wasn't the chore or the crocodiles that had driven her this mad, but the humiliation! If she had to wash and High Priest Seto's underclothes, screw the plan; she was out of there!

She blew some bangs from her forehead and continued her work. She had been in the palace for a couple of weeks. All this time she barely ever saw Seto, or the other Priests. She was sleeping with some other servant girls in two or three rooms next to the kitchen, where they were all starting to work in the morning. The girls were okay, but she couldn't stand the 'main cooker' and her bossiness. The woman was old, annoying, demanding, never happy, never satisfied. Irma hadn't even bothered to remember her name. But she was telling the girls what job to do each time.

"Why me, why me, why me… Serves me right!" Irma continued nagging, thought there wasn't anyone near to hear her. 'Royal clothes' her ass! She could burn them alright! She could of course use her powers and be out of there in some seconds, but it was too risky; she could be easily seen. She shot the clothes a look screaming murder. For them.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Irma shot herself up and turned sharply as she heard the voice above her back, the reflexes on an Amazon taking control of her body in a defending pose.

"Yaah, calm down!" In front of her was standing a girl with short brown hair and sky-blue eyes. She seemed startled. "You scared me!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't going to kill you!"

"Couldn't know that." Irma commented and turned to her work. She hadn't much clothes left. "What do you want?" She questioned, never looking up.

"Well, nothing really… I just came here to refresh my mind… And collect some papyruses. You know where I can find?" The girl looked at the weeds surrounding them at the bank of the river.

"It's the Nile!" Irma rolled her eyes. "Somewhere near there will be some, of course… What do you want them for?" She asked in a more calmed voice. Really, she couldn't be all that rude.

"I work in the palace as a scribe. I'm one of the people who can read and write hieroglyphics." Her tone was informing, not bragging. "Do you work there too? I think I have seen you sometimes." Her light blue eyes widened with wonder.

Irma couldn't but think how innocent the girl was, and smiled a saddened smile, contemplating how different they were. She could bet the girl had never seen human blood spilling from cut necks and heads. That ignorance had a kind of happiness… "Yes, I work there as a servant." She picked the clothes up and put them into a wicker basket beside her. She had finished.

The girl's eyes were downcast. "All servants are technically slaves, isn't it so? You're not allowed to leave; you're not getting paid, so you can't live outside palace's walls. Is there any difference from slavery?"

"Yes." Irma's smile was now bitter. "Slavery you don't choose voluntarily." She sighed. "Working as a servant is for people who have no further hope with their lives. I guess you escaped. What's your name?" She'd better change the subject before giving further information away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Teana. You?" Teana smiled.

Irma bit her lower lip. Should she tell? Duh, of course, at least her nickname. As Artemis she could be known. "Irma." Either way, she was using this name more. "The papyruses for your work are down there." She indicated Teana with her hand, as she was steadying the basket in her waist with her arm. She would have to carry it this way. "I have to go. I guess I'm already late."

"Nice to meet you!" Teana waved at her as she was walking away. Irma smiled faintly and waved back, leaving her footsteps lead her back.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Okay, so the reception was kinda cold.

"You're late." The fat old woman stated in such a way, that Irma felt as she had snowflakes trickling down her back.

"Am I?" She asked with the don't-tell-me expression. "Um, excuse me? I was talking to some girl in the way back…"

"Your obligation and duty is to serve the PHARAOH!!" The woman's voice boomed inside the room, and Irma wished she were deaf for a second. "You CAN'T just go and CHIT CHAT with some other random wenches, IGNORING what your presence requires in HERE! You are a SERVANT in the grace of the PHARAOH, you serve HIM and no one ELSE!"

During the entire lecture, Irma's blood was boiling. But the woman was far from stopping. Shorter as she was than Irma, she walked closer to her and with a swift move, she grabbed Irma's hair, dragging her painfully to her height. "If you ever do that again, slut, ignore my orders, I'll have the guards of the palace give you a little lesson with their whips in your pretty back! It won't be a pleasurable experience, I can assure you." The voice was now soft and more menacing than the previous yells.

Irma knew, she shouldn't mind her, knew she should be docile and obedient, knew that she should speak at all and let it go… But… "Yeah, right." She chuckled evilly, and locked her sea-green eyes with the woman's black ones, in a look of total craziness. "I guess you should know. I bet your superiors have done so plenty of times in you, since no one can stand you old bitch."

The woman's eyes widened in pure shock, then in clear hatred. How dared that whore! Speak to her like that! Did she think she had a pretty face? A pretty body? Pretty eyes? A pretty life ahead, since she was _so_ pretty? Well she would have nothing from now on!

"Guards!" She thundered, and two guards from outside the kitchen stormed in. She felt and saw the girl, whose hair she was still tugging harshly, freezing up. "Take that wench and teach her a lesson so next time she'll know the importance of obedience!" And she shoved Irma towards them with the hand she had used to tag her hair.

One of the guards sighed, like it was routine time for him, and took off the whip from his waist, while the other one was advancing towards Irma.

_Oh, shit_. She thought and took the defensive pose for second time this day. She would have to beat them up. She couldn't just stand and let them slash her! But then others will come to restrain her, and she would have to fight them off, and there was no chance in hell she could make it. Probably they would kill her with no second thoughts if such thing happened.

The guard had noticed her pose and was now advancing more cautiously. She almost hissed like a wield cat. No. They wouldn't have her without a fight! _Never_ without a fight!

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

The door of the kitchen opened widely and Irma would swear she had heard this voice again! It wasn't like she could have forget…

She looked up and saw High Priest Seto. He didn't seem so pleased.

"Your majesty, our High Priest!" The guards ran and kneeled in front of him. Irma could barely hold back a pout of disgust. Ass-kissers! "The lady Vaket," _So this is her name. _Irma thought, "Called us and ordered us to discipline this girl." They showed Irma. "We are sorry for running like that from you."

Seto wasn't listening to them anymore. She locked eyes with Irma and smirked sardonically. She glared at him, and this time really hissed aloud. She hated him, she hated him, oh how much she hated him! This man, this man! This man was responsible for every single woe upon her head! And why was he keeping looking at her? Why wouldn't he speak? She wondered if he could see her hatred through her eyes, but lowering them wasn't an option. It was defeat.

She nearly choked when she saw him picking up the whip from the guard and approaching her with slow movements. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't taken him for the man to dirt his own hands. But the major sadist he was, why would he do it inside a place where he totally controlled things?

She backed away, until she hit the counter behind. Damn it, fighting him off wasn't an option _at all_! With every single step he was taking and advancing towards her, she was gripping more tightly the counter with her hands in each of her sides, until her knuckles turned white.

Then he was right in front of her, towering above her with his amazing height. He wasn't smirking now. His expression was cold, unreadable. She didn't know if she preferred that. With the smirk he seemed evil, but now he didn't seem human at all. She was literally petrified in her spot, not being able even to blink, for to not miss his eyes. Did those eyes actually belong to a human? A demon? Anything even alive?

He drew back the hand holding the whip, ready to hit. She still wouldn't move. To her outmost surprise, she found herself curious not about what he would do, she was sure of that, but how he would do it. She wasn't even scared. Her mind drew a blank, so did her eyes.

She didn't remember if she instinctively flinched when the whip hissed and cut the air. Next thing she knew was looking numbly at the same weapon threatening her moments ago, lying lifeless in front of her feet.

He hadn't hit her.

She couldn't think anything else, it was impossible. He. Hadn't. Hit her. It was all that mattered.

Why?

She looked up at him again, this time stunned to find some drop of emotion in his eyes. Compassion. Those eyes… Those deep blue eyes were completely beautiful! Everyone had to admit, no one could deny how absolutely beautiful his eyes were. With only one _drop_ of emotion. She couldn't but wonder how beautiful they would be glistening with it.

Oh shit! She was gawking!

Seto watched with lighter the heart the blush covering the girl's cheeks. That meant she wasn't scared anymore and it was like lifting a weight from his chest. It was time to end this ridiculous thing. He turned towards the guards and glared.

"Hitting a defenseless person with the whip do you really believe that honors you? Or did you think that by hitting her you would make her more obedient?" The glare became more intense, and the guards balled their hands to fists to stop the trembling. The old woman, Vaket, hadn't left the place; she wanted to see the girl being punished. When High Priest Seto came and everything were indicating he would do it, she was overly excited. Now… damn this boy!

One of the guards opened his mouth to speak but Seto's mere raised hand stopped him. "You can't control the soul by torturing the body. Pharaoh Akunamukanon and now Pharaoh Atem always did everything in their power to eliminate violence, even if that meant the risk of Egypt's safety. If this simple rule can't be applied in Pharaoh's own home, then I'm very sorry. It means I did some mistakes."

"Your majesty, you…" But Seto turned his back in the guard and didn't mind him. He was now facing Vaket.

"My High Priest…" She kneeled, and she continued: "Let me explain you. This girl disobeyed my orders and if this wasn't enough, she audaciously dared to insult me after I pointed out her mistake…"

" 'Pointed out my mistake'? You fucking threatened me!" Irma interrupted, fuming. Vaket grinned maliciously.

"There. You see, my High Priest, how immature, unruly, disdainful and audacious this girl is? Of course I agree and follow my Pharaoh's laws, but we all know that by ruling, anywhere, comes the unfortunate moment where we must ensure our order by punishment, it's not something that can be avoided. Circumstances like that demand an immediate solution. If we punish the girl now, she will learn and she won't try to break the order of things in there again. She shall be punished once and for all, my High Priest." Vaket bowed once more and waited, looking at Seto.

He. Wasn't. Happy. "I was democratic enough." He hissed. "If you can't ensure the obedience of your staff in any other way, then you don't deserve to 'rule' them." Vaket was ready to whine and protest, but Seto raised his voice. "Don't think I don't know you, Vaket, or that I can't imagine how things happened, I'm not stupid. I know every single person that walks and breathes and blinks inside this palace, you and your ways are no exception. Another woman will take your place by tomorrow, and I can say I stood you for more time than I could think of."

At Vaket's expression, Irma stifled a victorious and mocking laugh. _Nice move, High Priest_. She graced him with a smirk of her own. She found her heartbeats slowing down – were they really that erratic? Was she really so scared that he would hit her? She reluctantly realized that her mind had drawn the blank as defense against the terror. She was an Amazon, after all. She wasn't allowed to be scared.

Seto frowned at her smirk, and then turned his back. "Follow me." There wasn't any doubt to who he was referring. Irma followed him as told in complete silence outside.

She was walking behind him for some time through the palace's corridors. She had no idea where he was going, and honestly? She didn't care.

That was until he stopped somewhere, turning to face her. "You're really stupid I see, aren't you?"

_JERK!_

"Why would I be that?" She fumed at him. _How dared he_! She couldn't wait for the time to cut his neck!

Seto glared at the brunette girl in front of him. "Even if I warned you, even if you assured me you could follow orders, it's already week two and you almost got whipped for disobedience. Just what were you thinking??"

"What was _I_ thinking? I was just late _five minutes_ because I exchanged some words with a scribe from in there, and that old hag threatened me!" Irma almost yelled at Seto.

He frowned again. "You were flirting?"

She gagged. "A _girl _scribe!"

"Take a ship from your own medicine." He smirked.

"For how long are you going to remind me of that! It was an honest mistake!" She whined, and started waving her hands in the way I'm trying-to-get-it-through-your-thick-skull-really-desperately.

He laughed, mockingly. "Fine, fine. So was mine. Now come on." He said and he opened a door in their left, and then walked in. She followed him to find herself in a severe room, with only a bed and a desk. There maybe weren't many things inside that room, but it was pretty nice and comfortable.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hands through the sheets.

"My bedroom." He answered simply.

"Your WHAT!" She shot herself up in the speed of a lightning. He laughed again.

"Sit down, I saw you got yourself pretty comfy over my bed." He folded his arms across his chest and shot her a mischievous look.

She felt her face taking the color the cherries. Was it even possible to be near this man and not make a gaff? "I couldn't know of that! I thought your bedroom would be like I saw it inside that tent!"

"The atmosphere inside that tent creates an awe in everyone that gets inside. All High Priests have those tents. But you see, in my real bedroom, I don't need mumbo-jumbo to create awe." His eyes narrowed and so did his lips in a self-satisfying expression. She wondered how his face and his eyes would be when she would slay him. Probably angry, but if he was the bit scared, it would make all this much more enjoyable… Or difficult… She wondered if he ever cried… That would be interesting to see.

And shit, he noticed her scanning and predatory stare.

He frowned again. "Mind telling me why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She eyed him tilting her head to the side oh so innocently. Just play it off… Yeah…

"Like you want to eat me. Why do you hate me so much?" He questioned curiously. It didn't really matter to him though, it seemed that every person had a reason to hate him.

"I don't have a reason to hate you!" She exclaimed, pretending he had hurt her feelings, and she understood he didn't bought it for a second. She tried to sound more convincing: "I mean, why would I? You listened to me, you gave me a job in here, and you didn't hit me with the whip, you saved me… In a second thought, how so?" Her eyes narrowed as suspiciously as they could get. "And how come and you brought me in your bedroom? If you have something in mind, forget it! I'm no whore!"

His laugh was completely maniacal and scary. Luckily it ended shortly. "As if! Don't flatter yourself!"

"Man, please." Irma replied sarcastically. "Why shouldn't I? Don't I deserve it?" Ok, she was being sarcastic mostly to herself, but… she didn't know why she felt the need to crack a joke. Something akin, at least.

The smirk turned to a smile and the sapphire eyes lightened up. Seto shot her an approving look and she couldn't but gawk once again – inwardly. His smile was so beautiful… And instead of smiling all the time, he had the expression of a statue! Occasionally glaring at random directions.

But no one… no one could deny how beautiful his smile was! She felt the heat rising to her cheeks._ I hate this man!_ She thought, fuming. It was absolutely wrong that he should be such a handsome guy; she hadn't expected that!

"Yeah, whatever." He answered, and they both felt the tension dissolving in the air. Seto watched the girl's sea-green eyes starting to melt the defensive barrier and becoming more carefree and… happy? Damn he was losing it.

"Ok, listen to me carefully now." He told her more professionally. "I brought you in my room because there is another thing I want you to do for me."

"One silver coin the fuck." She raised her hand trying to sound serious.

"Keep dreaming."

"You're no fun."

"I thought you just said you weren't a whore."

"I could be lying."

"Like now?"

"Now I'm joking, there's a difference."

Seto sighed at her not so childish antics. "Anyway. From now on, you will be responsible for this room. You'll keep it exactly as you see it right now. You'll be having plenty of time to do so; I only come here in the evenings and nights. You'll be also putting into files the papyruses I'll be leaving in the desk. If anything happens to them, _anything_, I won't be as lenient as I was today with the whip. Understood?"

At the word 'papyruses' Irma's ears had started dinging alarm. "Why? What is in those papyruses?"

"Plenty of things that AREN'T your business. Again, understood?" He narrowed his eyes, without raising his voice.

Irma nodded without realizing it. He he… she had found a way to pass the information without having to sleep with him… Thank Gods! She could have cried from the relief.

"You're dismissed." Seto waved at her and turned his back. Irma snapped abruptly out of it and got out of the room. Then, she started running towards the patio, as fast as she could.

She didn't know what she was running away from. Him? She didn't really want to get back to the kitchen… Though it must be really better without Vaket near… Him… it must have been him.

When she found herself outside, she stood to catch her breath. High Priest Seto… His days were _so_ counted. It was a pity, really. But she would enjoy every second of that end.

"Hey, Artemis."

The wind had come at passed it to her ear. Hay Lin's voice, or her imagination?

Irma approached cautiously the little pool in the middle of the yard. She was controlling the water… If Hay Lin could speak to her through the air, she could communicate with the others through the water. How much she had missed them…

The moment she looked at her reflection, she saw Will instead of her idol. She almost yelped.

"Shush! Quiet!" Will's reflection said, checking if there was anyone near. After that: "Irma, are you alright?"

"Me? I'm doing just fine." Irma answered and she smirked in a way it reminded herself of High Priest Seto. It was a 'just you wait and see' smile. It wasn't unlike her. "Someone else won't be so, in a short period of time."

Orube's head popped beside Will's. "What happens with the mission? How does it progress?" She questioned hastily.

"I said, I'm doing just fine!" Irma grinned wolfishly. "Right today, I was 'hired' as High Priest Seto's personal servant." Wasn't that among the lines? "I can have access to the information we want without having to sleep with him."

"Well that's a relief." Cornelia's head joined the other two. "At least I guess so. In how long do you guess we'll be ready?"

"I don't know… about a month." Irma looked a bit confused.

"A month is good." Will stated. "Elyon will come and we'll crush Pharaoh. We'll be okay by then."

"I will pass you the information through this pool…" Irma informed them. "Where are Hay Lin and Taranee? I thought I heard Hay Lin for a second."

"Taranee is out, hunting. Hay Lin went with her." Cornelia said.

"Weird." Irma said shaking her head, as to shove the thought away. "Anyway, listen, High Priest Seto is…"

Trumpets and drams interrupted her, which were sounding from the main entrance of the palace.

"Girls, I've got to go!" She shouted at them and then ran towards the huge golden doors. She managed to catch a glimpse of High Priests Karim, Akunadin and Shada, riding a chariot and waving to the people standing at both of their sides. Inside the chariot was also a female figure, clothed in black silk. She was wearing a mask that didn't reveal the slightest thing of her face, not even her hair.

An Amazon's mask.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Atem was sitting on his throne, gripping tightly the arms of it. As arranged, Karim, Shada and Akunadin, walked inside accompanied by plethora of guardians, and a black-clothed figure. Her female body was gorgeous, Atem mused vaguely.

"Kneel." Akunadin said to her.

She didn't stir.

"I said, kneel." Akunadin repeated, but the woman would still disobey, standing straight and proudly her ground.

"He said kneel, you bitch!" One of the leaders of the guardians interrupted, and shoved her onto the ground, at Atem's feet. Atem shot up immediately, but he couldn't find anything to say. He was looking at the girl with trembling eyes, but he could find nothing to say to comfort her of any short.

Shada kneeled beside her and kindly removed the mask from her face. A stream of auburn and golden hair fell in front of her face again. Atem saw her only when she raised her head and shot him a look of hatred, behind emerald green eyes. She was breath taking.

Atem felt his own breath being swallowed by his throat, before he could whisper: "What's your name?"

"Nefernefernefer." She answered, without thinking much about it; She remained stunned with her own voice. And she surprised herself once again: "I'm also called Samantha."

"I'm Prince Atem." He smiled at her. "Now Pharaoh Atem."

**A/N: **I'M SOOOO sorrrrry for the TERRIBLE delay! School sucks! So does my computer and electricity! It shot down and I had to rewrite five pages at least! I only hope you enjoyed, guys! ;) Please REVIEW!


	5. Conflicted Emotions

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: **Hey guys! I had a long-long time to visit this site, mostly because I just discovered Adult Fanfiction… If you know what I mean! ;) and I wanna watch Inuyasha… And also I have to say, that if you like this fic, review it. I have terribly a lot of work for school and it's already too hard to find time to write this story. If I don't get enough reviews, I might stop, even quite reluctantly. Queenofspades and Nightcrawlerlover: Don't know what I'd do without you, you guys. Thanks so much for the support! And remember: If you don't like something in this fic, also review with your complaints: Equals constructive criticism.

Chapter 5: Conflicted Emotions

"There."

Irma put the vase upon the desk in Seto's room, admiring it from all different angles. It was white with blue misty traces, and she had filled it with Irises she'd bought from the local market downtown. She liked those flowers. They were rare and beautiful, symbolizing "The Happiness of the Believer…" She whispered.

She smirked. First day in this new job, she shouldn't disappoint 'High-and-Mighty Priest Seto'… He looked clever, but he was either a complete fool or completely unlucky. Or too proud and arrogant. Most likely the last three.

For hadn't he been so, he'd never tasked her with doing up his private files. Information that would go straight to the Amazons, gifting them with victory over the Pharaoh. Some of it had already gone there, through the pool in the courtyard… She let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Seto…" She said through laughter, but didn't go further. She shook her head and continued with her job.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Seto wait up, I have to talk to you!" Isis shouted at Seto and walked hastily towards him.

He groaned. "Just make it quick." They had just finished another routine council and he was bored as hell. He didn't need Isis bugging him about her 'foreseeing' crap.

"The Millennium Items are behaving strangely the last few weeks…"

"I know! We've been talking about that for over three hours!" He snapped. "Look Isis, I don't know why you can't foresee the future anymore with the Tauk, but my Rod acts completely fine!"

Isis's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I also sense an ominous aura surrounding the palace. Even you can't ignore this."

Seto' expression remained unreadable. "Aura? What the heck do you say? I don't sense such thing."

"I mean that there's an enemy in this palace." She stated calculatingly, trying not to lose her temper.

Seto arched an elegant eyebrow. "Oh? And that surprises you? What exactly did you expect when we brought an Amazon Queen in here?"

Seto had turned the next moment, leaving Isis eyeing him intently.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Atem walked in his room and yawned. Even thought it was just noon, this boring councils could get the better of him. He was almost surprised seeing a redhead woman sitting at the edge of his bed, and then his eyes grew soft. The Amazon Queen…

Without saying anything, he approached her and sat beside her. She looked at him when he walked, but when he sat she turned her head downwards again.

"Hey." He told her, trying to make her look at him. He didn't get any response and he sighed. Using his thumb he captured softly her chin and brought her to look at him. She still refused to, her eyes were downcast. "Look at me. I'm not going to humiliate or hurt you." He tried again.

And then she did look at him, her green eyes shining with detest. "Oh? Really?" Her tone was the most ironic he'd ever heard. Samantha shot up from the bed and away from him, her eyes never breaking the contact with his. "Like you haven't done enough already!" She spat hatefully.

Atem stood up as well, only slowly. "There have to be two to play this game." His tone was calm, but his velvet eyes were a whole different story. Samantha could only stare, petrified by their immense power. "We weren't alone. If you hadn't slaughtered all the villages in sight of your 'territory', we wouldn't have to take such high measures. So don't you dare to accuse only me for what happened."

"Oh, not you! Not _only _you!" Sam's eyes were more narrowed in an attempt to appear more enraged, and also to hold back the tears. "All of you! All of you damned Egyptians, your nation, your people, your fucking souls! Curse upon you! Curse upon you for the rest of the millennia in this world!"

Samantha stormed out, waiting for Atem to garb her and lead her back inside, where he would kill her or rape her; which one would go first didn't really matter. Surprisingly enough, she found herself walking for longer than she'd calculated.

She stood in the middle of the hallway, letting the anger evaporate. The people around her were walking past her not giving the least of attention in her presence. Even the guards.

Hadn't Atem called them to punish her for her curse?

She waited in her place a bit longer. Nothing would happen.

She bit her lower lip. She had to go and see Atem again…

…But she didn't really felt like it.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Seto walked inside his 'chamber' boringly, not really noticing anything in it. Damn, he needed something refreshing. He also couldn't wait to get this stupid hat off his head!

He grabbed the blue hat and tossed it almost violently somewhere nearby, letting a sigh of relief when the light air hit his hair. He shook his hair like a dog after his bath, in order to get the refreshing air pass through every inch of his poor, tormented head's skin. He ran his hands inside his chocolate bangs in order to accomplish just that, tossing his head lightly behind and moaning inwardly.

"Well well. Who would have thought. High Priest Seto suffers from a little inconvenience."

Seto's head turned to the speed of the lightning, darting his eyes towards the source of the mocking voice. Irma was lying back in his bed, using her elbows to prop her upper self just a little above the mattress, and she was staring at his eyes quite predatorily. It was clear she had enjoyed the show.

Seto gritted his teeth. "I don't believe I gave you the right to talk." His anger was boiling and anyone could see it through his glare. "Also, I even believe that I didn't give you the right to be here right now."

"But so I am." She replied in the same tone she'd mocked him previously. She was enjoying this immensely. Getting on his nerves…

"Then get out!" He barked; patience wasn't among his charismas.

Irma wanted to say: 'So what if I don't', but she was too sane to come up with an answer like that. She slid off the bed and walked past him, whispering: "Whatever."

She had just placed her hand over the doorknob, when she heard him saying: "I need something refreshing. Go down and tell them to prepare me a bath."

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Rule number one: Never place your feet further than your mattress gets.

Rule number two: Don't swear loudly at your ex-friends for the situation they got you in; do that only inwardly.

Rule number three: Resist the urge to kill the goddamned Priest that has made the purpose of his life to humiliate the living daylights out of you! Remember, you can do that in time.

"Servant! The water is too cold in here!"

"Is. It." The chestnut bangs of the girl covered the vein that was threatening to pop out of her forehead. Seto was lying inside the inward pool that he was using for personal bathtub, eyes closed and arms outside the water, resting on the floor surrounding it. Usually, three or four servant girls would walk around with large ewers filled with either cold or warm water, regulating the water's temperature. However, today, for _some_ reason, High Priest Seto had decided that one _particular_ girl was enough. Until now, when he walked in, the water was reaching up his chest.

"Go ahead. Do your job." He motioned towards her, without bothering opening his eyes. Fuming, she let an angry sigh and approached him, holding more tightly the ewer she had in her arms.

Finally he did her the 'honor' of opening his eyes, while he turned to face her standing right above him. His smirk was now permanent in his face. "What's the matter? Do I sense any reluctance in completing your duties?"

The look on her face was good, or bad enough to make someone die in an instant. "Go. To. Hell!" She spat, and moved to empty the ewer with the almost boiling water beside him. A wet hand stopped her.

"Not there." He ordered, closing his eyes again. "Upon me." He tilted sensually his head back.

"As much as I would_ love_ to do so, the water is too hot for such thing." She replied with an angry smirk, trying not to pay too much attention in order not to blush.

"That's ok, I don't mind." He responded with a whisper, his eyes still closed.

"Fine by me!" She shrugged carelessly, and she kneeled behind him, his upper back and head exposed to her as she proceeded to do as he asked.

As soon as the hot water came in contact with Seto's skin, he hissed and bucked. Irma stopped immediately.

"I told you, it was too hot to…"

"Continue!" He harshly interrupted her, turning to face her with a fiery look. She was shocked that his blue eyes were glistening with want. The want of someone who was just denied some delight.

"Fine! It's your skin burning, not mine! I could care less that you're a masochist." She narrowed her eyes and Seto groaned.

"Liking hot water doesn't necessarily make me a masochist. But I could care less what you believe about me." He laid back again, eyes closed but frustrated.

_If that calms him down, _Irma thought. She poured the water down at him, and this time he hissed and moaned. She remained watching him as he was moving his head right and left, to get more water in his shoulders and torso, continuing moaning a little less loud.

"Go slowly…" He ordered her, as if the complexion of her cheeks wasn't already red enough! That had sounded like…

She felt that even if the burning water was being poured on him, it was certainly her body burning on fire. From embarrassment, that was. Right? Not from the built up muscles moving sensually according the falling water, not the broad shoulders or the wide chest, and certainly not the matted dark brown locks or the small breath coming out from pouting lips, traveling up to flushed cheeks and eyes closed as he was gasping in the rhythm of pleasure…

_SHIT! _

"Mmm, yes." He moaned once again, and let his head rest to the side of his shoulder. After some moments, the ewer was empty.

Irma took it slowly away, fighting her best not for it to tremble in her hands; and failing. Luckily Seto didn't notice, for he had just dived into the pool to get some cooler water. He came up the air with a loud gasp… and saw Irma having turned around, her back towards him, still holding the ewer in her arms.

"It's empty, you know. You can drop it." She heard him saying, and squeezed her eyes shut, not trusting her mouth to speak. She wanted to tell him off, but _the last_ thing she also wanted to do was to mention sexual issues with him!

Seto saw her remain still as a statue, and speechless. Well, wasn't that a nice change! He came to rest as he was previously. Only that now it was kinda calm… for him… not that it wasn't before…

The minutes passed with the two of them staying as they were, not moving an inch. Time, however, had helped Irma calm.

"Hm… I-I'm gonna go now." She stated, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He opened his eyes kinda startled at first, and then replied her idly, closing them again and not bothering to turn:

"So soon? You haven't even tried to look at me naked yet, thing I was sure you've done by a long-shot now…"

He yelped like he'd never done in his life, when he felt the freezing water being dumped suddenly all over him. He turned around like a threatened tiger, only to see Irma holing another empty ewer upon his head. Smirking like the devil.

"So? Did I serve you right, my Priest?"

That was it.

It was Irma's turn to yelp as she was roughly shoved from her newly captured wrist inside the pool. She kicked her legs frantically when she felt them entangling to the white dress she was wearing as a servant, even though she was in her element. She emerged as quickly as she could, trying to drag as much air as possible in her lungs.

"Now now, calm down. It's not like you're in the ocean." Seto stated amusingly. She followed his order quite reluctantly, but she knew he was right.

"Why you…" She tried, but he interrupted her again:

"And I very much believe there's something you need to know. Water makes white tops quite transparent, don't you agree?"

Analyzing what he'd just said didn't take more than a second. She yelped again looking downwards and dived till her neck in the water. "You bastard! You… you…"

"Your vocabulary needs enrichment." He observed, turning his head like the issue wasn't of his interest anymore.

SLAP!

The sound echoed in the room a thousand times louder. Seto was staring bluntly at some random spot his head was forced to turn by the power of the slap. His right cheek stung like hell and he was sure there was a mark on it from the hit. As for Irma, she was staring right at her handiwork, 'admiring' how she could destroy everything and sign her death wish in one split second.

She folded her arms across her chest to protect it from view and got up. If she was gonna die, she would die with some dignity, at the least! "Then it's good my actions speak for me just fine!" She declared, and turned proudly to get out of the pool. She had to count how much time she had left.

Seto stared at the lithe and curved body looming from inside the wet, now totally transparent fabric. It would have been so easy, fuck her right then, right there…

He grabbed her arm and shoved her in again, before she could get out, standing right behind her. Irma closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip; she had much lesser time than she had imagined.

But fuck no; she would go down without a fight! She turned and faced him fiercely, the same time he attempted to do so for the same purpose.

Seto was thinking just one thing: Three moves, and he could get some more pleasure right in there. He could fuck her and not give a damn; why should he even consider it? He would teach her her place and who cares if she didn't want it! She had a long time to comply with his rules, and she'd chosen otherwise; and now she would have to deal with the consequences.

So then, why wouldn't those sea-green eyes let him do so?

He despised her. He did. It was the first time someone was standing up against him. A mere servant! How dared she! Her place was with the head bowed and the mouth closed! And after today, she'd learn so the hard way.

…He let her go.

Irma's eyes widened. Was he letting her get away?

Seto backed away, cutting at last the eye contact between them, gazing down the water. She let the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, out.

He had spared her. She might as well didn't let that go to waste. She turned, wondering what had just happened…

She stopped dead at her tracks when she felt water splashing at her back. Slowly, she turned and saw Seto smirking.

"What?" He asked innocently.

She angled her head so she was looking at him diagonally. "You realize this means war, don't you?"

After that, water splashed through every random direction in and out the pool, mostly covering both teens over and over again. They both laughed and yelped as water was directed through their heads, necks, chests. Of course, with Irma's powers, most of the water was going onto Seto's face, who was coughing and wondering how the hell had that just happened. "Paybacks are bitches… Irma."

"Really? How the…" She was cut off by another splash on her face.

Suddenly, their fun was abruptly interrupted. "High Priest Seto?" One maid woman stepped inside the room without knocking. Without much thought, Seto shoved Irma under the water, pressing his hand upon her head, before she could be seen. The water stifled the yelp. "I was wondering what's wrong my High Priest. We heard some noises…"

"No. Everything's fine, go." Seto cut her shortly.

"Sure my High Priest?" She looked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He nodded hastily. They had some oxygen problem here!

"You're absolutely positive so?"

"Oh, just GET THE HELL AWAY!" Yup, she had pissed him. After that, it was like she disappeared into thin air. Irma emerged filling hungrily her lungs with air.

"That was close!" She commented, and then started giggling. It wasn't long before Seto joined her, their laughter echoing through the stoned walls and off the windows, from where the sun was illuminating the place, giving it a golden hue.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Samantha was standing hesitantly out the door of Atem's (and hers) room. She had no idea if she should walk in or not. What if he was still angry? What if he was waiting for her to kill her?

Oh, let it go to damned hell! What could possibly be worst than the situation she was currently in?

She opened the door very slowly, just to gaze a little inside. When she didn't find Atem, she opened it widely and walked inside, almost tiptoeing from hesitance.

"Oh, I see you're here."

She turned abruptly and her eyes fell upon the same man she had been wondering about. Atem was just taking off his mauve cape, tossing it at a nearby chair.

"Go to bed. I'll join you in a minute." He stated carelessly, as he continued removing his clothing.

Sam felt the whole world swallowing her. Suddenly, the room had become too small and dark for her liking. She made a real effort not to drop on the floor. "I will not!" She tossed her auburn hair proudly at the side.

"Don't talk nonsense, you can't sleep standing." Atem let his royal robe pool around his feet, remaining only with a white piece of cloth around his hips, in which he was usually sleeping.

Samantha gulped, and when he walked past her he saw she had paled. He stood before her.

"Am I that hideous to you?" He asked her, his eyes and voice soft with compassion.

"No…" She choked out, and she was telling the truth. He had an amazing body, but that was hardly the case. She didn't want it! She didn't want to…

She felt his arms around her and stiffened instinctively. She numbly let him lead her to the bed, and then sitting her at the edge. What was he going to do now? Making her give him a blowjob? She covered her face with her hands and fought the urge to cry as hard as she could.

She jerked when she felt him sitting beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She heard him saying, and looked at him through her fingers. He had placed his hands at either side of the bed and he was looking at the floor. He seemed benevolent and honest.

It was hard to believe he had ordered her kidnapping… Then again, she wouldn't put it past him.

Atem sighed, and rolled over to lie on the bed, covering himself with the mauve sheets. "Please, lay down. I won't do anything to you. Get some sleep." Then he rolled facing the wall.

Sam's body was tense as a board when she laid beside him. She curled herself at the edge, as far away as she could get from him. She didn't know what she longed for. The tents filled by her Amazon's sisters, or his warm arms holding and protecting her from everything, even from himself.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"There were seven, there were six, there were five small horses, then there were four, there were three…"

"Jeez, if that's how you're acting after a bath, I wouldn't like to see you drunk!"

Irma laughed hard at Seto's last comment, and cut short her playful, childish song. They were both completely dry now – Thank Gods – and she was getting on it. She wanted to have some fun! She felt so much better after what happened in the pool. "A bath I didn't took by will, remember that."

"Oh, so you liked it that much?" He asked smirking, as he was closing the door in his chamber. "Next time, remind me to go and throw you to the Nile."

Sighing, not in the mood to answer, she plopped face down at the bed, which bounced under her weight. She hugged the pillow and yawned, ready for sleep.

"Comfortable? Should I prepare you your warm milk?" Seto scoffed.

Irma groaned, but then looked at him smirking. "Ne, I didn't know High Priest Seto has warm milk in his bed. Still."

"I never said I do." He sat so she was looking at him by propping her head up with her arm. "But I said that you could use it."

"Why?" She mewled.

He rolled his eyes. "Because you're acting like a baby." When he looked at her, his eyes were happy.

And happiness is a perfume you can't pour on people without getting a few drops on yourself. Irma gazed through his sapphire eyes, and for a moment she forgot all the reasons she were there in the first place. When she remembered them, the sorrow returned full force, reflected on her face.

And he noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked her, a tiny bit concerned.

_Why, Seto? _She wanted to say, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth, remembering what had happened to Hay Lin when she asked a similar question. She got up and out of the room quickly, but not too much.

Seto watched her go away speechless. The rode shined in his waist.

_Why what, sea-green eyed girl?_

**A/N: **Tah Dah! Short, huh? Connections… hm… just let's them deal with it for now!

And people remember: REVIEW! Pls?


	6. Different Faces in the Mirror

A/N: I officially CAN'T BELIEVE IT

**A/N: **I officially CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M BACK! Wow, my school obligations keep me too much away from the computer to my liking. And when I have access, I'm very tired and can't do anything else than watching Inuyasha… Guys, I even don't know where to begin with! Anyway, things will come naturally I hope…

**Chapter 6: Different Faces in the Mirror**

Sam let her eyes open reluctantly with the new-come light outside the royal chamber. She hugged her pillow tightly, and snuggled inside the comfortable satin bed-sheets. She was really very tired; she hadn't slept all night, making sure she didn't touch or been touched by Atem in any possible way. But now that he was gone for 'ruling Egypt', she could get a nice nap or two before having to get up.

Truth was, Atem had been loyal to his word and didn't touch her or humiliate her. Okay, that was for their first night sleeping together. But who could guarantee her that he would continue being this way? Who could assure her that he wouldn't run out of patience with her in the next few days? After all, she didn't know the princes and kings to be patient and understanding persons.

Now the sleep had completely left her eyes, which were spinning frightened, without seeing anything. She tossed the sheets and shot herself up, moving towards the window of her room. When the fresh air hit her in the face, she felt herself relaxing and allowing her to ease her spirit. With the wind blowing her red hair out of her face, she looked outside, to be greeted with the sight of a beautiful and wealthy city, and far across it, the horizon, where the sand was meeting the sky. It was a world so different than hers… and Atem was the one ruling it.

Sam thought about her fellow Amazon sisters, and wondered what could they possibly be up to now. She only hoped Atem hadn't hurt them. He could easily do that, his soldiers outnumbered her sisters greatly. They couldn't even try to approach Thebes and get her out of there…

A weight fell heavy, impossible to bear, at her heart. She would die as Atem's wife, here, in Thebes, without ever seeing again the forests she was raised, her home, or the people who was raised with, her sisters, her family. Now her home was the palace and her family was the Pharaoh… and the alternative was death, thing she highly doubted, otherwise she would choose it. But she wasn't strong or weak enough as to do so.

The tears fell bitter down the window, landing outside, in the city's ground.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_Just what is this man doing? He was supposed to be at the meeting with the Pharaoh an hour ago!_

"SETO!"

Irma stormed inside Seto's room and shoved the sheets off of him. The newly awakened teen stifled a yelp, which came instinctively, before even he could open his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Seto demanded, slapping a hand over his eyes to protect them from the sudden light. Irma had just opened the curtains of the windows.

"Oh? What am_ I _doing? The rest of the Priests have gathered around the throne and Atem talks to them about something _very_ important!" She tossed him the robes that matched his eyes, and folded her arms across her chest. "Now if you could move your ass, you wouldn't be late enough for them to gossip you much. Save the disapproving looks." She was scolding him, but he could see her smirk beyond the mask of being pissed off.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He observed, splashing some water on his face and then starting to dress up.

"It's not my fault you were late sleeping!" She pointed her nose in the air.

"I asked something else." He tied the golden waistband across his waist, wore his hat and picked his Rod. "Now let me give you a piece of advice."

With that, he seized her wrists and shoved her at the wall. Irma cried out and immediately regretted it, biting her lower lip in defense. Seto lowered his head until it was inches away from hers. She looked up at him very angry, but she froze when she saw his eyes that cruel.

"Never." He said in a low and steady voice. Irma cringed and struggled, but the only thing she achieved was feeling more pressure applying on her wrists. "Never again don't you _dare_ barge into my room without permission, wake me up or speak to me like you did before." The pressure on her wrists was now painful. "Don't think that because I acted nice yesterday means that we are equal. You got that? You are a servant and I'm your master, and I demand _respect _from you! I'm not some old 'buddy' of yours. _Understood?_" He shook her against the wall again, his deep blue eyes searching hers.

"Enough!" Irma screamed and closed her eyes shut, feeling tears itching at the back of her eyes. If she had some poison, she would have drunk every last drop without second thoughts, for such a forbidden state and declaration of weakness was unacceptable for an Amazon. "Enough, enough, I understand!" She stopped fighting him. "I'm sorry for acting towards you like you were actually human! I forgot that all you High Priests are untouchable Gods and mere mortals can't compare to you! I'm sorry that…"

A hand was slapped over her mouth, and it was his. "You wish to know what we are?" It was strange. He never was particularly rough, but she could never fight him off when the time was coming.

Suddenly his touch became gentle, and his eyes softened. She shot him a questioning look but said nothing.

"Just don't do it again." He said, his brown bangs covering his eyes. He sighed and turned around, getting out of the room.

Irma was left as she was, petrified. Why…?

The answer came from the mirror three feet away. She approached the crystalline surface hypnotized, paralyzed by what she was seeing and was so afraid of do so:

Tears.

Two shining streams rolling over her smooth cheeks. Why hadn't she realized she was crying? Why _was _she crying? What was this feeling, why was she aching from… betrayal? The truth was, she hadn't expected Seto to act like this. She had been utterly stupid to treat him like a friend… thing she hadn't completely do, he had noticed that she was mocking him, but even so, she hadn't expected such a violent reaction… And SO?

She wasn't supposed to be friends with him! She was supposed to murder him in cold blood when the time would demand it! Yes… that was what she would do.

She took the dagger hidden inside her dress and surveyed it cautiously. She ran her fingers up and down it, from the golden base to the silver blade. She looked at the reflection on it, her reflection. It was as soulless as the blade. As it should be.

Today, for the first time in her life, she had acted cowardly. She had expressed a weakness in front of her worst enemy, and that wasn't a sin meant to be forgiven. But this would change. High Priest Seto was meant to die by her hand.

She looked up, at the real mirror. It received an empty smirk before it was shattered in pieces by her dagger, relishing the thought that it could be High Priest Seto's neck.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_Now-now, let's see… How do I translate that? I'm sure I remember it!_

Teana was looking frowned at the papyrus in front of her. She was sure she had seen that symbol before… Ugh, she had to get that information to High Priest Karim today!

"I should probably go and check this out in the library…" She sighed, blowing some bangs from her forehead, and made a move to stand up.

If she knew that then would come the end of the world, she would damn have remained in her place!

The walls all around her started shaking, and so did the ground under her feet. Other random people were running and screaming crazed all around, and she was making real efforts to hold the papyruses in her arms and her balance at the same time. "What the hell is happening??" She started screaming along, when she heard the only steady voice:

"All of you! Follow me to somewhere safe! The palace is being attacked! Come with me if you want to live!" A young guard was standing at the doorway, where all the people inside the room rushed to get. He was tall enough, with brown hair and brown eyes. And she knew him very well.

"Nice choice of words, Tristano! Sure now they are all relieved!" She yelled at him while she was walking past him.

"Oh, drop the act, will you?" He paused to reply. "This way, come on!" He continued yelling at the remaining scribblers.

"What on earth is happening, anyway?" She asked him, making real effort to be heard inside the entire din.

He turned to face her, and he was clearly very worried over something. "Some thief named Bakura broke into the palace! They say he wields a monster as powerful as the Egyptian Gods! I saw it…" He lowered his head. "The Pharaoh and the Priests maybe won't come out of this alive…"

Teana's eyes widened. Could the Pharaoh be possible to defeat that quick? That easily?

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Monsters!

That was the secret weapon of the Pharaoh, then.

Irma's eyes narrowed, as she surveyed the white-haired thief running away, almost defeated by the Pharaoh himself. Soon after Seto was gone, she had followed him to learn what all the fuss was about. It proved to be a profane thief who had stole Akunamukanon's dead body from his grave. And then, he was shoved away by the Pharaoh and his Priests, but to her, it didn't seem like it had cost the thief greatly. More like a delay in his plans…

And of course, only Seto was so cocky as to attack the thief first. She sighed. At least she had seen the Priest's true powers. It would be difficult to deal with them, but now they knew, they could do it. Her friends and she had the powers of nature, after all.

She turned away and made to move, but then she heard it:

"So? Did you enjoy the show?"

She turned again, and glared at his blue eyes. But then, she loosened up. "So you did saw me, huh Seto?" She chuckled bitterly.

"Of course I saw you, did you think I was an idiot as not to do so?" He answered mockingly and approached her.

"I think you were an idiot enough as to attempt to attack the thief first. Haven't you heard what happened to those who fight first row?" She looked at him straight in the eye, smirking. Now he was just in front of her, towering over her with his amazing height.

And then he smirked as well. "I see, whatever I do I can't break your spirit, can I?"

She lowered her eyes. She was so angry at him… and it was eating her inside. Hate, anger, animosity… All those things were worshiped by the Amazons. But then why didn't they feel good? Why was that so awful, like an illness? She had to get rid of it… She had to. She could allow herself to do that, just once… "I'm sorry." She whispered, and his eyes widened at that. "You are right; I shouldn't barge into your room and speak to you like that. I'm so sorry." She shouldn't be the one to apologize, but it did felt really better now. Why?

Seto didn't know what to think and what to assume. His eyes went downcast as well. "I… I didn't hurt you, did I?" He almost made a move to touch her arm, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His expression had an aura of sadness.

And suddenly all the weight was uplifted, and Irma felt herself smiling inwardly. Ok, and then openly. "Nah, don't worry! I'm not made of glass, either way!" She grinned and then winked. Seto's eyes widened in surprise once more. "Come on, you must be tired!" And she grabbed his hand to lead him back in the chambers.

"You don't have to sound so excited about it." He commented, wearing a please-spare-me expression.

"Oh, come on." She replied smiling, and then proceeded to gently to take hold of his hat.

"He-hey, what are you doing?" He started protesting – half-heartedly, that was.

"I know you hate that." She told him calmly. "It's not a big deal."

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled.

"I heard that."

"So?"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"And wasn't there supposed to be _a mirror_ in there?" Seto's eyes narrowed as soon as he stepped inside his room.

"Well, you're right! Past tense!" Irma tried to act carefree. She had picked up the pieces of the broken mirror, but she didn't find time to replace it. Oh, shit. That meant trouble.

"Irma."

She gulped. "Yes?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. The. Mirror."

"Uuuuh… Nothing, really! It was more like an accident, you see…" Suddenly her fingers had become a very interesting sight for her.

"You know what? I don't want to know. Just make sure that tomorrow it's in its place." Seto interrupted her, and walked towards the window. The sun of Egypt hit him full force in the face, but he didn't care. Instead, he enjoyed its warmth. He opened his eyes and looked at the city outside. Somewhere out there, Bakura had escaped them, and was now preparing another plan. He didn't fully know what the others thought… But he did know one thing. What he saw… Bakura was, or at least could be more powerful than the Pharaoh and all the Priests combined. He had faith in Atem, and each one of the rest of the Priests, but the power that Bakura possessed… it was different. This time they were lucky. The next, they surely wouldn't be. He glared at the horizon. If they wanted to beat Bakura, they would have to increase their power! By any means necessary!

He darted a glance towards Irma, only to see her picking up the tiny pieces remaining of the broken mirror. He didn't have the time to deal with her as well… And she was confusing the hell out of him! Maybe the best choice would be to have her killed…

He shook immediately the thought out of his head. No. Not now, at least. He could always use her for his benefit. He would wait until the cards were revealed… And perhaps he already knew a way to defeat Bakura…

"Hey." Irma's voice got him out of his thoughts. "Don't they look like diamonds?"

He stared at her palms, were she had gathered whatever was left from the mirror. The pieces were glistening like little stars. Like that night…

His breath caught up in his throat when he realized what he'd thought. Why was he remembering this night now, from so long ago? "Whatever." He spat cruelly and turned around, away from the light.

"Okay… no big deal." She whispered, and threw them away, watching them twinkle after they were gone. "They weren't something terrible, you know."

"You asked to know…" He paused a little, before continuing: "You asked to know what we are." He looked at her. "Did you get your answer?"

"Maybe."

_A plain maybe, is it Irma? _

"I just wonder if you can battle with your own hands than controlling those monsters. It seemed to me like a bunch of people who got tremendous power in their hands, and they are ruling over others like they are the only ones who can do it. Excuse me, it's pathetic." Oh, he knew it.

"Look! There is 'control' and there is 'right control'!" He almost barked. Man, could she make him furious! "The power is worthy only to those who are strong enough to wield it." Irma opened her mouth to say something, but he didn't let her: "And don't think that we are useless without our monsters. With them, it's just easier to keep our homeland safe."

"And live a luxurious life in expense of the poor farmers!" Irma's blood was starting to boil.

"The poor farmers you say don't lay a finger to ensure their own safety. We do that job for them." Seto was dangerously glaring. "And you live a good life too, in here."

"You don't know _a thing_ about my life! Don't you dare talk!" If Irma was a cat, she would have brought out her claws.

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

"Fine!!"

"FINE!" Irma stormed out again, furious but with some sense of satisfaction. After all, she had just told High Priests Seto off, what a relief!

She had to inform some Amazons, as well. She shouldn't linger. As fun as it may have been to see his pretty face pissed off.

**A/N: **At last, I finished it. I don't believe it! Ja ne people, please review, I love ya all!"


	7. Rebellion

**A/N: **Hello! It was a really long time since I updated, huh? Well I've lost my mood recently… I only hope it's worth it.

**Chapter 7: Rebellion**

_I wonder if there's a real meaning in all of this…_

Irma couldn't stop thinking as she stood above Seto's lying form. It was pitch black, the middle of the night, and she could only stare at him sleeping quietly like she herself had also drifted asleep, but standing. Her thoughts were running back from when she witnessed the death of her fellow Amazon sisters. What had hurt her more than anything was when she saw his soldiers throwing Hay Lin under the cliff. She idly wondered how much in pain must have been the rest of them, and especially Will, who had seen every single one of them dying horribly.

Could this boy really be the one who caused all this? She wouldn't put it past him. But something inside her was telling her it was so wrong…

She reached and removed some bangs from his forehead, careful not to wake him up. She allowed her fingers running down from his cheek to his chin. She really couldn't understand him at all. Why was he so violent, but also so… right and fair, at times? What could possibly be hiding behind his blue eyes?

She shook her head, gave a small laugh at her own thoughts and turned away.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

The sun had risen.

Seto sighed heavily as he found himself in front of tons of paperwork. Wasn't he a man of action or what? But he really didn't have any time for whining, and it wasn't his style, either. He grabbed his pen and got to work, thinking that the sooner he started, the quicker he'd get it done.

It was middle noon when he heard that annoying knocking in the door and a second after that, a young chestnut-haired girl didn't waste time to storm inside.

"What did I tell you about getting into my room like this?" He raised an annoyed eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You didn't come out of this room today, so I thought I should pay you a visit…" Irma explained as innocently as only a devil could. "And I thought you would be hungry. Apple?" She appeared an apple from her previously entangled behind her back hands.

Seto smirked. "You don't actually expect me to eat that, do you."

"Why not? I don't have poisoned it!" _Yet! Besides that would be a very boring way to kill you!_

Seto gave a small laugh and returned to his work. After three seconds, the place of his paper took a green apple.

"Eat. You haven't eaten anything from the morning." Seto raised his head to meet Irma's persistent gaze.

"How thoughtful of you!" He said, his voice dripping sarcasm, as he snatched his paper back. "Do me a favor and get lost, will you girl?"

"No." She shrugged and he glared. "But I'm warning you, if you don't eat it, I will!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Fine by me!" She took a bite and plopped on his bed.

"Now just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Keeping you some company."

"And does it honestly look like I need it?!" His glare had multiplied a dozen of times. "What I need is concentration to complete those reports, now GET LOST I said!"

Irma took another bite and stared at the apple. "Why? Does the crunching break your concentration? If it does you certainly lack of it."

"What are you trying to do? Make me force you out?" Seto declared dead serious.

Irma left the half-eaten apple at the nearby table, but suddenly she had a better idea. She stood up and threw it out the window, while she was approaching Seto. "I'm sorry for wanting to give you a little break from work, something you'll never do to yourself I bet…"

"Ouch!" They suddenly heard from down the window. "Now does High Priest Seto intend to make the place around his window a dump? Be careful when you're throwing stuff out of it!"

Seto and Irma sweat dropped.

"Sir, that was my fault, I'm so sorry!" Irma threw herself towards the window and bent to see the poor man holding his forehead. "Won't happen again, I promise!"

Seto's eye was twitching, even if he had the inward strange urge to laugh.

"Um… the next time, shall I bring something like soup…?" Irma grinned, while she was sweat-dropping even more.

"That's it, OUT!" Seto made an attempt to catch her, but with a swift movement, she was at the other side of the bed.

"Now-now, Priest Seto, let's not lose a temper, shall we? It would be quite the shame…" She tried to reason him, while they were continuing the chase around the bed.

Seto gave her a wolfish grin. "Two can play at this game." With just one step, he passed through the other side of the bed and caught her.

She sweat-dropped again. "Hm… just a minute to write down my will?"

"For what and for whom? You don't have any belongings." Seto raised an elegant eyebrow. "Any last wish?"

"…Don't kill me please?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." He scoffed, and with a smirk, he started tickling her.

She couldn't say she was shocked. She was anticipating that. She tried to tickle him back, but to no avail. "Ha-ha-ha, Seto stop… c'mon!"

"I won't. You asked for it!" He nuzzled her neck, since his hands were preoccupied with her waist, and got the appropriate reaction.

"I said stop! I'm too ticklish!" She protested, while trying to shove him off. The situation was beyond surreal, and she was mentally beating herself up so badly, that if she was doing it for real, she would've never have the strength to walk ever again. Acting like some air headed, imbecile girl around a boy that just plays like the cat with the mouse… She froze.

Seto felt her losing her resistance and saw her eyes darkening. He left her slowly, and he was now facing her back, his eyes looking at her as cold as always.

Before he could try and say anything, Irma had turned and enclosed him to a tight embrace. 'I'm sorry!' She wanted to scream a thousand times to him, but instead: "Seto, what do you intend to do about Bakura?" That was the only thing that came out after five minutes in silence.

He stiffened even more. Bakura? Where did that came from? "Why do you ask?" He questioned with the warmth of a glacier.

"Because he obviously is dangerous." She looked up at him, and the warmth of their gazes was equal. "He is only one man, and still he almost annihilated the palace."

"Our monsters are far better than his. We'll beat him in no time." Seto stated soullessly.

"Yeah, if you find him first!" She reminded him, severely. "Listen up Seto; I believe there really is a way to kill him."

"Oh. Really." He observed.

"Yes. In his sleep with poison." She scolded at him.

Seto shook his head. "You can't be serious. Are you seriously expecting from me to kill someone in such a cowardice way? You really don't know me at all."

"I know you, that's why I'm proposing this to you!" Irma raised her voice dangerously. "You idiot can get yourself killed in the name of honor! What value does honor have if you don't live to savor it? When you life is on the line, Seto, there are no dirty tricks or whatever you Egyptians usually come up with! There is no afterlife! What you do, what you have, what you get, are in THIS life, right here, right now! You must do whatever it takes to survive; there are no rules in battles like these!"

"Who are you trying to persuade? Me or you?" Seto calmly replied. Irma didn't find anything to say. Her face continued having that air of determination, never breaking the eye-contact with him.

"I'll win the Thief King with power, in an open battle. That, and nothing else." Seto put on his hat and got out the room. She didn't even look at him leaving. She only looked at the palm in her right hand.

_Whatever it takes… There are no rules in this battle… At what cost we beat out opponents._

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_Akunadin refused my proposal… What the heck was he blabbering about! I'll get the power I want with whatever way I want!_

"Hey Shada!" Seto called at the bold Priest, who turned and looked at him.

"What is it, Seto? You seem rather excited." The other Priest observed.

"I have a way to defeat Bakura. Are you interested?"

Ten minutes later, Irma saw them riding their horses towards the centre of the city.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"AAAAAARGH!!!!!"

"How about this man's Kha, Shada?" Seto asked his fellow Priest.

"Strong enough. It's a giant centipede. Will do well with poisons." Shada replied completely professionally.

"Well, then, take him into the palace." Seto ordered two random guards boringly. They proceeded onto the task, while the poor man was kicking, punching and screeching pointlessly:

"NO! No my lords, please, have mercy on me! Please my lords, don't do that to a weak man like me…" The man had gone hysterics, with tears running down his cheeks, because the same time, he knew it was futile.

"Shut up!" Seto cut him harshly, like ice. "You are nothing but a worm, you pathetic thief! You should be grateful you'll at least serve us in _some_ way!"

Shada watched the whole scene, and sighed heavily. This was no good, no good at all. At least, as it was for the greater good, it didn't seem like they served it. Seto was too dark for Shada's liking, but they really didn't have other choice than this.

"_To win the battle against Bakura, we must use an extreme way to increase our magic powers. Remember Shada, the seven Millennium items were forged by gold and the blood and souls of a whole village of thieves. Now, all we have to do is to find the stronger Kha's that represent equally strong monsters in each person's soul, and we'll use that instead. The power we'll get would be paramount!" _

Seto really did seem like he valued power above everything…

"Hey! You! The tall one with the blue robes!"

Seto and Shada turned, mildly surprised, only to come face to face with an extremely unusual boy. He was at Seto's age, and he had golden hair and dark brown eyes, which were glowing with hatred and detest.

"Are you High Priest Seto?" The boy continued questioning.

"And who the heck are you?" Seto glared dangerously, he didn't like the looks of it. It would cost him important time.

"I'll take that as a yes. My name is Jono." The blond boy replied.

A mumbling of recognition and multiple gasps of horror came from the crown that had gathered around. Seto moaned in realization. Then he smirked.

"So… you are the one that leads the rebels."

The gasps turned to screams and the people made an effort to run and cover the blond.

"Stay out of this, or I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm!" Seto's rode shone, as he motioned it towards them. The crowd stepped away trembling.

"Please, move away." Jono also said to them, albeit much more politely. "This is something I'll do myself." He glared at Seto again, who didn't lose any time scoffing:

"Oh, isn't that the talking of a hero!"

Jono glared harder at him. "I don't pretend being anything. I'd never step as low as you, cowards!" He yelled.

"What did you say?" Seto almost whispered, and his eyes glowed dangerously. Shada took a hold of his Millennium Key.

"I didn't say anything the people can't see!" Jono stood his ground, totally unaffected by their hostile movements. "You trade people's lives for the power you want to get! Look how people are afraid of you! The Pharaoh knows nothing but getting from the poor whatever they may have left!"

"Don't you dare stain the Pharaoh's name in you lowly mouth, you pathetic dog!" Seto raised the Rod, but Jono only smirked.

"You see what I mean? You are nothing without that hocus-pocus magic of yours!" Jono's expression angered once again. "You sacrificed innocent people's lives for you to be able today to live in such luxury and delight, which those Items give you. In fact," Jono grinned evilly, "I believe that you couldn't stand a moment if we crossed our swords." And he dragged his one, the blade shining while reflecting the sun.

"You dare you, you…" Shada started, but Seto shoved his rode in the other's arms, silencing him immediately.

"You want a fight? You'll have one." Seto tended his sword towards Jono, and gave away an evil laugh. "Thinking you can beat me! How naïve of you!"

"Thinking you can't lose. How foolish of you." Jono whispered loudly enough to be heard, and afterwards, there was nothing to tell. He attacked.

Their swords crossed the sky and landed violently on each other. They took a step away, and then repeated the action from a different angle. And again. And again.

_He's stronger than I thought…_Seto contemplated, and gave his opponent a knowing smirk. Jono answered with a snarl, and hit the other's blade again.

_Damn it…He's just too skilled! The bastard has predicted my every move!_ Jono gave another hit, which was repelled back like every other one. At this point he was panting from frustration.

"What happened?" Seto asked casually. "Got tired from now? It's just ten minutes we're fighting!" His mockery received a direct snarl, and Jono gritted his teeth. "Wow. The dog finally showed me his fangs."

"Shut up you fucking asshole!" Jono barked at him. "That's easy to say since you're always in defense!"

"You came to me looking for a fight." Seto's eyes had narrowed. "You were the one who asked for a chance to kill me, so here it is, take it if you can."

"I'll very well damn will!" Jono yelled and ran maniacally towards his opponent, clashing their swords together. While they were entangling their swords, Jono saw that Seto was defenseless under his raised arms. So he managed a kick towards the other's stomach. The brunette gasped in pain and shut his eyes.

_Did I get him?_

Blue eyes were raised against his own.

"Fool."

Jono didn't know when he lost his balance. After the kick, Seto's arms had shoved him backwards and he found himself flat on the ground. More angrily than desperately, he cut the air between him and Seto, partly hoping he got him, partly wanting to distance himself from him. This was proved to be another mistake, because Seto attacked swiftly and Jono remained watching his sword twirling in the air, away from him. He swore loudly, and then felt the cold blade of the other on his neck.

"It's over." Seto's cold voice announced.

_Shit!_ Jono thought and growled. Getting killed from this bastard… That wasn't something he intended to do, not at all.

Seto's blade was pressed again onto his neck, and the blood started trickling down. Now that the adrenaline from the battle had started fading away, Jono felt a powerful pang of fear shooting through his body. He fought back the shiver by glaring and growling even more.

"What should I do with you, hm?" Seto asked with fake interest. "How should I decide your fate?"

"Shut up you bastard! If you're going to kill me, do it now!" Jono barked, determined. He had lost, he would face the consequences.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Interesting. But I have another idea. Let's just let the crowds decide. The people who wanted so badly to protect you… Now that you are the looser… I wonder what they'll say." Seto turned to the people surrounding them. "What do you say?" He shouted at them. "Should I kill him? Or perhaps spare him? Which one do you choose?"

The crowd felt silent for some moments. Then, from the back of it, some voices sounded:

"Kill him!"

"Yeah… Yeah, kill him!"

Jono's eyes fell downcast, bitterness the only emotion they showed in. Soon enough, the voices had become the large echo of all he people gathered around. Seto was looking at him, darkly.

"So these are the people you sacrificed your life for? This is what you _wished_ for?" He asked the blond, with no sign of compassion in his voice.

"Get this over with, Priest!"

"Yeah, we wanna see some blood! Teach that boy who's the boss!"

Seto's blood was boiling from hatred and revulsion. Why was Jono willing to sacrifice his life for these people, who didn't count anything in front of their dearest, tiny lives? He pressed the blade harder towards the boy's neck hoping to get some reaction from him.

"Just. Do it." Was the answer, while Jono's golden bangs were covering his dark eyes.

"Idiot." Seto murmured and raised his sword, ready to hit. He was ready to direct it swiftly down, when his ears caught the noise. His blue eyes barely managed to catch a glimpse of it, but it was enough.

The arrow which was aiming for High Priest Seto's temple, and would've definitely hit its target, hit instead Seto's sword's blade, with a loud clang. There were many gasps and exclamations of admiration from the crowd, but Seto didn't mind them. He used this time to crush with his foot Jono's hand, who had just grabbed the opportunity and bolted to take hold of his sword.

"Find who threw the arrow." Seto ordered two following guards. Then he turned to Jono: "You… I wonder why you fought for." He raised his sword again.

"You can't understand… A monster like you could never understand!" Jono spat at him and darted his eyes on the ground, waiting for the hit.

Seto's blade hissed and cut the air. Jono slammed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Some moments later, he realized he was still breathing. And not only that, he wasn't feeling any pain.

Utterly stunned, Jono opened his eyes and saw that Seto's blade hadn't gone into his neck, but inside the ground centimeters away. He looked at the Priest with wide eyes.

Seto took the blade off and gave the people around a loathing glance. "You scum. His blood doesn't deserve to be spilled over the looks of you." And with that, he turned away, while many of the people in the crowd were looking extremely guilty.

Jono had lost his voice. But suddenly, it hit him: "Whoa, wait a minute! You say that if they had asked for me to be spared, _then _you would've killed me?!" He stood up, genuinely pissed off.

"Don't flatter yourself. My plans about you when I defeated you haven't changed for a mere moment." Seto responded, and Jono looked confused. "What's his Kha, Shada?"

"WHAT?!" Jono felt absolute dread coming over him. Before he managed to protest any further, Shada had taken hold of the key.

Seto watched with mild amusement the other Priest surveying the blonde's soul, and then backing away screaming.

"What? Too strong for you to handle? Don't make me laugh, Shada!" He mocked, as always.

"No… his Kha is powerful and normal, it's a Flame Swordsman, but… this boy… it's like some other Kha had come and inhabited in his soul! I couldn't see it very well, but I think it was… A dark dragon!" Shada looked completely terrified.

Seto's eyes were narrowed. "Well, that IS interesting. Take him along the others."

"WHAT?!" Jono repeated but no one seemed to hear him. "Damn you, you Priest!!! You'll pay for this, you son of a bitch, I'll…" The guards took hold of him.

"Hey, my Priests." Two guards returned from inside the people, holding a resisting figure in their hands. "We found you threw the arrow at you." And from under the hood she was wearing, a blond woman was revealed. Her language wasn't less colorful than Jono's.

"You asses! Let me free, NOW I SAID!" Her violet eyes were throwing thunders and lightning at them.

"Mai…?" Jono just managed to stutter. She looked at him and stopped, lowering her eyes.

"Shada? Her Kha?" Seto asked, more or less uninterested. The other Priest proceeded.

"Powerful. A Harpy Lady." Mai tried to bit him.

"Very nice, take her with him." He pointed at Jono. "That's good fishing for one day…"

"Why you…" Jono was boiling.

"My Priests! Something is happening down there, look!" One of the guards indicated towards a road. Seto could see people throwing rocks at someone. "They say it has something to do with a white-haired girl!"

Time stopped moving for Seto.

_A white-haired girl?_

_Could it be… could it possibly be…_

_Her? _

**A/N: **Leave a review pls! XD


	8. Your Important Person

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm really glad to see you again after all! Soon the tests will start in my school, by I'll try to update at least after two weeks. Now, on to!

**Chapter 8: Your Important Person**

"Gee, what's all the fuss about?" Irma asked Teana, startled. "High Priests Shada and Seto just turned and brought with them a great deal of people, just what are all these for?" Around them a pandemonium reigned in the palace, at the slave's dormant. People were all frightened from what had seemed like slaughter and were wondering whether they could be in the same danger or not. Irma and Teana had found each other to share their ideas about the fact, which unfortunately were relatively poor.

"I really don't know for sure, they all went straight to the dungeons." Teana replied, worried. "I wonder how much the Pharaoh knows of this… I can swear, they were all captured violently and they are NOT going to have fun down there… Well, all of them accept that white-haired girl." She added with a giggle.

"Huh?" Irma looked surprised. "I didn't see any white-haired girl in the crowd. It would have been easy to notice, wouldn't it?"

Teana let a small laugh. "Of course you didn't. She was carried straight to High Priest Seto's room!"

…

"…Irma?" Teana squeaked.

The sea-green eyed girl had just worn an expression the most stones would envy. "Repeat." When she spoke, it was like she was conditioned to.

"Um…uh…eh…you know…I-I think…" That was too much, the way the other girl looked this pissed and the piercing gaze… "I don't know okay!" Teana squeezed out. "I just heard it and I think I saw but I'm not sure and please don't look at me like that…" She opened her eyes, to see the people at the hall looking at her like she was crazy. Irma was nowhere no be found.

"Where did she go?!"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Irma's mind couldn't really comprehend what was happening. All she could think of was: _He. Will. Die!_

How… How the hell??? Since when did he pick up poor girls from the street to 'have a nice time'? She refused to believe it, she utterly refused, but the same time she knew the chances something else was going on were highly unlike to be accurate. And with white hair! Since when do _girls _have white hair? A girl like _this _would prevent her from completing her mission? Damn, if she stayed in his room, when would she have time to steal the papyruses? And what was he, a pervert to like something like this? He could be. After all, he…

Her thoughts were cut off swiftly, when she saw the two of them. When had she approached Seto's room so quickly, she didn't know.

But it was strange; the sight of the two of them didn't make her angry, it couldn't. No; it was a scene of complete peace and serenity. The girl had indeed white hair, but she had the ethereal beauty of a goddess. She was sleeping quietly, and Seto was standing above her, looking at her form with melancholy. Irma had never seen him like this. So sad, so peaceful, so… emotional. How could she be angry at them? And for what?

The sadness she received after these thoughts was like someone had grabbed a spear and pierced it through her chest. Why, why, the fuck _why_? It wasn't like she was feeling guilty that she would destroy him, after all he destroyed everything in her life. Forgiveness wasn't among the virtues an Amazon should have. And it wasn't _jealousy_! It wasn't like she was crestfallen because she could never be with Seto and have him looking at _her_ this way…

She really felt like crying. She had never believed she could be so weak.

Seto turned and spotted her. He did nothing, but lowering his eyes and approaching her slowly.

Irma shrugged, when he was finally near her. "Who is she?" She plainly asked him.

"Believe it or not… whatever's left from my family." Seto looked distantly at the resting form. Irma almost choked.

"Family…? Well…" Now she was confused beyond belief. She was still suspicious, but the relief was indeed great. And she was indeed in great trouble.

"Can you please take care of her?" Seto asked. "I have to go and finish some business…" His eyes hardened a little as he took hold of his rod.

Irma chose to ignore the sudden politeness. "Yeah, sure." She nodded. _He obviously won't tell me anything now, so I'll just ask her. Somehow I don't think she's a sister or a cousin…_

Seto left hastily, and Irma took his place near the girl, after she grabbed a chair to sit on. She remained watching at her for like fifteen minutes, when the body of the girl started to stir.

"Seto…" The girl murmured, without opening her eyes.

"Um… he's not here anymore, but you're in good hands." Irma smiled, and that was the first thing the white-haired girl saw when she opened her eyes.

Irma could have let her jaw fall. The eyes of the girl were that stunning blue she had seen only in Seto. Perhaps they were related after all…

"But… where is he? I'm sure I saw him… I think…" She looked fragile and confused. The first thing that crossed Irma's mind was that this girl couldn't probably raise a hand to protect herself from any danger. However, she knew better than not being able to distinguish between being and appearances.

"Where he is? Shouldn't you be more worried about where _you_ are?" Irma raised an eyebrow, but then smiled again, before the girl could answer. "High Priest Seto brought you in the palace. You're safe from whatever was happening outside… he's gone for now, but don't worry, he'll be back soon. What's your name?"

"I'm Kisara." She responded meekly, but then she changed attitude. "Please, I know you know where he is! Take me to him, I have to see him!" It was like she was in agony.

"Whoa, calm down!" Irma tried to relax her. "Why do you want to see him so much, anyways?"

"I…I can't tell you." Kisara shook her head.

"I see…" Irma lowered her eyes. "What are you to him, girl?"

"What are _you_ to him?" Kisara asked back, with that calm way of hers now. "Are you close to him?"

"Heh, what I am to him is complicated…" Irma laughed ironically. "But when he left, he told me that you're whatever left of his family. I don't think you are a relative, correct?"

"It's… a long story." Kisara lowered her eyes.

But Irma wouldn't let this go that easily. "You're his… fiancé?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort." Kisara shook her head negatively again. "I just have to see him… I traveled so much to find him…"

Irma suppressed a sigh of relief. "For what, anyways. I can't believe why someone would get themselves so tired for this. He's just a heartless bastard, after all." She shrugged.

"No, he's not!" Kisara shot herself up so quickly and strongly that Irma thought she had just transformed. "Don't talk like this for him! That plainly shows me you don't know him at all!"

"Really?" Irma asked coldly. "Let me break your childish illusions." She stood up quietly, her movements and eyes as cold as her voice. "How would _you_ call someone who ordered the total annihilation of a village by any means necessary?"

Kisara's eyes widened in fright. "W-What are you talking about?!"

"High Priest Seto ordered the destruction of the Amazon village of the North, and the slaughter of all the Amazon's living in it." Irma stated mercilessly. "The only one left was the Queen of Peace and that because they married her to the Pharaoh to humiliate their nation more. All High Priest Seto's handiwork. Do I need to go on?" She added ironically.

Kisara slammed her eyes shut and shook her head. "No… never…" She whispered, and then thundered: "I don't know who told you those lies, but it's all a fake!!! Seto would never do something this cruel, especially the action you just described!" Tears were glistening behind her blue eyes. "Seto would never slaughter a whole village just for some sick satisfaction; in fact, he could never do something like that for whatever reason!"

"Okay." Irma shrugged. "So you are either deaf, or blind, or plain stupid, and you can't understand what's going on around you."

Kisara curled her fists and glared. "He could never do this. Don't act like you know him. You don't know what he did; you don't know what happened to him five years ago!"

_Oh,_ Irma thought. _Now I'm actually getting somewhere._ "Care to inform me?" She folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

"Seto saved me." Kisara stated that simply. "Bandits had attacked my village. They had killed everyone but they captured me because they thought that my white hair, skin, and my blue eyes could get them much money, if they sold me. Seto was just passing near their camp with his horse, but he didn't hesitate to get me out of the cage, fight the bandits, escape with me and in the end let his horse to me to run away as fast as I could." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but her voice was steady. "I swore to him that day. I swore that someday I would repay him for what he did for me." She raised her eyes to meet Irma's. "After this, the same bandits burned down his village. The burned his house in front of him, along with his mother and little brother. So don't you act like you know anything about who he really is." Kisara concluded wisely.

_Whatever's left from his family, huh? Seems like High Priest Seto wasn't born into luxury…_Irma remained contemplating for a while. "Those things you just told me… Mean nothing to me." She eventually declared, in a cruel tone. "What he _was_ is very different from what he is _now_. Plus, the destruction of his village and the elimination of his family isn't a reason that would stop him from being heartless. On the contrary. It would make him the monster he is now." _And wouldn't be a justification._

"Believe what you may think is right." Kisara told her. "I'm not here to change your mind. I'm here to warn him and protect him. So…"

"Oh, I see." Irma realized, and smirked. "Protect him from Thief King Bakura, I suppose. But you know, I sensed something weird about you. It's like the energy in your body is so much that it's flowing, bottled inside until you release it with great vehemence." Kisara didn't react to the comments, or to the other girl's scoffing expression. "But I understand now. You can use the power to protect _him _but not yourself. This is the rule, isn't it?"

Kisara gritted her teeth. _How…How would she know?_ She thought.

"Pathetic." Was Irma's only comment. "Having such a tremendous power and wasting it for the likes of him… If you're unable to protect yourself, you won't do him any good, you know." And she turned her back at the other.

That stopped Kisara on her tracks. What the other girl was saying was right… _But I can't give up! I have to reach Seto whatever the cost is! _She raised her eyes to Irma's turned away form. _Even so… how did she sense my energy? How can a normal person possibly do that? What is she?_ "What are you? _Who_ are you?" She finally questioned. "Why do you hate Seto this much?"

Irma chuckled. "Hate? Right… I suppose I should hate him. I'm not really sure I do, though."

"Why?" Kisara almost whispered.

"Why?" Irma turned with a huge dumbass grin plastered on her face. "But because I'm a full idiot, that's why! Now… let's change the subject!" She proposed, the huge smile never leaving her face. "My name is Irma. I'm a servant in this palace, High Priest Seto's personal, I suppose, or something like that. He asked me to look after you, so…"

_Just what_ is_ this girl?_ Kisara thought, utterly confused, not in a bad way though. She was making her want to laugh, thing she hadn't do for a long time now.

Suddenly, the door was violently smashed open, and two guards entered. "White-haired girl! Follow us!" One of them barked. "High Priest Akunadin ordered us to transfer you to the dungeons with the rest of the ones we caught today!" Kisara backed off terrified.

"Hold it right there!" Irma stood in front of Kisara, guarding her. "I have other orders! High Priest Seto doesn't obviously agree with High Priest Akunadin! Don't touch her, you ain't gonna have a nice time!" She glared at them.

"Oh, you pathetic wench, get out of my sight!" The same man walked towards them like there was nothing at all to stop him. He tried to shove Irma away, but in a matter of seconds he found himself flat on the floor, his head bumping at the stony floor.

"You WHORE!" The other one screamed and ran towards her like a bull.

Irma swore under her breath. If she fought them off, it would just save Kisara meaningless time and it would mean the revelation of her disguise, thus, her death. She dodged the attack, and on the roll she got out of the room. "Hold it, Kisara! I'll bring Seto, don't worry! I promise!"

Kisara said nothing. What could she say, after all?

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Tristano bent and drank from the fount, exhausted. Today was a very tiring day; his job description wasn't what someone would describe as easy. They had caught many criminals and bandits… He wondered if those people would ever stop existing, and laughed at his own thoughts.

"Sorry… Do you need some more water, or…"

He turned. The girl who had just spoken was definitely not an Egyptian, but she was so pretty… He smiled. "No, I'm okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She smiled politely, and sank the ewer she was holding in the water.

"You're not an Egyptian are you?" Tristano asked, carefree. "No, you definitely aren't. From where are you?"

"Oh, I'm coming from way North and East…" She laughed a bit. "My name is Hay Lin. You?"

"Tristano… I work as a guard in the Egyptian Palace." He informed her.

"Oh." She lowered her eyes. "It must be very difficult." She mused loudly.

"Well… sometimes. But it's okay, as long as we have something to protect." Tristano smiled.

_Something to protect…_ "I see." She gave him a bitter smile. "I guess I have to go now. It was nice talking to you." She turned and started walking away.

Something inside Tristano was screaming. "Wait!" He called at her in the end. "Will you be here tomorrow?…Around this hour, let's… say?"

Hay Lin turned. "Yes… I think I will."

That time, her eyes were sweet.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn…"

"For God's sake, Jono stop it!" Mai snapped. "Kicking the cage won't do any good to us, you know!"

"There's nothing wrong in trying!"

The blond woman sighed. "Fine, have it your way. But at least be quiet, I mean don't talk while you're doing this! You're giving me a headache!"

The brown-eyed boy stopped and sat beside her. "You had the chance not to follow me. Why did you throw it?" After their capture, they were taken down the dungeons as everyone else, locked in the cages. Watching the others taking a hold of their Kha's and fighting each other to death, was sickening them to no extent. As if this wasn't enough, High Priest Akunadin was acting like an insane sadist would. Jono had tried to fight it, but to no avail.

"We said we would be in this together, didn't we?" Jono's eyes were reflecting incredible sweetness. Mai blushed. "After all, I was sure that if I didn't follow you, you would do something stupid again. Like when you challenged openly High Priest Seto!" She scolded him, trying to fight the blush off.

"I had thought of striking Seto's pride and finish this off as soon as I could. I didn't know he was so strong…" Jono complained. The thought of his loss was really bugging him. How could he defeat Seto once and for all?

"Jono, look! That's the white-haired girl we saw!" Mai suddenly indicated towards the makeshift arena. "And the Priest is… protecting her?"

"No, don't tell me…" Jono got as close as the bars of their cage would allow him too. He saw the two High Priests arguing, and he caught sentences like: 'I didn't want it to be like this!' 'Be a realist, Seto. Use the true power and slay your enemies!' _Huh? So High Priest Seto didn't want this? Then what…_ "What it that idiot doing??!!" He yelled suddenly.

"He went into the arena!" Mai gave him the answer both knew. "Is he planning to throw himself to the shadows??!!" She hadn't finished her sentence when Seto and Kisara fell into the abyss. The last moment, Seto managed to grab a chain with his one hand and Kisara's wrist with the other.

After that, there was an explosion of light. Everyone was running panicked by the unbelievable power the girl's body had just released. At that very moment, Jono felt his body freezing up. He stared in awe the creature that had regenerated from the light, he stared at it in the eyes and he felt no fear. The Blue Eyes White Dragon…

_What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like this? Is this truly my soul that reacts to this Dragon's gaze?_ Jono thought numbly. He had no fear of the creature. He stared at the dragon that was destined to protect High Priest Seto for all the eons that would follow. The feelings of sorrow and longing, Jono knew, they weren't his.

Irma was standing nearby; covered in the few shadows the power of the White Dragon's light had left. Her feeling was despair. If Seto possessed such power, they could never, ever beat him! That fact offered her also a different emotion, that of happiness, and she didn't like one bit. _How the hell are we supposed to win this…?_

She turned her gaze elsewhere, and she found the answer.

_This blond boy inside the cage… does he have the same amount of power I saw in Kisara?_ Well, if he didn't, he certainly was close enough. Only that the power that was emitting from his body wasn't of light, like Kisara's. It was power of darkness.

_So is that it? Light against darkness? _

If they couldn't beat Seto in any other way… then only one option was left for them.

She had to set that boy free!

**A/N: **Review pls.  


	9. Dried Up Scream

**A/N: **Hello, fellows! Sorry it's been so long, but you know… Obligations. I just hope it'll be worth it.

**Chapter 9: Dried Up Scream**

_I'm sorry…_

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"No, no, absolutely nothing."

"You're sure?"

Seto and Irma were talking at the hall. Kisara had been put to sleep after the frightening adventure she had just experienced, and now Seto was interrogating Irma for any 'tiny' details. Truth be told, it'd be better for him to have a full view of what was happening around him, much unlike the Pharaoh. The problem was how he could get that.

"Yeah, yeah…" _Translation: How the hell am I supposed to tell you everything? I mean, hello, I'm an Amazon and I came in disguise to kill you! By the way, a blond boy in the dungeons has the power to defeat Kisara's Blue Eyes; probably… did I mention that the Egyptian nation will be annihilated in some months from now? _Irma sighed heavily, "Oh…"

"That 'yeah' and this 'oh', you know that I don't expect much from it, right?" Seto scolded her.

"I know, I know…" She held her temples with her palms and squeezed her eyes shut. "It's just that it's… too complicated… I'm so confused and I don't know…" She sighed again. There wasn't any better way to describe her feelings for the past weeks she had stayed with him. "You hadn't gone accord with High Priest Akunadin's will, had you?" She looked at him with a depressed expression.

Seto's gaze went icy again. "No." He looked down. "I would never do what he did to those people… especially after Mahado's death…"

Oh yeah, the magician was dead already. She had heard something about it, but it was more like he had just gained more power to her. Either way, Irma still graced Seto with a scoffing chuckle. "So it's true then! You really _are_ unrealistic!"

She felt his fingers wrapping immediately around her neck. "Watch your mouth, would you wench?" Holding tightly her neck, he brought her near his face. She was smirking and he looked way angered. Even if her own fingers were trying desperately to untie the noose around her, that was a way too huge victory to be ignored.

"In what sheets have you been raised upon to?" She mocked in his face. "Did you use to read fairytales? What was your favorite part? Where the good guys were winning the bad guys with a movement of their fingers because they believed in love and friendship? Or don't you know that there isn't always a happy ending in real life? Have you ever really fought? Have you ever really killed?" Her eyes shone.

He left her neck, expressionless. They continued to stare in each other's eyes for some minutes afterwards, until Seto commented: "Your eyes."

She was taken aback a bit. "What about them?" She asked suspiciously.

"They are shining."

"What? ...And so?" She couldn't see where he was getting at.

He looked away. "I didn't read fairytales."

She looked at him stunned and speechless. That was it? _That_ she could have guessed! …Wait a minute…

She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her: "My mother and little brother were burned in front of my eyes, inside my house. I never knew my father." He faced her again. "Therefore, I don't think that there's a meaning in asking me if I believe that there's a happy ending in life. An ending of what, whatsoever?" He looked sad, but less distant than he usually seemed to be.

"I…" Kisara had spoken the truth, then, Irma realized. She felt sorry for him, even though she knew she shouldn't. Her features showed her sadness immediately.

"And as for your last question… Of course I've fought, and of course I've killed. I won't say it was a pleasurable experience… But it could have been worst. It could have been me the one who had gotten killed." His blue eyes remained the same.

"You don't need to apologize to _me _about killing. I understand." _Shit! That wasn't meant to be said!_ She turned her head quickly away and bit her lower lip.

He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He looked away again. "I just wished that for one time we could fight without sacrifices of blood… Pharaoh has taught that to me." He chuckled benevolently.

Tears glistened at the back of her eyes. That was it! Risk it all to gain it all!

"Th-then why d-did you ordered the destruction of the village?!"

There, she had said it. Now whatever was meant to happen let it happen!

Seto's eyes narrowed, but he looked more confused than angry. "I… usually understand what you're saying – you're not this difficult after all," He smirked when she fumed, "but I really don't get what you said just now. I never ordered any village to be destructed. Why? Did you hear so?"

Her eyes had widened in wonder. He really, looked innocent… and if he was, what would happen? She nodded. "Yeah, I had heard that you did that to some village of the South…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "They insist on picturing me like the worst guy, huh. Anyway. It can't be helped." He shrugged. "And I don't even care. Don't come tonight, okay? My room doesn't need anything to be fixed." With those words, he walked past her. She watched him as he left.

_I don't know about your room… but your soul… and my soul…_

_Those are the things I'm worried about._

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Here. They are the last of the papyruses."

"Nice job, Artemis!" Cornelia exclaimed and grabbed the papers her brunette friend gave her enthusiastically. The path they had made from the palace's fountain was really very useful. Elyon had come; everything was ready for the bursting of war. Will was constantly smirking now, so did Orube.

"The time is coming." Taranee observed. "Soon enough, Egypt will stop existing in this world."

Hay Lin looked even more depressed than the last time Irma had seen her.

"Wait, guys, there is something I need to tell you." Irma stated. "High Priest Seto has just gained tremendous power… it won't be easy for us to defeat him, as it would have been earlier."

Hay Lin stirred. "What? What's wrong?" Will's eyes narrowed.

"A girl." Irma sighed. "She has a monster inside her and its protecting him like a faithful dog. It's a dragon, and it can annihilate our entire army if he releases it."

"It's not like we are weak, either." Orube spat. "We can take it down with our magical powers…"

"No, we can't." Irma interrupted her, annoyed. "However, someone else does."

"Who?" Will asked coldly.

"A boy. A blond boy he has caught. He has reverse powers; he can deal with the White Dragon. Also, he has a blond girl with him, who can easily help him. The problem is to free them from the dungeons." Irma thought back how many guards and how many insane magical powers were guarding the prisoners.

A male voice sound: "Blond boy? With a blond woman? I think I know who they are." A man with beige hair and gray eyes stepped inside the tent, followed by a girl with also beige hair, gray eyes and a crown, and a man with long light chestnut hair. Irma smiled at them.

"Hi, Phobos, Elyon, Cedric." She greeted them. "Long time no see. So who are they?"

"The rebel leaders, Jono and Mai." Phobos smirked. "Can you imagine what will happen when we take them in our side?"

"Don't get so hasty, big brother." Elyon offered. "We have no guarantee they'll want to join forces with us."

"If we set them free, there would be no such problem." Cedric spoke. "The real problem is that we don't know how to get them out, am I right? We'll need a guard from inside."

"Well we don't have one. If we did, we wouldn't talk right now about it." Irma scolded at him.

"We don't have time either." Taranee observed. "I think we should…"

"I'll go."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Hay Lin in surprise. She looked back, her black eyes a plea.

"Please, guys… if you could just let that to me only. I have a way to free them, but it will be impossible if someone else comes with me. I can guarantee it if Irma puts me inside."

Will shrugged. "Sure, Nefelee. It's all up to you. Tonight. Oh, and Irma…" She turned to the sea – green eyed girl, who grinned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Will smiled back but not for long.

"Tonight, after you guide Hay Lin inside…" Irma blinked at the redhead's tone.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Kill High Priest Seto."

Everything fell apart, and Irma suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_Tonight... Tonight... Tonight... Tonight… _

"_Don't come tonight, okay? My room doesn't need anything to be fixed."_

_I'll have to fix everything tonight._

"Artemis, I can go on alone now." Hay Lin stated, as they were walking down the hall.

"Really?" Sea-green eyes were dull.

"Yeah… you go… and be careful."

Irma felt the breeze caressing her brown locks, and then she was all alone. She just walked the same destination she was walking each morning for some months now. Her skin had frozen. It must have been the air that was unusually cold. Yeah, just that. Even the dagger in her right hand was feeling cold against her flesh. So cold…

The palace was unusually quiet and dark as well. She walked down the corridor without realizing. Time didn't matter, temperature didn't matter, light… didn't matter either.

She opened the door, to find him sleeping.

_Flashbacks_

_Kirmans, desks, closets, gold …jewels? - here and there, and then a bed with silky blue sheets, were a boy in her age was sleeping._

_She approached the boy carefully, as if she didn't want to wake him up. She scanned his face. Chestnut hair falling, covering his forehead, straight nose, high cheekbones, lips full fine for a man and a strong jaw line were completing his features. She was scrutinizing him over ten minutes, and she couldn't find a flaw. The sheets were dragged until his waist, leaving him bare-chested. She observed his broad chest falling up and down with each breath, then his arms. He was fit. Very nice…_

_The first thought that crossed her mind was that she had walked into the wrong tent. But then again… She had clearly heard the guardians say that this was his tent! And she had heard it not from two, or three, but from ten different guardians, as she had stolen new clothes (she couldn't walk in with the Amazon's attire) and she was changing into them in her hide-hole. She didn't like the thought forming in her head. _

_No no no, don't tell me…__She thought, almost panicked. __Don't tell me High Priest Seto likes boys!_

"_May I help you with anything?"_

"_And you must go to their beds if they ask you to. What will happen if High Priest Seto, who you seek so intensely to get his permission, ask you so?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that, since it was you sleeping in his bed!"_

"_Oh. Really."_

"_High Priest Seto, your majesty, its nearly time. We wait your signal to gather things and continue towards Thebes."_

_No. Fucking. Way…_

_She didn't remember if she instinctively flinched when the whip hissed and cut the air. Next thing she knew was looking numbly at the same weapon threatening her moments ago, lying lifeless in front of her feet._

"_Hitting a defenseless person with the whip do you really believe that honors you? Or did you think that by hitting her you would make her more obedient?"_

"_I'm sorry for acting towards you like you were actually human! I forgot that all you High Priests are untouchable Gods and mere mortals can't compare to you! I'm sorry that…"_

_End Flashbacks_

"I'm sorry."

Emerald eyes, sharp like the jewel itself, surveyed the man's body under them. The brunette boy was sleeping peacefully, covered up his chest with blue sheets. He was just looking innocent, the way his chest was rising and falling and the fluttering of his eyes in his sleep... She idly remembered when she had wonder how his eyes would be when she'd slay him… and that it'd be delicious and exciting if he was afraid… Now those thoughts were haunting her to remind her of how much of an idiot she could be.

She reached her arm to touch him, to feel him warm one more time, one last time. Her hand neared his forehead, only to freeze centimeters away. That's right… if she did that… he'd wake up. She couldn't risk it. She had to complete the mission; her fellow friends would wait…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Artemis, aren't you glad? Finally, you'll stop running at the heels of that detesting man!" Orube exclaimed._

"_Just don't waste any time slaying him. Do it quickly and get here to get things done." Phobos interfered, annoyed._

_Irma was just staring at them without seeing through._

"_Hey." She heard suddenly. She turned and faced Will._

_The redhead gave her a dagger. Irma stiffened immediately up. "Take it." Will said. "Bring it back dyed with his blood."_

"_Oh, that's right." Cornelia's expression was wolfish. _

_Taranee sighed. "I just hope all this ends soon…It's up to you, Artemis. But I don't really worry," The black girl smiled, "Since it's you."_

_End Flashback_

All of them… trusted her so much…

She gritted her teeth. What was the fucking meaning in this, when she couldn't trust even her own self??? She felt completely and utterly lost. How could they trust someone like her? Someone so weak enough to melt her heart at the mere sight of a simple boy? She gritted her teeth even more and grabbing the dagger with both of her hands, she raised it upon her victim's heart.

No more hiding. No more deceiving. No more turning backs. Now it was time to face it, and see herself if she was strong and useful enough for her nation or just plain trash. She had nothing to lose, right? Nothing except his smile, his eyes, his voice…

"Damn it!" She whispered enraged. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!!!"

Seto didn't even stir. He just remained lying before her, just like a ship before its slaughter. Irma's eyes were twitching; _Come on!_ She pushed herself. _One strike and it'll be over! Just some blood, and then you'll forget him! It's nothing!_ _He's nothing that important! Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!!! _Her body leaned forward and her eyes shone again.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Sam woke up almost screaming, throwing the sheets around her. Beside her, Atem jumped out of his sleep rather unmercifully.

"Nefer… What's going on?" He asked immediately, pushing forcefully away the sleepiness from his eyes. He sat, to see his green-eyed wife trembling and bracing herself, curled into a ball like she wanted to get protected by all beings in the world. Sam didn't answer. She felt cold, so cold…

And suddenly, the warmth engulfed her. Her eyes widened, and she just turned her head a little, only to face Atem's. The Pharaoh had just wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her left shoulder, his eyes closed. Warmth was starting running through her body, only to rest on her cheeks. Then Atem opened his eyes and she found herself unable to tear her gaze from those mauve orbs. "N-nightmare…" She managed to stutter.

Atem hugged her closer to him, and she sought his warmth like lifeline. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He whispered inside her ear. It hurt himself seeing her at this state, and he felt even more guilty, because he knew that the source oh her nightmares was none other that him. He nuzzled her neck. "I'm here for you." It was a promise from the bottom of the heart. "Believe me."

That's right.

If she was close to him… if she had him…

Everything was alright.

Sam closed her eyes, leaned into him and smiled the most honest smile she ever had.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_Screw it! I can't do it, whatsoever!_

Irma sighed carefully and lowered calmly her dagger. _Lucky bastard!_ She thought, narrowing her eyes. _You're saved again. But it won't be fucking always this way!_ She smirked, a lousy smirk. The fact that he was this lucky was making her totally fume. The girl that was sent to assassinate him, falling for him!!! But it wouldn't always be so, would it? She gritted her teeth. She raised the dagger again, but lowered it almost immediately. She could have those thoughts for as long as she wanted, but when it was coming down to it, she couldn't even imagine him dead.

She turned around. _I guess I'll just have to go and find an excuse. How troublesome… _She blew her chestnut bangs.

And this time, turned around as she was, she missed the sapphire orbs which were darting towards her as she closed the door of their owner's room behind her.

**A/N: **Ta dah! Review pls, pls, pls!!!!


	10. Plans and Plots

**A/N: **Christmas, Christmas, Christmas VACATION! Hi!!!! I wish you all merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, with health, happiness and love! That means, you'll tell me, that I'll have to update sooner… ne? Hey hey… Naruto rocks!!! I'm soooo caught up and I watch that show fanatically. The problem is, if I sit in front of the computer too much, my parents will go crrrrazy. I promise more well-written chapters, though. And I also have some other ideas for As Far As We Can Get; I thought it'd be good if I revise it, perhaps. Tell me what you think, ne?

**Chapter 10: Plans and Plots**

"I definitely shouldn't be helping you right now!"

Tristano was fuming. He was doing this for Hay Lin and no one else!! He gritted his teeth and tried to persuade himself. But even so, it still seemed like betrayal towards the Pharaoh and the Priests. Sure, he didn't approve of High Priest Akunadin's deeds, not even for one second, and he purely detested seeing people, no matter how 'evil' he was told they were, falling into the shadow realm. His brown eyes narrowed dangerously as he was thinking about it. All those people in the dungeons were really not looking at all that of a hazard, more like common thieves. But… his duty was other. It was to guard the palace. It was…

He sighed. If anyone found out about this, he would surely get executed. He glanced towards his female companion, as they were descending the stairs leading to where Jono and Mai were being held captives. Always careful not to burn her with the torch he was holding for light. "Hay Lin… Why do you want so desperately to free those people? Do you know them?"

She raised her eyes, to meet his. "No. I was just told to." And the only way to achieve this was only with Tristano's help. She was hurting; she really liked the guy. And now she was putting him in danger. "I'm an Amazon, Tristano."

"Yeah, you told me before." He was walking in front of her, and didn't turn his head to face her.

"And that's okay with you? For all you know, this could be a plan to destroy you!" She raised her voice. Which was and the truth, after all. "Why do you help me then? Why do you risk for me? Why do you care if the people down there rot or get thrown to the Shadow Realm?" She narrowed her eyes, she was pushing her luck.

Tristano still wouldn't face her. "My duty as a guard is to protect the palace." He stopped walking. "My duty as a human is to protect the lives of others." His fist clenched around the torch, and Hay Lin's eyes widened. Then he honored them by turning around with a smile. "So, it would be really bad if I didn't help you, wouldn't it? If by freeing Jono and Mai we can end the suffering, I won't obey in any rules given by whomever; I shouldn't. Right?" His smile became wider.

Hay Lin couldn't restrain herself. She threw her arms around Tristano's neck and kissed in fully in mouth. He had to lift the torch as high as he could in order not to burn her hair, as he responded with equal enthusiasm, and used his other arm to encircle her waist. When they broke apart, Tristano observed: "We… really had some other business down there, didn't we?"

She nodded and blushed. "Yeah, we better hurry." She giggled. What was wrong with her? Had she forgotten everything? Couldn't she notice that Tristano was theoretically an enemy of hers? Couldn't she see that sometime in the near future she would have to fight him? All those afternoons they had passed together talking, taking strolls, eating, having fun… He was proved to be a lot more than an acquaintance. It wasn't as easy as she had thought… And she wasn't blind. She could see Irma's eyes when she was talking about High Priest Seto. She had yet to see the face of that High Priest, but it was pretty obvious to her that her friend had fallen for him. Even if Irma herself hadn't notice, Hay Lin had, long ago. Maybe it was that weird powers of hers… She hadn't seen any of her friends die, she was the only one. She wondered if the more comrades' one would see dying, the more heartless they would get.

"We're here." Tristano's voice shook her out of her thoughts. She looked inside the cell and watched the two persons inside. They were totally worn out, completely exhausted. Even though they seemed to be sleeping deeply, they jerked immediately when they heard the sound Tristano made while unlocking the bars.

"Who are you? What do you want!" The blond boy stood up and stepped in front of his companion, taking a defensive pose. He gritted his teeth in anticipation for an attack.

"Calm down! And speak quieter." Tristano scolded at him. "We're here to free you, despite the High Priest's orders." He didn't give them the time even to blink. "Come on, follow us now! You owe your freedom to her, so don't do anything stupid!" He indicated towards Hay Lin, then turned and took the way of return, with the other three in his heels. All of them remained silent until they were finally out of the palace.

Hay Lin turned towards Tristano, with a determined look on her face. "You… I'll see you again. You have my word."

Tristano winked. "Absolutely. You won't get rid of me that easily!" Hay Lin nodded, and then she and the other two rod hastily the horses awaiting for them and then disappeared. Tristano remained looking at them, under the moonlight. He had just committed betrayal, and strange enough… he wasn't feeling any guilty, or threatened. If the beauty with the pale skin and long black hair was alright, then he could deal with everything coming his way.

Thing that could have possibly been a fatal mistake.

As he was walking in a carefree manner inside the palace again, two pairs of blue eyes scanned him thoroughly from the shadows. One of their owners smirked.

"See, I told you."

"Seto, I don't know for how long we'll be counting on your hunches." Isis observed, and then glanced towards Tristano another time. "What do you think of him? Is he trustworthy enough?"

"Enough for me to manipulate him. And _you_ don't talk to _me_ about hunches." Seto commented, and then turned to walk away.

"You manipulate everybody." Isis replied chuckling, and joined him. "From the Pharaoh to the Amazons. I wonder who's manipulating _you._"

"Does it have to be someone? I'm independent, didn't you know that already?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"I won't let my guard down." She reminded him, smiling.

"Keh. Whatever." Seto shrugged. They continued walking as it was for some more time, until it was time to take different directions for their rooms.

Isis didn't want to leave it that way. "We saved those people because the Pharaoh would have to execute them. I understand that. But now, you know that you'll have to finish the brunette Amazon off, don't you? I can't understand why you kept her alive in the first place."

"Are we gonna talk about the same thing again?" Seto was losing his patience. "I already explained you, didn't I?" Isis nodded, and he continued: "I kept her alive at first, because I wanted to know what she'd do, what her plan would be. I put purposely papyruses with fake information on my desk and told her to do them up, just so that information could pass to the other Amazons. And when I met Jono, I understood that he and the other blonde could help us protecting the people of Egypt, in a way we would never be able to."

"I know, that's why I helped you!" Isis protested. "The point is…"

"Hn. More like you didn't tell anything to the Pharaoh when you saw it with your Necklace." Seto clarified.

"The _point_," Isis insisted annoyed, "Isn't that Jono and Mai can gather the people and help them protect themselves while we'll be fighting Bakura. If we don't leave a leader behind, we will have many victims, and fighting will be pointless. When we'll use all of our forces to defeat Bakura, Jono will protect the citizens. I fucking understand that!!!" She fumed. "What is out of our plans, is the Amazons! Their village was exterminated, and that wasn't among our plans! Now they're out for revenge!"

"That's were Bakura most likely counts on." Seto stated calmly. "However, if we manage to persuade them to come with our side…"

"Somehow I don't think they'll fancy that idea." Isis mocked, and he sighed.

"I know. But I also know that something Bakura did, destroyed their village, and turned us to the villains. If we manage to make them understand that…" He curled his fists.

"We have no proof, Seto." She reminded him bitterly. "We don't even know if what you say is true." His bangs covered his eyes, and her expression saddened. "What will you do with the Amazon spy? You know, the brunette girl with the sea-green eyes."

"I…" He bit his lower lip. "I can't kill her, Isis. She just spared my life."

Isis eyes saddened even more. "Do you know why?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Do you also know that you can't lie to me?" Her Millennium Necklace shone.

_Damn it_, Seto thought and lowered his head. There wasn't much he could tell, if it was this way. He had done everything to cover for Irma, since she had stepped inside his tent. Her manners, her spirit, her smartass mouth, her story… all were indicating what she was from the start. At first, he was plainly curious. A beautiful Amazon… he had wanted to torment her, to push her to her limits, to sleep with her just to see how sex with an Amazon would be. But he had found in her the quality he hadn't in anybody else: Sincerity. Sincerity, in the depths of all of her lies. She had showed it to him when she hated him, when she despised him, when she started to like him a little… Damn it! He liked the way she was talking back, the way she was fighting, the way her eyes were radiating happiness…

Isis took her way back to her room, without saying much, when she saw him dazing off. He watched her utterly surprised.

"There isn't much I can tell you, Seto. Only… be careful, okay?" She whispered, as she was disappearing in the shadows.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Hay Lin, Jono and Mai had just approached the Amazons new settlement. They had been silent all night long, but now, Mai couldn't restrain herself anymore.

"Why did you…" She started interrogating Hay Lin, but the other cut her off:

"I'm an Amazon. We need you. Now that High Priest Seto has probably died, we need you for the final blow."

Jono pulled the bridles of his horse so strongly that it almost tossed him aside. He turned towards Hay Lin with eyes wide and shocked. "High Priest Seto is… dead?! What the hell are you talking about!!! H-how… when, where???"

"I don't know for sure." Hay Lin responded him truthfully. "The plan was to kill him tonight. I don't know if Artemis made it or not. She seemed… I wouldn't call it reluctant…" She hesitated.

"Like hell she would make it!" Jono yelled. "I fought the guy! He's strong enough without the hocus pocus magic of his! And you're telling me a girl could bring him down that easily?!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Mai put him in his place quickly, glaring. However, Hay Lin wouldn't let that pass that easily.

"You'll be surprised when you find out what we can do." Her eyes were cold and Jono felt his blood freezing. "In fact, boy, I don't need that horse I'm riding right now at all. I only use it so we won't attract any unnecessary attention. Got it?"

"And… how the heck can one travel so much of a distance without a horse?" Jono raised his eyebrow, and Hay Lin winked.

"Why, flying of course."

"Oh, flying… WHAAAAT???!!! Are you freaking joking with me!" Jono almost fell off his horse for a second time.

"Now seriously." Mai looked bored. "You're not serious, are you?"

Hay Lin smiled. "You'll see…"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Hey, Artemis, you returned!" Orube exclaimed. All of them had gathered in Will's tent, where they usually did, since it was the path from the palace's fountain and their settlement. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Phobos, Elyon, Cedric and Orube had gathered and waited for Artemis to show up. When they showed Jono and Mai their powers, it was a little too much for them, in addiction to what they had been recently put through. Elyon's main strategist, Caleb, had the task to make them comfortable and help them communicate with the other rebels. As a result, he wasn't among them waiting for her. And he had reasons to avoid Cornelia as well.

That was when Irma showed up.

"So? Where's the dagger with his blood?" Cornelia asked to find out.

Irma's chestnut bangs were covering her eyes, as she tossed the dagger to their feet. Everyone tilted their heads to see it, and when they did, they remained as they were, staring blankly. In the end, Taranee stuttered: "T-this has on blood upon in, Artemis…"

"Don't tell me! I hadn't noticed!" Irma scoffed at them and threw herself on a nearby chair. If her plan right now didn't work, they would kill him, probably her as well… She could proudly say she had screwed everything up alright!

Phobos raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you killed him in some other way?" He had to confirm.

"No. This simply means I didn't kill him at all." Irma just shrugged, and watched each for any reactions.

Thing that was proved a right decision to make. Will had just opened her mouth to ask 'why?' but Cornelia was already one step ahead. She walked determined towards the dagger, and when she reached it, she bent and picked it up. When she stood up, she faced Irma as coldly as a glacier. "If you refused to do it, then we don't have another choice." She turned, and moved towards the fountain, while Irma's eyes were picturing each one of her steps.

"Ariadne, what are you…" Hay Lin was about to ask, but the blond girl raised a hand and stopped her.

"If Artemis didn't make it… for whatever reasons…" Cornelia looked suspiciously at the brunette from the corner of her eye, "_I_'ll go kill High Priest Seto!" And she continued to pass the gate from the fountain.

Everything happened in the blink of the eyes.

"I fucking said _NO_!" Irma jumped from her sit and sent a dagger that was previously tied on her waist flying towards Cornelia. There wasn't much the blond girl could do, she just watched the weapon cutting some blond strands from her hair and darting right beside her temple. She remained speechless, staring at it during its oscillation.

Irma didn't give anyone the time to start interrogating or attacking. "Just what do you think you're doing, Corny?" The best defense is an attack.

"That's my line." Cornelia cut her off coldly. "If that dagger had missed a bit…"

"If you're suggesting that I intended to kill you, then I inform you that this dagger would have been plunged into your forehead if it was so." Irma smirked. "I just intended to stop you. Do you honestly believe that the reason I didn't kill High Priest Seto is because I've gone to his side? Do you believe I would choose him over you? After all this? And even if all these hadn't happened. Do you really believe I would choose someone else other than you guys?" She was sounding hurt. _Oh God, I play this role way too much persuasively. _

"I did once." Cornelia lowered her head. Her tone was neutral.

"I'm not you." Irma replied steadily, not meanly though. "The reason I didn't kill High Priest Seto is because I didn't find any particular meaning in it."

"Eeeeeeh? Are you serious?" Orube protested. "Weren't you the one who was talking about miasma and what a terrible humiliation for us would be…"

"Well yeah. Firstly, High Priest Seto wasn't even the one who ordered the destruction of our village, so there are no grudges held." Irma took a professional tone. "Secondly, as I saw from the death of another High Priest that weird dark magic of them doesn't let them die per say, but it transforms them to creatures like the ones who they control, so it gives them more power in addition. And thirdly and most importantly…" She sighed, "Think about it. What would we earn if I killed Seto now? The Pharaoh would just choose another High Priest and it would be like nothing happened."

"That's true." Elyon commented. "But in that case, all we needed to do was to destroy the rod he holds."

"Impossible." Cedric interfered. "I've done research for it. It would cost much energy for us to destroy it, and it is highly doubtful if we could ever succeed."

"We could." Will interrupted them. "Our powers of light can do everything. But…" She seemed very thoughtful. "…I'm worried about the balance, afterwards. I don't know what will happen if we destroyed the rod, and I'm sure that this isn't the right time to try."

"Then we should probably steal it." Hay Lin suggested.

Irma shook her head negatively. "It won't work. They can call the monsters without their Items."

"Damn in then! What should we do?" Cornelia fumed.

"I've got a plan. We'll just play with their rules." Irma grinned wolfishly. "They wanted a hostage? If they took our queen, then we shall capture one of them as well."

"So? Won't they replace him as well?" Cedric asked, with the I-know-it-all expression.

"Oh, no, they won't." Irma's grin widened. "You see, I learnt how their mind works. All of them consider each other a part of family, friends like we do. If we kill one of them, there won't be much they can do about it, but if we capture one and threaten to kill him, that will tie Pharaoh's hands. He values his subordinates more than his life, I can tell. Thus…"

"…It's decided." Will stood up. "We'll face them tomorrow, and capture as many as we can." She turned to Irma. "Do you have any information about each?"

"Pfeh." She replied arrogantly. "Each one of them is a faithful dog to the Pharaoh, save Seto and Akunadin. All the others are complete weaklings and can't take any initiative without the Pharaoh holding their hands. Choose the victims."

"I'll fight with Shada, the one who can see into the minds of others." Taranee stated, as she was standing up. She smirked.

"I'll take on the woman, Isis." Hay Lin declared. "I heard she has a monster that flies, it'd be better if I face her."

"I want to fight Seto." Irma folded her arms across her chest, and narrowed her eyes. "I owe him."

"I'll handle Karim, the one with the scale." Cornelia blew some of her bangs. "No matter how strong he may seem, he's going so down against my powers."

"So I guess I'll fight with Akunadin." Orube shrugged. "It's the better. He's old, and won't be able to make it through against my speed and power."

"Will, that leaves us, since Mahado and Pharaoh Atem are fighting together now." Elyon commented. "You should face the Pharaoh; I'll make sure the magician won't help him… ever again." She smirked. Being the queen of the North, she had incomparable magical powers, without having to undergo things like her companions did.

"That's my sister." Phobos praised her jokingly. "So Cedric and I will continue to guide our army. But, if you want my advice: Save the fight for later. Let's let Irma remain in the palace a little longer, so she can tell us when it's the right time for you to attack, when will they take different routes and get divided. Don't get so hasty."

"Very well." Will's eyes narrowed and glistened. Phobos advice were always right, it would be stupid not to follow them. "Amazons, did you hear?"

"YES!"

"Let's set our plan into motion then! We will definitely crush Pharaoh Atem and his minions! It's time to get our queen and our pride back!"

Among the general enthusiasm, Irma could only think this, and she chuckled bitterly when she wondered how cliché it sounded:

_Seto, I'll save you. Even if… it costs my own life. I really don't see any other way._ Her expression saddened. She really couldn't.

**A/N: **Well? Review pls. Oh, and the next chapter will probably have a lemon… and you know my lemons, very very very kinky! I think I'll get it a little bit more extreme than my last one, do you agree?


	11. Dying Rose

**A/N: **I'm back, yes, I know, unbelievable. I started Bleach and One Piece… Ichigo and Rukia should definitely be together in Bleach, Orihime doesn't suit Ichigo AT ALL and that's the only reason she gets on my nerves… Anyway, let's get in business. I totally warn, this chapter contains sexual and graphic themes, aka **LEMON.** Read with your own responsibility! 

**Chapter 11: Dying Rose**

Irma returned to the palace almost trembling. She let the dark brown cloak she used to cover herself in the darkness fall off her shoulders as soon as she reached Seto's door. Even if she had to wake him up in the middle of the night, she had to see him; she had to see his eyes! To hear his voice, to touch his hand… She raised her hand to knock at the door and bit hard her lower lip. What the heck should she say; she didn't care at all at this point…

"Where the hell have you been?" The door opened and a pair of pissed off sapphire eyes were digging holes through her forehead.

"My, my, you always know how to spoil my mood." She commented, eyes half-lidded, hand still ready to knock, now near his chest. She observed though that he was pissed, not angry, and his killing mood wasn't that cold and serious one.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Seto scolded. "Where were you running off at a time like that? And if you had some kind of date, why are you standing in front of my door?" He continued the interrogation, and she snapped:

"You ungrateful son of a _bitch_!!! Of course I wasn't in any bloody fucking _date_!!! If only you knew _shit _about my situation right now, you wouldn't continue sprouting all that _crap _about…"

"Shut the fuck up!" She was suddenly grabbed by her arm and shoved inside his room. He was looking absolutely furious, but she didn't fall back in that field either. "Do you want to wake the whole palace up with your insensible screams? Are you even sane?"

"NO! No I'm not sane at all! I stopped being sane the day I met you!" That would have normally sounded like an insult, if only it wasn't said with wet sea-green eyes. Seto's own blues narrowed, and he remained petrified, not daring to move a muscle. His mouth felt dry and his heart pounded in a strange rhythm.

"What do you mean by that?" He managed to say, collectedly.

Now Irma's eyes were wide with fear. Not fear of him, but fear of what she should say. She had thought that on her rampage, she could reveal her inner emotions much more easily. It was always like that – when she was angry and she wanted to let some steam off, the words would come so naturally, exactly as she wanted them, exactly as she was feeling. But now, with that calm composure of his… She just couldn't wreak her fury on him. She took a deep breath and tried to reduce the upcoming trembling, as she spoke: "That everything… _everything… _is about you."

She raised then her eyes to look at his, and she found him astounded, lips slightly parted but nothing coming out from them. From his side, he couldn't believe what she had just said, and if she had done so indeed, what would be the meaning behind it. Could it be what he was hoping? What he was dreaming? What he was longing for? He curled his fist and gritted his teeth. His hopes were getting up and he knew that this would bring only regret and sorrow afterwards. She didn't love him… She couldn't love him… And with his turn, he shouldn't love her at all!

"Everything is about you." She repeated, now calmly, with the face of someone that speaks the truth, and is finally happy with it. "Everything is for you, around you, on you, in you…"

"Stop."

"…Inside me." She completed, with a peaceful expression and a mysterious smile.

"STOP!" He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them again, they were shooting lightings. "Stop filling me with those lies, like I'm an idiot and I can't understand! Stop pretending that you care, honestly, it's infuriating! And stop smiling like you know something I ignore!" The sapphires had gone harsh.

"As you wish." She smiled again and shrugged. "But I don't know something you ignore. I know something you deny. Anyways," She shrugged again and bowed. "May I leave now, my Priest? It's so late that the morning isn't too far and I didn't get any sleep at all. Shall I leave or do you still require my services?"

"Are you mocking me?" He was smirking.

"How did you get that idea, my Priest? I'm stunned." She continued. Honestly, she felt so much relieved now… She tried walking past him, but his extended arm cut her way.

"You are a strange person." She heard him commenting. Now her smile was gone, and her heart was going wild again. "Unique, may I say. The truth is, I've never met someone like you before. That's not necessary a good thing, you know."

"Move your arm."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned wolfishly. "Are _you_ ordering _me_ around?"

Her eyes were spitting pure fire when they met his. "I. Said. Move. It. NOW! I refuse listening any more shit by you!"

"You're not going anywhere." He wasn't smirking now. "Not until we settle things." He was serious, much to her surprise.

"I don't really think we have something to settle, honestly…" He sighed, and turned his back. "Shall I leave?" She continued.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, shall I… what?" She froze when she understood what he had just said. No way…

"You heard me." He repeated at the same tone.

"I did…" She lowered her eyes. "If I lose you, I…" Here she was, bubbling truths again…

He turned and faced her again. "You won't lose me." They both stepped forward, and Seto held Irma's hands in his palms. "You won't lose me, I won't lose you." When he held her whole frame in his arms, he never realized, and it didn't really matter. "I promise."

She didn't say anything. She lingered in his arms, treasuring his warmth. She just wrapped her arms around his waist more tightly.

"Tomorrow I'll go. Each of us will take a different route to find Bakura. I…" He didn't continue. He couldn't. Kisses on his neck could be really very distracting. He moaned and tossed his head back, giving her better access.

"Forget about that. Don't speak." She whispered, and they stepped back towards the bed. "Just for one night, just for a few hours, minutes… I want to forget. I want to forget everything and everyone; I want to remember only you, your skin and your voice and your eyes…" Each syllable was sounding more sensual than the other.

"Aren't you the sweet-talker…" He smirked, and they were falling back on the bed, his back on the mattress and her right above him. Irma continued kissing the skin around his neck, as she was working her way to take the blue robes off of him as soon as possible. Not long after, the kisses had turned to bites and the robes were lying around the occupied bed. Seto couldn't help but chuckle.

"My, my. Don't be so hasty now; we have the rest of the night to spend having this fun." With those words, he ripped her dress into shreds with one swift motion. The same motion, instead of having her yelping, made her eyes form a hot glaze in their depths. Passion, wasn't it?

"Shut. Up. Open your mouth only when it is to scream." She pushed him back, pinning his back down. She didn't waste any time to insignificant petty kisses here and there. They weren't a couple that would last forever; they were just being chased by the time, and their moments together were counted. Deep down, they both knew. She ran her nails along his things, leaving red, sore lines behind them. He hissed, and waited stoically, while he was getting harder by every passing second. She bent and took him fully into her mouth, while bobbing her head up and down, her teeth caressing his length and her tongue licking constantly the tip of it. This time, he screamed.

The sound reached her ears as a melody. Now, that was it. He continued moaning deeply, occasionally louder, until he was up the edge. "N-nn… hah…aaah…ah!" _Come on… just a little bit more… continue… so… so…just like this…more… _He pleaded silently. Heat had overwhelmed his body, and all he could do was to grip the sheets and enjoy the bliss. When he felt like he was nearing his limit, he opened his legs further, anticipating…

"Those moans are like you're singing sweetly to me, baby." The heat and wetness had disappeared, and she was looking at him with cattish, mischievous eyes, while she was licking her fingers flauntingly.

He growled, annoyed. So_ now_ she had to remove her mouth from around him! And adding to that, he knew what she was licking her fingers for. "Look now, I can't allow myself to be that overpowered, can I? I'm High Priest Seto, after all." He was smirking. "If I start to lose hold here, in my bed, how could I sustain it afterwards?"

"Why should I care?" She asked and drove her finger near his ass. "Moreover, better the victory for me." She started pushing it in.

Before she knew it, her hand was grasped and she was roughly turned over, so that now she was back down on the bed and Seto above her. Seto's passion was making his eyes look like real sapphires. "That just means you're going to pay." He grabbed firmly one of her breasts and used his other hand to open her legs widely.

"Oh?" She arched an elegant eyebrow. "The first time I saw you, you gave me the impression of the type that waits to get fucked." She managed to say, while his thumb was rubbing her nipple and three fingers of his other hand were focused on her clitoris.

"I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it. But it will have to wait. There are plenty of things I want to do to you before that happens." His tongue collided with another nipple, and the next second, he had grabbed her ass and drove his cock fully into her vagina, breaking at once the barrier that symbolized a fully independent Amazon.

They stayed like this for awhile. Seto was more or less shocked along with pleasured, afraid that he had hurt her, and angry that she hadn't told him. Why the hell wouldn't she tell him?! He wouldn't have been so rough! "Why didn't you…" Damn it, he should have understood!

"…tell me?" She chuckled. The pain had reached the roots of her hair, but boy, did it feel good! "Because if I had, it wouldn't have been this pleasurable for either of us!" It felt so utterly good till her very core, the fact that she was going to hurt him and that now she was hurting for him to get some delight… It was the very least she could do to repay. "Move, as hard and fast you can. The sooner you move, the sooner I will enjoy this."

He kissed her. Her soul calmed down blissfully and she wrapped her arms around his neck, synchronizing her moves with his rhythm. Not much later, she broke the kiss to scream in ecstasy. "Setoooo…!" She dug her teeth on his shoulder, in an attempt to restrain her feelings.

"Don't hold yourself back. Scream." Came the whisper in response.

And she obeyed. She had never though she could feel anything like this. She could never imagine the slightest bit of what was currently happening to her, and she idly wondered if it would feel the same if the same action was done from anyone else than Seto. She thought that it couldn't be so.

She had completely and utterly surrendered. Surrendered to him by all means. Before, now, and after, she knew she would become an addict. She buried her face at the crook of his neck, and the odor of his skin was intoxicating. If she could, she would think about how could she later slay that skin and that warmth… She did thought about it, in the back of her mind. It brought her tears, and she came screaming his name and letting them fall. He followed soon after, crying out in delight.

He fell on her, gasping soundly. He believed that now… now he had everything he needed. He asked for no more. He laid upon her, seeking the absolute completion. It just felt so good for him, just to near her, protecting her, pleasuring her, love her…

"Finished, huh?" He felt smooth fingers running through his hair. He still hadn't got out of her. He glanced up, to see her looking at him lovingly.

"Would you like to start again?" He winked and pulled out.

"Yes and I prefer the quick way." She purred and brought two on her fingers in front of his mouth. He blushed immediately.

"No. Forget it." He turned his head to the side. She still pressed the fingers to his lips.

"Come on. You know you want it, don't you?" Her eyes were half-lidded, and her voice hypnotizing. He opened his mouth to protest, but instead he found himself taking them and licking them cautiously. He savored their taste, but he couldn't suppress the new feeling of excitement that rushed through him. It was a different kind of heartbeat, the one that you're not excited about what you'll do, but rather about what will happened to you soon. He felt her taking them out and the feeling intensified. He got to his knees while he was right above her, staring at her face, and she drove them inside of him using the space between them.

Before long, at least his arms had lost support. She was feeling his hot breath at her neck and his moans were so near… She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, getting harder and harder by each second. And all she had to do was pump her fingers in and out, each time caressing a particular spot.

"Harder." He choked out, when the precum started running from him. "And add a third one." She obeyed, but then she felt him freezing up and tensing.

"Shush." She whispered at his ear and pulled them out. By doing so, he sighed heavily in relief. "That hurt, didn't it? Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize." He grabbed her under her knees and opened her legs to position himself. Then two hands stopped his.

"Not like this." They changed positions, so that now he was lying on the mattress. "Like this." She rode him, and lowered herself so that his member wasn't going up to her vagina, but up to her second opening.

His eyes widened in surprise and passion. "N-No, wait." He meant that. "It's not the same. There's not enough lubrication and…" He screamed in ecstasy when she went down on him, no warning. When he opened his eyes, he found that hers had watered up.

"I… was… just… curious…" She bit hard her lower lip, squeezed her eyes shut and started a slow pace, up and down.

He grabbed her shoulders, trying to concentrate. "Stop this. Now. It's hurting you. Why would you do things that hurt you, damn it?" The last sentence made her snap out of it. She looked at him dead in the eyes and started coming down on him harder and faster.

"Two reasons." She managed to say through their moans. "One: It gives pleasure to somebody else,"

"So what? What do I do with it? Why do I care, when I see you in pain? Why should I care about anything else than…" He knew they weren't just talking about the anal sex they were having.

"And two," She continued, leaving out a groan of pleasure, "It starts feeling _so good_ after a while…" It was different from when he was fucking her from the front. The previous sensation was hot and warm, not it was just burning and feeling _fucking_ good! She went down on him with several other thrusts before she felt her inner muscles tightening around him and leading her to a total different kind of orgasm. She could feel his member throbbing inside her, and releasing his hot seed violently, action that was accompanied with him screaming in pleasure for his release.

When they were finished, she continued sitting upon him, breathing heavily to regain her breath. He just sat there, marveling the view of her breasts going up and down on each breath she was trying to catch. "C'mon, baby, it's time to relax a little." He murmured and reached his arms to embrace her waist and take her out of him. He laid her gently right beside him, and held her closely, breathing inside her hair.

Irma was in pain, from various places in her body, and mainly from the violent ripping out every sense of virginity in her. But that was fine. It was feeling so damn fine. She felt she could remain like this forever… If she could exchange this pain for some moments of them together, that was just fine…

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Atem walked inside his chamber completely frustrated. As if Mahado's death wasn't enough for his pain, now Akunadin had gone missing! What on earth was happening? Was Akunadin really out of the picture? If not, why hadn't he contacted with him? And if so, who was as strong as to take him out? And if such, how he could tell the others, and especially Seto? Those two had a relationship only a father with his son could've. How was he going to announce…

"What's wrong?"

Samantha had already got in bed, but she was fully awake, staring at his form with a worried look. He wondered if she was waiting for him to return…? "Akunadin… nobody can find him." He sighed.

"Is he… dead?" She asked, frowning sadly.

"Most likely." He took his clothes off and sat beside her. "I don't know what to do…" He buried his face inside his palms. "We can't have lost another…"

Normally, Sam would be happy. So she must have been hallucinating when she offered: "You don't know if he's really dead, do you? Then you should go find him. There are many people that would like to see him again, I guess. Why don't you have everyone searching for him? Bakura hasn't showed up for long."

"But there are so many places that he could've gone…"

"So? What's the big deal? Have each of your Priests take a different path!" She got out of the bed, stood in front of him and glared: "And stop whining like this! Isn't it time to act like a real Pharaoh? I don't know, just for a change!"

That ticked him off. "How would you know how it is to be a Pharaoh, please?" He raised his voice, and she did the same:

"I was a Queen, in case you've forgotten!"

"Yeah, in peace everyone can be a great king!"

"Are you implying I was useless?!"

He stopped. "No… I didn't really…" He sighed. "Let's just drop it, ok?"

"Fine, when we can't win an argument, we drop it!"

"Didn't we start the curtain lecture far too soon?"

"Curt…" A giggle escaped her lips. The mere idea was ridiculous, but there she was, doing exactly this. "I…" She laughed again. "I wasn't…" She couldn't stop.

He followed soon after, though trying to control himself. She fell in the bed beside him, holding her mouth with her hand. He braced her. "Hm, funny, funny?" He murmured. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Just in case, for you to know… I'll definitely follow your advice." He kissed her. She let two tears fall and she kissed him back.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Irma opened her eyes, while she was still snuggling on the warm body beside her. Seto lowered his head and took a deep breath inside her hair. "Finally awake? It's almost noon."

"No way." She replied lazily, more of a statement, than a denial. She stretched.

"Oh? How are you that sure of it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because if it was so, you would have already gone to the Court." She ran her hand up his chest. "So let me enjoy the best relaxation of my whole life a little bit more… will youuuuuu?"

"Stop purring, kitty."

"Whyyyy?"

"It's too sweet."

"Bingoooo." Before he could add anything, she was kissing tenderly his neck. He immediately returned the favor, wrapping his arms around her.

"C'mon now… stop… we have to get up…" He finally managed to say. "To get up and take a bath…"

"Alone?"

He felt himself hardening. "Unfortunately yes, I can't stay here much more."

That didn't ring well to her ears. "Why? What happened? Where do you have to go?"

"Didn't you feel me leaving the bed previously?" He asked, and she shook her head negatively. "It was a guard that knocked, to give me the Pharaoh's orders." She waited, her heart beating rapidly. "Akunadin has gone missing. Each Priest will separate from the others and take a different path to find him." Seto's eyes narrowed. "I can't leave Akunadin be. He stood for me like only a father would. I won't let Bakura kill him, like Mahado, I'd rather be damned."

Irma's mind had stopped functioning. She clutched his hand desperately in hers and rested her head onto his chest.

_But you already are damned…_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Well, I have to go. Don't take that look now, I can assure you I'm not going to face death! …Say something."

Seto was ready to do, holding the knob of the door. Irma was standing speechless, still inside the room, looking at the floor with the look someone has in front of his execution. She had refused saying anything to him, since he told her he was leaving. He knew she wasn't sulking, but that obvious sadness in her eyes was intensifying the bad feeling he himself had.

He shrugged and sighed. "Fine then. I'll come back probably by the evening. If until then you have found the ability to speak, we'll talk again later." He turned to go, but her voice stopped him:

"Whatever happens…"

He turned and faced her again. Her eyes were glistening and she looked as if she was about to cry. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Whatever happens from now on… whatever pain, whatever torture, whatever sadness…" She curled her fists. "There is only one thing I want you to remember of me." _Only these, only this, even if you end up hating me with all of your heart, just remember this!_

Now he had left the doorknob and had neared her. When she finally raised her head to meet his eyes, she said it.

"I love you."

She then found herself in his arms, which were clutching her desperately into their embrace. "I love you, too. I promise… I promise we'll make it though this. I won't let you get hurt, and I won't let myself perish. I promise that in the end, we'll smile together. I promise."

Her eyes had widened, and then she clutched him back. "Don't go." She said in a trembling voice. "Stay some more hours… some more minutes… some more seconds!"

And he stayed for some seconds. From the moments they last for an eternity and for a flash.

"I'll be back." He said, and closed the door behind him, and behind her.

After some minutes of standing at the same spot, she heard her comrade's voice in her head: "They are taking separate ways, we learned." Taranee said.

"Yes." It was the soulless reply.

"We're following after."

"Yes."

"Be a little more enthusiastic!"

"Yes."

"Uh… see ya…"

"Yes…"

Taranee's voice was gone now. After some more moments of contemplating, Irma got out of the room and run through some corridors, until she found the right room. _Ok, no more sappy moments_, she though. _Time to take action_. She knocked.

"Um… come in please."

"Hi, Kisara." She told to the surprised white-haired girl inside. "May I ask you a little favor?" She asked with an innocent grin.

**A/N: **For the people, who don't hate me yet for the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate update; don't hate me much more for the cliffhanger! Review, please!


	12. Seven Ways To Die

**A/N: **Hi my dear readers! I know, long time no see again… so let's jump into the story right away. WARNING: MAJOR VIOLENCE!

**Chapter 12: Seven Ways To Die**

"Is everything clear?" Atem shouted to his High Priests from his horse. All of them, those who remained that is, had ridden their own horses and were now forming a circle around him, exactly out of the palace's grounds. Each one of them had military power of fifteen of the most trained and worthy guards. In Isis's team was Tristano, and in Atem's, Mana had insisted to accompany him. He continued: "We will split up in five different directions. Those who find even the slightest clue about Akunadin will report to all the others immediately through our monsters." He stopped a bit to see any reactions. "I repeat, is everything clear to you?"

"Oh, we should just get on with it! We're not dense, you know!" Seto scolded as always, telling Atem to pretty much 'shut the hell up already!', and earning a heated glare from Isis and a distasteful one from Karim. Shada remained composed, at least at the outside. His insides were boiling since Jono and Mai had escaped. He had sworn to himself that he would find those brats today. Unluckily, since what they were doing with the Kha's of people was hidden from the Pharaoh, he couldn't ask for any help, or even bring it to the surface. It never stopped bugging him, though.

"Fine, fine. Then if you are so ready to go…" Atem raised his hand to give the order. "GO!" He lowered his hand swiftly, and all of them took the directions they had planned.

Seto was looking straight forward, even though he had chosen the direction of East, he didn't bother to cover his eyes from the sun. He was thinking about the man that had become a fatherly figure to him, and gritted his teeth. In the back of his mind though, a bad feeling and the image of two sea-green eyes never stopped existing.

He didn't notice, of course, the really long black hair the wind was caressing, the pale skin or the black pearly, yet sad eyes hovering above them.

"So, it begins…" Hay Lin whispered and held her eyes half lidded as she was hurting for those who'd lose their lives that day. _Guess I'll go notify the others…_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"My High Priest, should we stop and rest for a while?" The bravest of the guards following Seto dare to propose, through pants, gasps and sweat. The other fourteen guards shot Seto pleading looks, which he retorted with one of his icy stares that were making someone's blood freeze.

"You're pathetic. But so be it." He admitted, and his followers sighed heavily in relief. They rode off of their horses and grabbed their canteens to soften their thirst. Seto rode off as well, but didn't touch any water. He just leaned towards his horse, arms folded across his chest, and waited for them to finish.

"Guys…" He heard after a couple of minutes. One of his guards was shaking his canteen, but no water was falling.

"What's wrong, did you finish it up already?" The others started mocking him. He wasn't laughing though.

"No, idiots! My canteen is still full! But the water isn't falling!"

"How can the water not fall, are you fucking with us?" Three of them approached him; only to find out he was telling the truth.

"Is that… ice?!" They realized, horrified.

"Ice in the desert! Are you fucking kidding me!" One of them shouted. He then raised his canteen to drink, realizing that the exact same thing had happened to him as well. He threw it away, screaming. And when he turned and saw Seto, he screamed even louder.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening. Explain!" He thundered.

"We… we… we…"

"Oh, they didn't do anything Seto, don't be so harsh on them…!" A female voice purred behind him. Seto's eyes froze in shock. Turning was proved to be great difficulty.

There was standing Irma, dressed like Seto had never seen her before. She was wearing a golden mini skirt, with shorts at the same length underneath. The top was also golden, covering the chest but leaving the waist free. The effect of her outfit though, was more terrifying than sexy, because in that world, even babies knew how to recognize how an Amazon dresses for a battle to the death. She was holding two three-edged swords of medium combat, not the long ones Seto and Jono had fought with, and the fact that her eyes were shining again together with a smirk was definitely no good.

"Step back!" Seto ordered his soldiers, and took out the Millennium Rod. _This is too soon…_

"Hah! Not of course!" One of them chortled. "She's just a bitch, all alone, when there are sixteen of us! Moreover, I know that slut! She was the one Vaket had told us to whip, right?" A guy to his left nodded and chuckled as well. "Well rest assured, my High Priest. We both, alone, will bring her down." The next second his companions along with him were charging at her like maniacs, drawing out their swords.

"No! Idiots! Use your brains! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Seto screamed, tingled by fear honestly not for them, but for her.

She licked one of her swords delicately, and that was it.

Seto and the rest of his soldiers watched shocked as flashes of metal slashed the air and both of her offenders screamed in agony, as their insides were spilled out. They stared in a strange awe their guts falling onto the sand of the desert, right before darkness claimed them.

"Now, let's start over, don't you agree?" She turned to the others ignoring their shocked expressions. She put one of her bloodied swords on her shoulder. Not smirking now. "The name is Artemis. I'm one of the six surviving Amazons after the slaughter of our village, ordered by the Pharaoh. Revenge is our mercy. And that's all the information you're going to get." She raised one of her weapons.

Seto reacted in a flash of lightning. "I summon the Black Hole!" Right at the spot, a black mass descended from the skies, standing in front of the Priest. "You!" He turned to one of the guards. "Get in and go to the Pharaoh! Tell him to use this and save every single one of the other Priests! NOW! I don't have time for further explanations!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The guard bowed and ran towards it.

Irma's face took an angered expression. "Where do you think you're going, wimp? I have the name of the Hunter Goddess for a REASON!" She jumped and before Seto could deflect it, she threw her sword, which drove through the guard's chest, sending him, however, and right into the Hole. The black mass dissolved after that, without anyone knowing if the guard inside would make it or not.

Seto gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The time he would allow himself to be shocked was over. "Retreat!" He ordered the rest of them. "I can handle this alone." He brought his Rod forward, which's eye shone dangerously.

"Oh, please. We didn't even start and you're taking all the fun out already?" Irma huffed. "And you'd better not thing you can beat me with _this!_" She pointed at the Rod. "This thing is a child's game for me now."

Seto smirked. "Underestimating the Millennium Items? You're going _so _down…" He prepared to attack.

She didn't smile. "Underestimating things that you don't even know… how idiotic of someone like you." She locked eyes with him, and she was serious.

When he looked her at the eye, it was like it ended there. He froze for a moment, for as long as it took its brain to comprehend the pain he was experiencing. Thousands of needles had starting fighting their way, not to get _in_ his body, but _out_ of it. He felt like someone was tearing him apart from the inside, savagely and mercilessly. He tried to fight. What a loss of time.

He couldn't bring himself to speak. He clenched the Rod in his fist for dear life, when he realized that his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He stumbled, and then fell on his knees. "A…aargh!!!" He managed to snarl, but nothing else would, _could_ come out. He wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to block away some of the pain. His stomach, his liver, his lungs, his heart… All of them were like knives from the inside, burning, pulling, blowing…

"High Priest!!!!!" He vaguely heard the voices of his soldiers. "What did you do, bitch??? KILL HER!!" He managed to bring his head a little higher, only to see them charging at her like the first two idiots. He couldn't bring himself to shout 'no'.

He stared in horror when he saw her dropping her only weapon, then waiting for them with open arms. Before he could even wonder what she was thinking, he saw a blue aura surrounding her. Then a red one. The most gut-wrenching part was that the red 'aura', was… blood.

And not hers.

How… when… why…?

Seto felt his already burning heart dropping, abandoning any hope for survival far, far behind… So this was what facing death feels like. Being at the complete mercy of someone, who can kill you right on the spot with the most horrible of ways. He could feel the terror running through every vibe of his body, making shiver at his helplessness and his nearing end. What he had just seen… his eyes were trembling in disbelief. She hadn't done anything! She was just sitting there! Sitting! And the next moment, the soldiers charging at her… blew up from the inside!!! Blew up, leaving behind them nothing but clots of flesh and a rain of blood.

Then the feeling inside… it was the same. He would end up like this too. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to scoot away, but to no avail. If, only if he could get some distance from her, then maybe the effects of that… magic or something, would lessen and he could fight with his monsters.

He felt a shadow hovering upon him. He wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes, but was there really another choice? He did look, and looked at her with pure hatred. Her own eyes were empty. Empty when she looked at him, empty when she kicked him at the stomach, empty when she crushed the hand holding the Rod with her foot, empty when she threw the Rod away, empty when he coughed blood, empty when he fell behind, empty, empty, empty, empty!

She kneeled next to his face. "Do you wish to know by biggest secret, High Priest Seto?" She whispered. He didn't react. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. She leaned in:

"I died once."

Seto's eyes widened slightly, and that was it. He didn't make any comments.

She continued: "I died once, your soldiers drawn me. And I was reborn, as to control fully one of the Natural Elements, the one that took my previous life away: the Water. An ally that will never betray me. Not in those new games I play. I had some fun with you, in the process." She added, her fingers playing with some strands of his chestnut hair. "Does it hurt, High Priest?" She faked interest, and had the impulse to laugh. "I bet it does."

When did she receive that kick on the chest, she never realized. She stumbled backwards, but managed to regain her balance and stand at her feet. It was too late though. Seto hadn't waste time going for the Rod. He took a dagger hidden in his waist, and soon he locked it towards her neck, as he stood behind her.

It was time for her eyes to widen in shock, at the feeling of the cold metal upon her flesh.

"Game over." Seto whispered behind her ear.

And then she smirked.

"Fool."

And disappeared.

_What?... _

He felt her again, this time behind him. No time to react, nothing. "Game over, indeed." She said, and that searing pain felt like ripping him apart more savagely than before. He found himself on his knees once again, like a puppy that had just disobeyed its master and was now punished. He understood now…

"Water might sound like the weakest out of the four elements." Her voice was soft and eerie. "Do you know, my High Priest, from what we, humans, are consisted of?"

He chocked, and coughed more blood.

She smiled bitterly. "You are consisted of water. I am consisted of water. They," She indicated towards whatever was left from the soldiers, "were consisted of water. You blood, is water. Your blood, is me." He closed his eyes. "As long as you have blood running in your veins, your life is in my hands."

The blood that was shed around them was lifted and started dancing around her body. She walked emotionlessly towards him, and kicked him once again. He fell behind just like an inanimate object. He couldn't hold his eyes open anymore; he had started losing the sense of reality around him. All he could hear and feel was her footsteps coming closer…

"Damn you…" He managed to whisper faintly. She really didn't look like she listened, how would she? _What's wrong with you…You promised…You'd live…_

Then there was a white lightning, and after that, nothing.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"_Um… come in please."_

"_Hi, Kisara." She told to the surprised white-haired girl inside. "May I ask you a little favor?" She asked with an innocent grin_.

"_Um… Sure… what?" Kisara was bewildered. What could this girl possibly ask of her?_

"_I want you to kill me."_

_The blue eyed girl just stared._

"_Kill me, so that Seto can live on."_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Irma didn't have to turn to see Kisara. She felt her coming, as the Dragon's light energy engulfed her senses. She tilted her head to the side, and let her eyelids fall at the sight of the tremendous beam of power coming her way. Right through her eyes, right through her head. She wondered if it would ever pierce her heart. What was she thinking, there would be nothing left of her if that lightning hit her.

So this was it, huh? No betrayals towards her friends, no hard feelings of sorrow coming from Seto, nothing at all. She had been honest with him at the very end, yeah, it seemed so. He didn't owe her anything, at the least. Their lives were screwed up from the start, so things went just as they should've gone. It had been fun.

"What's wrong with you…"

Was that him? She looked at him swiftly, shocked, with wide eyes. She had tortured him to the point he would lose consciousness. How could he still talk?

"You promised… You'd live…"

_We promised… We'd live…_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Whatever happens from now on… whatever pain, whatever torture, whatever sadness…" She curled her fists. "There is only one thing I want you to remember of me." Only these, only this, even if you end up hating me with all of your heart, just remember this!_

"_I love you."_

_She then found herself in his arms, which were clutching her desperately into their embrace. "I love you, too. I promise… I promise we'll make it though this. I won't let you get hurt, and I won't let myself perish. I promise that in the end, we'll smile together. I promise."_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

_You _promised, Seto. _I_ didn't.

"_I love you."_

I didn't promise anything!

"_I love you."_

Nothing!!

"_I love you."_

Not a thing!!!

"DAMN YOU!" Before the lightning hit her, she disappeared into thin air, only to reappear moments later twenty meters nearby. She looked behind and she saw Kisara looking at her melancholically. The white haired-girl seemed like she knew… but that wasn't very honoring.

"So this is it. You don't have the courage to do it at the verge of death. In the end." Kisara was looking really, really sad.

"It's not a matter of courage." Irma looked at her like she could pierce her with her gaze. "I just realized I can't die yet."

"You know you have to fight me, then." Kisara took an attacking pose, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon above her roared. "That is, if you're intending to attack Seto once again. I won't let you harm him anymore. With whatever way." The usually kind girl was now as fierce as her dragon. "I don't know if you honestly care about him. You don't, either. I will not allow you to continue that game! In the end, you'll just destroy each other!"

"That's not true. I know what I'm feeling." Irma stated plainly. "The fact that nobody else does doesn't prevent it from being true." She smirked. "That thing about death… you are indeed right, but aren't we all going to die some day? What's the point of being so mellow?"

Kisara had just opened her mouth to speak, when her eyes widened, and turned upwards. Irma watched her petrified. "You… lied… to me…" The girl whispered and fell heavy on the ground. The Blue Eyes cried out a painful roar and were absorbed by her body right the next instant. Irma just stared at the newcomer, standing above Kisara's body.

"My, my, Artemis. That was dangerous." A super-self-confident Cornelia stood above Kisara, grinning wolfishly. "I would expect you to finish High Priest Seto off more quickly, since you know him so well." She flipped her blond hair at the side.

Irma continued to stare blankly.

"What's up, now you won't speak?" Cornelia huffed, and held her hands on her hips. "Karim was too easy, you know! Pharaoh's little doggies were in the end completely useless… whoa, whoa, what do we have here?" She said like a child in front of its birthday cake, when she saw the brunette man on the ground. "Don't tell me _this _is High Priest Seto?" She laughed. "Well, who could ever possibly guess! What a tragedy! You had to sleep with that babe! You could have told me, I would volunteer to take your place!" She approached him, and stood above him like a curious cat. "You didn't kill him, right? I say we keep this one!"

"Did you kill Karim?"

The tone was sharp and not cheerful at all, most like severe. Cornelia looked at her a little more seriously. "No… I had my ropes tie him up. We wanted hostages, remember?" She turned at Seto. "I would really like to tie this one up some time soon now…"

"IDIOT!!!" Irma thundered, and Cornelia almost jumped. She pointed at Seto: "That snake sent some monster to save them all, a black hole or something, I don't know! If you don't hurry the fuck up, he'll escape! He may already have!"

"Then say so, already!" Cornelia thundered back. "How was I supposed to know? I was too busy to save you from the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I'm sorry!" She fumed.

Irma sighed irritated. "Now it's too late. Let him be, we have Seto for a hostage, don't we?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Though I don't see any point in all of this. Will and Elyon could just kill the Pharaoh today and let all of this end…"

Cornelia raised her eyebrow, understood much and said nothing. This entire crazy thing was only for the grace of one person. She glanced in the corner of her eye at Seto, when she went to pick up Kisara, and wondered what was so special about this one person, that justified the sacrifices of so many people. Couldn't he be one of the soldiers Irma killed? Why was he so unique? What made him be so? "I guess I'll just take the girl back to the palace. If she doesn't have Seto, she can't help the rest, whatsoever. Will I meet you in the camp?"

Irma nodded soullessly.

"Fine then." Cornelia picked up Kisara. She looked at Irma again like she wanted to say something. She opened her mouth, but the next instant regretted that and disappeared. Irma watched her silently, and then walked towards Seto. She kneeled beside him, looking at his face, which seemed strangely serene.

"How many?" His lips parted like always.

"How many what?" She asked, and he opened his eyes, which he locked with hers.

"How many ways are there to die?" His voice sounded soft, tired. _How many of you are there?_

"Seven." She answered, not tearing her gaze from his sapphires. But he looked away, at his Rod.

"Seven, huh… what a lucky number."

She just couldn't react. Even if she had wanted to guard herself, which she didn't, she couldn't bring herself to do anything than reflexes. His blade was upon her neck far before her blade reached his.

"Have you heard about the Seven Deadly Sins of the Jewish?" He smirked, and she had no voice left. "What will it be? Lust, pride, wrath, or maybe greed, _Artemis_?"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

They were seven. Not from the start, they had become seven in the process. At the start they were five. But then they met Elyon. After that, she left, and they became five again. Until some day, Orube came almost out of nowhere. And then there were six. Then Elyon came back, and there were seven.

Seven girls, seven different powers, seven different personalities. But the way they were bonded with each other was admirable, and almost non comprehensible. Hay Lin had gone gently. "Please." She had pleaded Isis. "Don't step anywhere further. If you do, I'll have to attack you, and I really don't want that. Please, return back!" And Isis wasn't a fool. She knew that power. Without fighting, she returned. Tristano had graced his girl with an equally gentle smile. Taranee was a professional. "The rules are simple." She had stared at Shada. "You stay there, you escape with your life. You go any further, you get burnt alive." Shada didn't have to look into her brain to understand how serious she was. Cornelia was another story. "Well, either you decide to proceed or to retreat, it doesn't matter. I may just kill you for fun!" She had laughed insanely at Karim, and attacked him right away. "Pharaoh's mutts… how weak you are!" She had scoffed.

When Will and Elyon met Atem, he had made quite an impression on them, and they'd made quite and impression on him. He was dignified and royal, and they fit. "I suppose you are here for revenge about you queen and your village." He had told them, and surprised them.

_Funny I had thought he was clueless_. Elyon thought. But Atem's next comment landed her awfully:

"Sorry for telling you this, but I don't have the time to start a war with you as well. I have really more important things to do." Always having Bakura in the back of his mind.

Will could have started laughing maniacally right that moment. "Oh, you are _so_ clueless! You don't have any idea what we are!"

"Show me." Atem had just stated, and he called forth Mahado, the Black Magician. Mana ran beside him right away.

They didn't manage to fight properly. They only saw each other's potential in powers, before Seto's Black Hole appeared, along with the half-dead soldier. Seto, Mahado and Mana disappeared in it, before Will and Elyon could do anything.

Orube didn't participate. She ran through some rocky areas near the Nile, following a certain scent.

"Come on, come on old man, wherever you are…" She sang and licked her nails. "Let me end your miserable life… you won't lose something important, whatsoever." She laughed. She had found it. She walked into the shadowy cave when the giant stone fell and shut the exit and the light.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Later, in the Amazon's camp:

"Where is Orube?" A worried Cedric had started asking. They were all there, except Irma and Orube.

"Sit down; she'll come sooner or later. We knew she wouldn't return now, it might take her days. Akunadin was the one missing, wasn't he?" Phobos reminded him. "Irma is the one I'm worried about." He narrowed his eyes. Cedric just shook his head. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon didn't have anything to say.

"Artemis!!!" Hay Lin shot herself up when she saw her friend coming, riding a black horse. Irma approached them and then rode off, taking down the horse's cargo, which was wrapped in buckskin.

"Sorry for being late. Hadn't we gone shopping for something like _this?_" She took the buckskin off and revealed High Priest Seto's unconscious body, tied in ropes that were covering his entire waist, his chestnut bangs messed up from the heat of the desert.

**A/N: **Wow. I almost forgot how long I had to update. I saw Yu Yu Hakusho and Ouran High School Host Club in the process. Both awesome anime! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!!!!!!


	13. Over Soul

**A/N: **Ok! Ok! Stop hitting me! (Though I probably deserve it…) Look! There it is!

**Chapter 13: Over Soul**

_Over my very soul… _

Seto looked ahead, only to face smothering darkness. He had trouble breathing, not knowing if he was dead or alive. Had he really opened his eyes? No. He sadly realized he didn't have the strength, not even to do that simple of a task. He even more sadly realized that he didn't care. And that weird impulse of laughing wouldn't cease.

He was able to feel only little of his body, acknowledging only the fact that he was bound somewhere, with an aura that was suppressing feelings, emotion, pain, need, strength. The impulse to laugh, to mock himself for his abjection came suddenly again; he would have obeyed so happily…

_But I haven't lost… I haven't. Not yet._

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Irma didn't hesitate to splash a generous amount of water onto her face. She needed that. As a hope that it could, somehow, cleanse her soul and her spirit, or be a relief from the tiredness that was following her like her shadow. New reality existed now in their current settlement. More warriors, allies from the North. Savages, sadists, winos. But they had power, oh, so much power! It could crush the Pharaoh like a leaf, yeah, it could… And the best part was that he had his hands tightened for as long as it would take them to finish their military preparations.

She contemplated a little, reminiscing his reaction when he saw Seto inside Will's locket. She could imagine his pain. It wasn't that hard, judging from his expression. He had screamed at them, lost control completely, to the point that Irma had thought he would jump at them and annihilate them in a second. But wasn't it hard? Not knowing if Seto was alive or dead, just seeing him unconscious, bound and wounded… But when he was asked to give Samantha back, he hesitated. He wouldn't do exactly as they wished, that was for sure, and they knew it. But at the same moment, he couldn't do anything vital. And they knew that as well. The worst part was that they knew was the one in the end, when the Pharaoh would sacrifice the Priest.

She sighed, and threw her hair behind. It was time to go check on him. Stare at him, and strengthen the spell keeping him in a trance and the others in safe distance. Jeez, ever since the new reinforcements came, it was a must to put the last one on. She couldn't sleep, walk, or stand in an other place with the continuing worry: 'Is he ok? Has someone got in the tent we keep him and hurt him? Has anything happened to my spell? Has he awakened? Has he escaped?' So that spell worked not only to keep the others away, but also to keep him in.

It was tiring, that new routine: Wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, scream your lungs out to persuade the others not to hurt Seto, go check on him, eat lunch, go check on him, train, go check on him, explain to the others why he shouldn't be killed, go check on him, sleep. Now she just prayed it would end. Seeing him like a soulless puppet wasn't doing her any good, aside from the fact that every day, all of them had the same conversation twice: Whether or not to kill Seto. Cedric, Elyon and Taranee were saying that he should be killed immediately. Irma was trying, angry outside and maniacal inside, to count and find reasons to protect him, while Hay Lin and Cornelia were supporting her. Phobos and Will were still indecisive – and that was all that had saved him till now. But Phobos had that gleam in his eye that was making her shiver, while Will was getting colder day by day. As for Orube…

"Artemis, you useless something! Come here at once!" Cedric's voice suddenly sounded and made her forget all the relaxation the water had given her.

"Watch your filthy mouth, you SON OF A BITCH, or I'll make you swallow that bifid tongue of yours!!!"

She would swear he didn't hear her at all. "She hasn't come back! Why hasn't she come back? You were saying she would've come back by now!"

"Can't you the fuck have a _little_ trust in Orube? I'm sure she'll…"

"…Come back tomorrow? I've heard that so many times it'd made me sick!" He was infuriated, and afraid. "What was that old man she was after? What did he do???"

She rolled her eyes. "What could an old man possibly do to someone like Orube? Get serious, moron."

Will appeared before Cedric could answer. "The truth is, she's been missing far longer than what we had expected. Cedric, while usually you're not, this time I think you really are right. I just finished talking about it with the others." Without any further explanation, and under the gazes of two stunned Cedric and Irma, she turned to her: "Artemis, your stuff is prepared, on your horse. You're leaving to find Orube right now."

At first, she couldn't speak. Then she exploded:

"WHAT? What the fuck do you mean! If I leave right now, who will take care of …"

"…Let me guess, Seto?" Will's gaze was distasteful, looking at Irma like she was looking at trash. "You should be ashamed of yourself. An Amazon…" She walked away not glancing behind. Cedric gave Irma a hesitant look, and noticed that she was trembling.

"Just bring Orube back." He said. "Your horse is at the opposite way of his tent. You don't get to see him…" The trembling increased. "Until you return, that is."

She pushed past him, brown bangs covering her eyes, as she ran towards her horse.

_I have to come back soon__, damn it!_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Eeeh? Irma's gone?" Hay Lin's eyes held nothing but wonder.

"Yes. She left some minutes ago." Will answered impassively, while sitting on a cushion in her tent.

"But then… He… He has no one now, does he." She was sad, but didn't dare to pronounce Seto's name. At the back of her mind was constantly Tristano. She didn't want to accept it, but she believed that… maybe… if Irma and Seto managed to be together… then her and Tristano could also…

"Look after him, if you want." Will shrugged and dismissed any further thought on the matter indifferently. "But not now. Didn't I tell you to be ready for our guests before the sun sets?" Brown hypnotizing eyes glanced toward the small part of the sky that was appearing through the tent's entrance. "It's already evening. The sky is almost as blue as his eyes." Voice without compassion slipped out of her lips.

"Oh! Oh yes, they've come!"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Seto would have wished to stay like this a little longer. Or at least, not to wake up the way he did.

At first he heard voices. Voices distasteful, disgusting, nauseous, vulgar. It was the kind of talk his drunken soldiers used to indulge into after a battle. He couldn't, though, understand them. He didn't pay any special attention, until he felt vague pain. Someone had just gripped his hair. So they were close. And after him.

He could now even smell the alcohol. Yes, he was right. But why? Why, after all this time, he could now notice? He could now feel what was going on around him? Why did his head start to feel lighter so suddenly? Why was everything clearing up? When he felt someone unbinding him, he almost panicked. If something went wrong and his hands were revealed … But he was relieved to sense that the ropes Irma had bound him with were still on, tightly.

Well, it was only partly relaxing, since he was still too dizzy and couldn't defend himself. What he could now hear wasn't pleasant at all.

"Hm, so this is the High and Mighty Priest all of them were talking about? He's nothing special as a man, is he. Cute, but nothing more." Laughter, male voices sounding all over the place. Ok, now that was irritating.

"As a man, no. As a whore, a great piece indeed. We should persuade the Amazons to sell him as a sex slave. It would gain our army money for double equipment than what we actually need! Do you think they will follow our advice?"

_Wait until I get up, you bastards! You will pray for me to kill you quickly!_

"Yeah, not as a virgin though."

_WHAT THE HELL…???_

He was roughly grabbed by the hair and tossed violently away. Probably outside of somewhere, because the air was feeing fresher there. He was lying there, waiting, not much else he could do, until they came. Trying to move a muscle was out of the question. So he remained seeming unconscious even after the first violent kick. He just took it. Just like the next. And the one after that. And all the others. Stomach, arms, legs, belly, chest. Everywhere. But well, what could be done? He could deal with pain. He just had to endure it.

"Hey, golden boy. We know you're awake, you know." Someone said, after what seemed an eternity. Despite the kicks and their naturally weakening effects, Seto was still regaining his consciousness.

Lying face down as he was, he managed to hold his head a few centimeters above the ground. His eyes traveled up to dart themselves onto the face of an unknown to him man. He looked important by his outfit, though. And very drunk. "So, what about it?"

The man smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see those famous eyes of yours before we fuck you raw."

At this point, Seto's mind blocked. The words he had just heard wouldn't sink in, not even when he felt hands grabbing his arms and turning him around, his back on the ground. He came violently back into reality when someone grabbed his ankle and started pushing the robes upwards.

"NO!! STOP!!" He screamed and swung violently with his other leg against the offender. What the hell was going on? Not that he hadn't expected something like this, but… things weren't supposed to go this way. It was so wrong…

The pained and angry growl from the man above him indicated that he had hit straight to the target. "You little whore, how dare you…!" Seto saw a flash of metal and then felt a stabbing pain on his right thigh. He cried out in pain.

"Fuck you; I'll tear you to shreds!!!" Seto heard, and felt his legs and arms getting immediately caught and immobilized. He then turned his head away, squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and waited to be violently impaled. He was so confused, angered, humiliated, shocked… afraid… He trembled and stayed as he was, waiting in agony. He was starting to lose consciousness once again…

That was probably the cause why everything turned suddenly black. Shadows engulfed everything and for one moment, he even thought he saw a pair of enormous red eyes. Then why was everyone screaming? Why had those hands left him free? Why was it so noisy out there…? Why did his attackers disappear?

Even when he opened his eyes, the scenery was rather blurry. The screams had stopped by then, however, and the sky seemed to be bluer. He heard footsteps nearing him. Was it someone who had just saved him? Or probably one that had something worse in mind? Red Eyes…

When he felt his hair getting gripped once again, his heart sank. So it was the latter. Red eyes… It wasn't human eyes. Hovering over the pitch black sky, so huge… Where had he seen them before? Had he, really, or was it just his imagination? Either way, the one that had called those eyes forth, was now dragging him somewhere by his hair like a dead carriage. Thank you.

They finally got in somewhere. The roots of his hair were nearing to get plucked. Before he could think about it, he was tossed onto a bed.

Much more comfortable, huh?

Even if he had his eyes closed during the whole ordeal, he was able to feel his captor's presence, especially when he came to hover above him. Really near him.

"Don't…" Seto whispered, but still refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to see that person! He squirmed under the other guy, shivering. "Stay away…Don't touch…" Plead? Demand? Who knew?

"Ok, now welcome back to reality Priest. It's me, idiot."

That voice…! Seto's blue eyes shot open to stare with absolute shock right into chocolate ones.

"JONO?"

"Heh, right into the point!" Jono winked and gave an innocent laugh. Seto was still in shock, though.

"What… what the hell are you doing here?!" He asked the blond, suspiciously enough, and backed further away.

Jono got serious. "Hey, don't tell me you're still afraid I'll do the same as them, are you? I came to…"

"How should I know what kind of person you are?" Seto interrupted him harshly, with a tone that was rather defensive.

"_Isn't that obvious enough???_" Jono was ticked off, and that gave Seto the impulse to smirk.

"True…"

Jono sighed helplessly. "Anyway, so now listen, but don't tell me a demon like you doesn't already know everything." The blond folded his arms across his chest. "The rebels, who I represent, have decided to join forces with the Amazons against the Pharaoh. Our chances of winning increased quite a bit with this move, don't you think?" He smirked.

Seto glared at him. "Okay, so what about it?" _I knew as much. _

"Nothing, I just explained how it came and I was here."

"Fine, now leave me alone then!"

"Can't do. Do you want those guys from before finding their way towards your tent again?"

Jono was serious, and Seto gritted his teeth. That moment, a sharp pain registered just above his thigh. That's right, when he resisted, than man had slashed his leg. He watched with displeasure the beige robes taking the crimson hue of his blood.

Jono noticed that as well, and his eyes saddened. "Until now, that brunette Amazon was taking care of you. She had caste a spell so no one could come into the tent you were kept other that her. But, when she left, the spell probably broke."

"Left?" Seto's head shot upwards to Jono once again. "Where did she go??"

"Worried?" Jono gave him a half smile. "Isn't she the reason why you're here? Or do you have that heavy of a crush on her?"

"Watch your damn mouth! What led you to this assumption, anyway?" Seto frowned.

"I'm neither blind nor a fool. I can see what's going on around me."

"Believe as you may, then. It's not like I care." Seto shrugged indifferently. _Moron. _ "The Amazons are the ones you support, either way. To think they went through so much trouble saving you… I don't see, however, how you can be of much use to them." The last comment had Seto's usual, infuriating arrogance.

"I recognize that in numbers of forces, we can't compare." Jono lowered his head, but then laughed. "Well, it's fine. As long as we achieve what we want. It won't hurt to have strong allies. Even though it was the other side that got me out of the cage it had imprisoned me."

Seto's eyes widened for a moment, but when he looked at Jono again, he was calm. "So you knew."

"I told you, I may look like one, but I'm no fool." Jono grinned for a moment, and then smiled again. He looked at Seto contently. "And that's the reason why I saved you back there. I don't want to owe you anything."

"Fine, you don't. Now then go."

Jono's eyes hardened. "What would happen back there is called rape. Was it such a wonderful experience you want to live through it again, since you didn't get to see the end of it?"

If he wasn't bound, Seto would have surely punched him. "Get out. I don't like your damn face."

"I'm not getting anywhere until I get some answers out of you!" Jono got angry. "I explained why I saved you! But why did _you_ save us?" He stood there, hands in fists, waiting.

Seto remained watching him calmly for some minutes without uttering a word. After gazing into the determination in the other's eyes for some more time, he responded, turning his gaze somewhere else: "I did so as you could save as more lives as possible."

Jono was stunned. "…save?"

Seto looked at him again. "Yes, rebel, save. We, the Priests, are only seven. We can fight and exterminate the evil that appeared, but who are we really fighting for? The simple, lives of peasants that if someone doesn't take care of, will perish. We can't do both jobs at the same time. You, however…"

He didn't complete his sentence. Jono understood. "You're right. I'll try my best. I swear." He really did sound determined…

The brunette sighed. "Now that you know then, will you go?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"Why did you ask then?"

"Just curious."

Jono laughed. "Well, it is so, isn't it? I can't leave you alone without a spell! But don't worry, you're safe with me." He grinned.

"Hn." Translation in Seto's mind: _I highly doubt that._ He hadn't even completed his thought when the blond was once again over him. He waited speechless.

"Now let me take a look…" He bended and grabbed Seto's knees, trying to open his legs.

_Safe, huh? _

The kick he received was so violent that Jono felt his whole face going inside his brains. He landed several meters away, at the other side of the tent.

"AT THE WOUND! At that fucking wound on your thigh! And you knew it!!!" He said when he got up holding his jaw, genuinely pissed off. But Seto was fuming as well.

"Like I trust myself on your hands EITHER WAY!!" He yelled back.

"Doubting my medical abilities, I can get that! What do you mean with the other way???"

"What do you think I mean? I mean what I say!"

"Fine, fine, now stay still!" The blond approached like someone approaches a tiger in is cage.

"I swear, if you touch me, I'll scream 'rape' that it will sound all over the camp!"

"How many times do I have to say that _I'm not like that!!!_"

"Who cares? I'll scream it anyways. Is that blond woman you had with you near?" Seto smiled evilly, and Jono froze.

"You won't dare…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, go ahead!" Jono had just surpassed his limits. "Everyone will run to save you, just like the last time!"

At that, Seto didn't have an answer. He huffed and turned his head away.

"Come on, let me help you." Jono continued, now worried. "You know, I shouldn't even be asking you. I should just bind you down and do whatever I wanted to."

"I fucking dare you!!!" Seto roared, but the next moment he bit his lower lip in pain. The wound had just opened again…

"It hurts, isn't it? Come on, I'll stitch it." Jono neared him even more. "You don't have another choice…"

"It's not your fucking business! Stop occupying yourself with me! And I always have another choice!"

"Yeah, letting it get infected and die. Your talk is almost as big as your ego."

"How funny. HEY!" The blond boy was already beside him. With a swift movement, he grabbed the brunette's wounded leg.

"Calm down or it might get worse!" Jono warned him, and grabbed the leg more steadily to stabilize him. Alas, it wouldn't work. Not on Seto.

"I said let go!!! I'm getting worse just by seeing you!" Seto, ignoring the pain, jerked his leg violently away, hitting Jono on the shoulder. That made the blond fume.

"You're not in a first class hotel, you fucking jackass! You should at least try to be more grateful to someone who literally saved your ass!"

"Fine, I'll write it on your grave!"

"Why youuuuuuu…"

They were shouting so loud that they didn't even hear the footsteps behind them. They only took notice when the black haired girl stepped inside the tent, yelling with all the power of her lungs: "STOP DAMN IT! What do you think you're doing?! Screaming like that, in the middle of our settlement!" Hay Lin had never looked so severe before.

"It's his damn fault!" Jono motioned towards Seto, who chuckled.

"Fine, then you should do something to shut his mouth instead of trying to surpass him! Gag him if necessary!" She scolded at them. Before Jono could dream the delightful possibility of Seto not being able to speak, she continued: "I mean it! You can be in charge of him now that Artemis has gone out. And you will! Until she returns!"

"WHAAAAAT???!!!" Jono couldn't utter anything else. Seto cursed silently his luck.

"Something wrong with your ears?" Hay Lin asked and approached Seto.

"Wait a minute, who gave you the right to order me around??!!" Jono yelled at her.

"Well, I can always have someone else to do it… someone from our new allies…" She cleverly threatened, and placed her hands over Seto's wound, above the robes. Seto gritted his teeth, and turned his face away, refusing to look at Jono. In no time though, his leg and his robes were alright, like his leg was never slashed.

"I will do it." Jono's blond hair was covering his eyes. "But he'll be gagged, or else he can't be tolerated!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, damn it!" Seto interrupted him and their eyes shot lightings against each other again.

"Stupid fights like that also won't be tolerated." Hay Lin warned them. "High Priest Seto…" She turned to dart her gaze in his eyes just before she left the tent. "Don't forget your place while you're under our clasp." And with that, she disappeared.

Jono looked at Seto, but said nothing. Seto's cold eyes were telling him everything he could possibly hear from their owner's mouth.

**A/N: **Tah dah! I think that was it a remotely good chapter, if you like angst and Seto-Joey friendship, or relationship in general. But, that's up to you guys to judge! I hope that Yu-Gi-Oh! R will become an anime series too soon, and that it'll have more azureshipping moments! And won't get slaughtered by 4kids like the rest, but I probably ask for too much. The way they destroy the manga in some anime is criminal, like what happened to Fruits Basket and Shaman King. And Ouran High School. If those weren't enough, the 4kids finish them off! (Poor Naruto) I wish someone will sue them one day for this violation. Ja, bye bye! Review pls pls!


	14. The Cave

**A/N: **What's up? That story has really started to get much complicated… Ne? Let's clear some things up!

**Chapter 14: The Cave**

"Yo, what's up?" Jono walked into Seto's tent with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You know, the usual… Reading, playing games, training with the sword…" Seto's voice was gushing of such sarcasm that Jono took a step back, sweat dropping. Three days had passed since Hay Lin had assigned him to take care of the Priest. Seto wasn't a really friendly person to start with, so much for now that he was bound and immobilized to a bed, and his only chance of standing was to go to toilet. Fortunately, Hay Lin had herself volunteered to take care of him as well, feeding him and etc, so the only thing Jono had to do was to guard him. But that meant being with him when Hay Lin wasn't, on 24 hour basis, while he was sleeping the nights on the ground at the entrance of the tent. The only fun they both had now was to get on each other's nerves more that they already did.

"I understand your restriction must be a little irritating… Not being able to do anything, like an overgrown baby…" He still smiled, as he was replying. Seto wouldn't win this time!

"Hn. At least they had to bind me for that to happen, unlike some other people!" Seto chuckled mockingly.

Jono didn't miss a bit. "A baby or a whore, with that way of binding. You'd make a good one of the last."

Seto graced him with a smirk. "Yeah, you too."

They both smiled at each other, while the lightning from their brains had become so intense, that one could swear it would start raining in there in some seconds. In Jono's mind, the wheels had started running crazily. _Thinkofsomething, thinkofsomething, thinkofsomething! The one that doesn't reply loses, and it's your turn! Think of something, ANYTHING! _

"Fine, then I think today I'll sleep in you bed. I'm sick of sleeping on the ground… And thanks to you, I haven't seen Mai for ages. Make it up to me, will you?"

Seto's expression was the one someone has when he gets abruptly slapped. Jono's mind was screaming: _VICTORY!_, and that was reflected immediately upon his face, which had become a quite devilish one.Why not push this a little further? He walked towards Seto, until he saw the Priest cringing. His eyes softened after that.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, and Seto clenched his eyes shut, turning his head away. "I won't do anything for real, you know. For now." He added the last part hurryingly. "But…" Did he really want to say: '_You don't have to be afraid of me, I'll never hurt you'_? If he said so, he'd lose every way given to have Seto under control. And that guy pissed him to no end. Sure, having Seto to obey him would be a huge satisfaction, then why was he feeling so bad about saying those things to him? Damn it, even when he typically won, with Seto was like he was always losing. He extended him arm and slipped his hand onto Seto's forehead, under his bangs.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Seto's eyes were shot open and his voice was threatening death, as he was shivering beneath the touch. Under the tremendous glare, Jono felt like daggers had just appeared in his chest. But he insisted:

"I said I won't hu…"

"WHO THE FUCK CARES!!!"

Jono snatched his hand away like it was burned. Seto was still trembling, not from fear, but from anger. "Who the fuck cares." He repeated, whispering, and fell back onto the mattress. "Don't touch me." He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He knew things like that would happen. He knew he would be restrained. He knew he would be at anyone's mercy. He knew all that, and yet, he had decided to go through them all, for her. He couldn't afford to lose his cool now. Things could be much, much worse. He was lucky to have Jono and Hay Lin and not some sick bastards taking care of him.

"Hm, fine, your call." Jono shrugged, composed now. "But you know, I can't understand."

Seto stirred a bit. "Can't understand, what?" He replied, in a somewhat tired voice, like he wasn't interested in the answer.

"How you got yourself into this." Jono faced him once again. "I can't believe that this would still happen to you if you wouldn't allow it." He lowered his eyes. "You give me the impression that one does when he has everything under his control. So why…?"

Seto chuckled bitterly, and then smirked. "So, you think that's impossible for me to fail, once in a while?" He locked his eyes with Jono's. "You think that everything is under my control; however, that didn't prevent you from touching me according to you liking, to savor _your_ control!" When Jono opened his mouth to protest, he cut him off sharply: "And don't deny that having control over me doesn't satisfy you!"

"Control over YOU?_ I don't fucking want to have control over you_!!!" The blond was infuriated, and very sad. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you asshole!!!"

"You want my obedience. That's why you tried to scare me earlier." Seto narrowed his sapphire eyes. "Isn't that gaining control over someone?"

"I… didn't really…" Jono's blond bangs were covering his eyes. "I didn't find it pleasuring. I thought I would, but I didn't." He faced Seto with determination. "I didn't touch you to _humiliate_ you. I touched you to _console_ you! But I bet you're such a stuck-up jackass who thinks those two different acts are the one and the same! I have done nothing but _protecting _you all these days!! And how do you repay me? By getting on my nerves and making me feel guiltier by each passing _fucking second_!!!"

Seto remained speechless, and only looked at the other who has trying to gain his breath back with deep, desperate breathes. Then he looked down. "I'm sorry. I guess I should be more thankful to the people that captured me and will execute me any time now."

"Fuck you." Jono spat through gritted teeth, and turned to leave. He had reached the entrance of the tent, when he heard Seto's voice:

"What would we both gain if I was nicer to you?" Seto's tone was emotionless. "We would become akin to friends. And then what? One of the things I learned through this whole ordeal is that your friends are more dangerous than your enemies. Dangerous in an odd way, but still. What would happen then? I will be executed here, I know that and you know that very well. Other bonds will only cause more pain, wouldn't they. It's better this way. It's easy to hate, really."

"Easy to hate…" Jono turned around once again, walking forwards inside the tent. "Do you hate me?" He looked at the Priest, anticipating.

Seto calculated the blond boy with his eyes. "No. And that's the reason why_ you_ should."

Jono's brown eyes were pained. "Do you hate the Amazons?"

"No." Came the flat answer.

"Even if they kill you?"

"Even if they kill me."

The blond boy stood speechless for some moments. Then he sat at the edge of Seto's bed, and looked at him warmly. "Did you fall in love? Is this why?"

Seto chuckled. "Do I really look that sentimental? No Jono, I didn't fall in love. I just made some miscalculations. One mistake costs your life, and here I'll just pay for my incompetence against this fight. You can surely understand, can't you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jono held his head with his hand under his chin. "You know, I've fallen in love too, with Mai. I know what it feels like, and you can't persuade me you don't love that brunette Amazon." He looked at Seto from the corner of his eye. "And the fact that you refuse to talk to me about it proves that you and her have something up your sleeve against the rest of us." He smirked.

Seto let his head rest on the pillow again. "I wish we did. I really wish that." He said longingly. "Sorry. I don't like talking about my weaknesses."

"Love is considered a weakness? Yeah, I think that's what common sense underlines." Jono sighed, with a small smile. "But it can't really be helped."

"For the first time, we seem to agree in something."

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"No missy, we haven't seen anyone with that description! Gods!"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Irma huffed and turned to leave. Her quest in finding Orube was such a huge failure as Seto's assassination. She had searched Thebes in and out, and other cities and villages around as well, but no one had ever come across a tall, black-haired, pale woman. The scenarios were if not scary, terrifying. She had gone to kill Akunadin, so either she found him and she was killed by him, or she had ended up following Bakura, where she could easily be discovered. The only relieving fact was that if she was discovered by Bakura, he would make a huge deal out of it and everyone would learn. Either way, she was running out of options. If she returned to the camp without any clues, Cedric would never let her see the end of it, and Seto's life would be literally hanging from a thread.

Well, the only choice was to go and check the remains of their former settlement. She honestly didn't want to return in that place of grief, but that was the only way left.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Ateeeeeeeemm!!!"

The Pharaoh woke abruptly up. He wasn't used to sleeping on his throne, but he was really tired after all those happenings. The most irritating part was that even if he was able to win Bakura, the thief would use his three clepsydras, turn the time back and try again. And Seto… Why did Seto have to go and get himself captured? At a time like this? If he died… If he died…

"Yo, are you still sleeping?"

"I heard you, Mana."

"Yeah, but certainly it didn't seem that way." Mana hopped around him, but he seemed so tired she suddenly stopped.

"What do you want?" He asked her, with a sleepy voice.

"Um… you know…" She was twisting her thumbs, and looking down. "Seto and… Samantha, well…" She abruptly raised her head. "Will you give Samantha back? What will you do?"

"Even if I was to give her, the Amazons would still kill Seto with the first chance." Atem closed his eyes. "I can't do anything but believe in him and his ability to escape. Otherwise, I can't do something to prevent his death." He swallowed hard. "I… I don't want him to die… But…" He hid his face between his hands.

Mana's own face saddened immensely. She felt aching in her chest, and that was not because she knew that Seto would die. It was the kind of sadness someone has in front of an inevitable, painful ending. Atem loved Samantha. So much he could sacrifice everything, except for her. And in the end… Mana knew that it would end soon.

And it was making her cry.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

Irma ignored completely the weird sting in the heart when she faced the location of their previous settlement. Well, there was nothing left from the first place, so what to gain, what to lose. It was like people had never lived in there. Trees and green had covered everything; she wondered how the heck was that possible. Obviously, someone had come and cleaned up the mess. Probably hungry wolves who found both toasted and raw meet at once. If she wasn't that insensitive, she would have shuddered.

But she was. She got off of the horse and after she bounded around a tree, she started to search for her comrade. The sun had risen up when she started, and it set when she gave up. No Orube. No, no nothing of her. Irma cursed. She couldn't have two of her most important people to worry about now! And if this wasn't enough, her magical powers were exhausted from the battle with Seto, and she couldn't return to him at once using them.

"God damn it!" She cursed again, and decided to check on the cave they had found those powers that saved their lives. She didn't have any better things to do, anyways. As she was starting to walk even further away, she idly wondered how Seto was coping right that time, after all those days she had left him behind.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"You IDIOT!"

"Watch your mouth, Priest, or I swear I'm up to no good with you!!"

"You are by far blonde's definition! How the hell can you mix together beer and wine _and then drink it??_ It's so ridiculous it's not even funny!"

"I just wanted to see what it would taste like! Hanging out with you constantly will get me a brain damage from boredom and fuming all the time, I needed to do something that could possibly entertain me and maybe_, maybe_, get my soldiers their spirits up! You see? Research!"

"Do you want an advice?"

"NO! I know what you'll say, and if you don't shut up I'll test it upon you!"

"…Fine. I'm not in the mood for these games. What did Mai say?"

"Leave this tiny detail out, will you?" As one could guess, Jono had got extremely bored of watching Seto all the time. So he got drinks together and decided upon mixing the alcohol. Well, the results were a little less than perfect. Although Seto had warned him, he drank the mix and threw his stomach up. And Mai wasn't happy. Not at all.

"Gods, you're such a child!" Seto sighed. "What kind of a mature man will do things like that in his boredom? I can't believe I thought you were going to lead hordes of people to safety! We are doomed."

"If the probability of us being doomed depends on how I spend my free time, sorry we hadn't any chances of survival to start with."

Seto laughed, though with a small pinch of bitterness. Jono was the only one, aside Irma and Kisara, who could make him laugh or smile. Though he cared about the other Priests, his relationships with them were strictly professional. Nevertheless, he would admit that Pharaoh's presence was making him feel safe and warm.

He slowly paused laughing and his thoughts traveled back at his life in the palace. There was a good chance he would never see those people again. Pharaoh… He should have told him what he was planning behind his back. Who knew what had happened to those people in the dungeons… He glanced at Jono, who was blushing gloriously due to his previous gaff. Seto's eyes narrowed in sadness, when he thought that the blond and his girl would have become food down there if he hadn't changed his mind. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Jono's blush disappeared as he forgot his gaff rather easily.

"Nothing, forget it."

"No, you said something, I want to hear it!" In the speed of lightning Jono was standing just above Seto's frame, full of anticipation. "What did you say?"

"It's not that important…" Seto turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"The hell it is!!!" Jono grabbed the brunette's chin and turned his head until their eyes were locked. "Say it." He demanded softly.

Seto opened his mouth, but for some seconds nothing would come out. He wasn't used to saying it. He wasn't used to apologizing, especially to people he had a reason to do so. "You heard it, why do you want me to say it again?" He averted his eyes from the chocolate ones staring at him.

Jono fumed. "Say it, fucking damn it!" The grip on Seto's chin became painful. "It is important for you to do so!"

"And why would you care what is important for me."

Jono lost control. He shoved Seto backwards, until his back hit savagely the mattress, and he got on the bed, straddling him. Even though Seto had long ago stopped fearing the blond, he couldn't help but show doubt in his eyes. "I don't need a fucking reason to care!!! No one does! No one needs a reason to care for another person, and stop looking at me like that, damn it!!" Jono threw a fit. "You mean you never cared for someone, if it wouldn't have any benefit for you??"

Seto's eyes widened. _Kisara…_ He almost whispered. It was true. When he saved her, he didn't know her. He didn't care that he didn't know. It was a lonely, strange girl that he just saved; risking everything, losing everything, and all he wished for was her safety. And Irma… In her case, he had so many reasons not to care! But he did, he did…

"I'm sorry." He said crystal-clearly at Jono, partly admitting defeat, thing he didn't like at all. "Happy?" His irritation showed in his voice.

"It's not my happiness the matter here." Jono narrowed his eyes. "Get that."

"Well, then, if it is my happiness, you could always start by getting off of me." Seto smiled sarcastically. "I can assure you that this will make me very, very happy."

"Damn you, you're right! I _don't _care!" Jono raised his hand to hit Seto in the face, but when he met the other's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to land the hit. He felt like the intent gaze held him bound, though he was trying hard to give a slap or a punch, it didn't matter which one, straight on the arrogant face in front of him. He remained with his hand in the air, gritting the teeth at the sight of Seto's full of detest and loathing gaze. "Why should I care for someone that doesn't want anyone to care for him? Why should I care about someone that, no matter how many times he's helped, he never thanks a soul? Why should I care for someone that doesn't care for others!!!"

At the last one, Seto snapped. "I DO care for others!" He shouted back, infuriated as well. "Don't you fucking assume you know me! You don't know fuck of the hell I've been put through! Shut your mouth, just shut up! You don't have any right to accuse me of not caring, you hear me??"

Both of them remained breathing heavily, whereas their eyes continued emitting fire. "Fine, low the volume." Jono was the first to get a little composed. "If anyone hears us screaming again… We won't get away with just a rebuke. Although I think that most of them are gone today…" He tried to look outside the tent.

"Who are gone? Where?" Seto asked, seemingly indifferent.

"Let's see, I think – yes, I'm sure – the team from the High North was supposed to attack the Valley of the Kings today…" He turned and saw Seto. "You know their leaders… there were the ones that attacked you when Artemis left the camp and her spell broke."

Seto just stared at Jono for some seconds, wide-eyed. Then he started laughing. Under Jono's stunned eyes, he started laughing, first quietly, then louder, until the laughter was echoing inside the tent. "I can't believe it…" Seto managed to stutter between the laughs. "I can't believe it… Luck is such a whore, after all!" He was laughing so hard now, his eyes had watered up.

Jono was getting more scared each passing second. "Seto… Hey, Seto… For you to laugh like that is no good… Why are you laughing? Seto! Seto!" He was once again ready to slap the brunette, that time to make him snap out of it, but Seto managed somehow to stop and face him:

"They are no more… Those bastards are no more…" Seto shook his head. "The Valley of the Kings…" Jono remained petrified, afraid to hear what he suspected that would follow. "Hey Jono…" Seto smirked. "Since you were such a good boy with me those days, allow me to tell you sooner what the Amazon Queen will discover in a few hours." The brunette smiled victoriously. "I knew what Artemis was from the very first time I saw her. I took her and employed her as my personal servant only to make her fall into that trap exactly:…"

"The papyruses." Jono realized, completely terrified.

"Wow. You're much sharper than I gave you credit for, who knew. Congrats." Seto raised a cocky eyebrow. "Yes, the papyruses. I was the one giving all this time giving the information to the Amazons, not her, as she and everyone believed. The Amazons know all I want them to know about strategy, locations of battlefields and traps. In other words: There is no way they can win a battle, and those bastards that tried to violate me, are as good as dead by now. How I like justice in this world!"

Jono was looking at him with his mouth open and nothing coming out from it. Seto had planned that far ahead? He knew everything from the start, and did nothing in open? He deceived, played his game properly, and never actually lied, just hid the truth in a masterly manner. Finally he said it: "You deceived her…"

"Of course I did. To me, she and this battle are two different things." Seto had regained his composure, and spoke seriously and professionally.

"B-But that means…" Jono stuttered.

Seto looked at him sadly. Then he smiled. "Thank you. For taking care of me." Jono's eyes widened frantically. If Seto was saying that, things were nearing their end. "But now that they'll discover that, they can't keep me alive, even if they wanted to." Seto's smile never leaved his face. "You're one of the few persons that can make me smile. Really thank you. It was fun meeting you…"

At these words, Jono felt his heart shuttering. This time, the punch really landed on Seto's jaw. "Don't fucking say that, and don't you fucking dare smile like you are no more!!!" He spat. The left side of Seto's face was hurting, yet it felt good in a way. Good that someone other than Irma was hurting for his upcoming death. What an egoist he was… "Why? Why don't you want to live?" Jono had started sobbing, not crying though.

"I'm not afraid to die." Seto finally spoke. "But I _do_ want to live, you know." Tears started stinging behind his blue eyes, though they would never show themselves. _We promised we would live…_

Jono lowered himself upon Seto's body, resting his head on the pillow next to the brunette's. "I don't care if you had planned all of this from the beginning, if you knew it was going to be this way…" A couple of tears fell on the pillow, which Seto never saw. "I don't care. Just tell me what I have to do to save you." His grip on the other tightened. "I can't let you die. Especially now."

"Get off of me Jono, please." Seto's voice sounded exasperated. "I had warned you to hate me, now…"

"Don't tell me there's nothing I can do!" Jono raised himself up to look Seto in the eye, straddling him again. "If you do, that means you're really giving up on life! Is that what you want?" Jono couldn't believe any of all this.

"Why the fuck can't you just trust me?" Seto retorted fiercely. "Didn't it ever cross your mind the fact that I have reasons to act and decide like I do?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to sacrifice yourself for the sake of all those bastards in the palace…"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps nearing rashly the tent. Jono got off of Seto with a swift motion, and straightened his back. The next second, Will had stepped inside, as fierce and angry as they have never seen her before. "I just got news from the Valley of the Kings." Her eyes darted on Seto's. "Do I need to go on and explain?" Then she looked at Jono. "Even at you?" She extended her arm towards the blond, who stood his ground, didn't say anything and waited punishment.

"I just told him. So don't do anything regretful." Seto hurried to state and save Jono. He had seen Irma extending her arm at him this way, and it wasn't a pleasurable experience. Unless you were a masochist and you liked your insides tearing you apart.

Will closed her eyes, concentrating as far as irritation and infuriation could make her go. "You fucking bastard. I was planning on keeping you alive till the end of this, but you just had to go and do something like this!" She opened her eyes again, and though she was more composed, she was still trembling from stress and anger. "Jono will come tomorrow to announce you when you'll be executed, and lead you there. There's no need to guard you anymore. Let's go." She nodded at Jono, but his legs had grown roots.

"No." He stated. "I decline. You can't order me around, or did you forget?" Now his anger was matching hers.

"Then say whatever you have to say in our gathering, now let's go!" She insisted, in a more logical manner now. Jono swallowed hard, glanced back at Seto one last time, and then followed her outside. At this rate, there was nothing else he could do, but maybe he could save the brunette by talking them into it…

…The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it would become.

Seto remained alone, and rested his head down the pillow. Maybe he should get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be… a rather short day for him.

"Irma… Artemis…" He crooned, and then let himself slip of the reality.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"You're joking… You're joking… Don't come near me!"

"Why are you afraid?" The nymph neared Irma with her ethereal, eerie voice. "I gave you the powers that saved you. You shouldn't be afraid of me…" The golden fairy sounded sad.

"Who the hell are you?" Cold sweat had started running down Irma's temples. Never in a thousand years would she expect that vision when she got into that old cave. Yes, they had gotten their powers from there, so was it all from this nymph? This fairy that was shining brighter than the sun…

"My name is Oneida. I'm the nymph of life."

**A/N: **Long chapter… please review, my dear lovely readers! ;)


	15. Blood In Your Veins

**A/N: **I know… You probably hate me right now… Don't worry; I'll pay you back with this long, juicy chapter! ;)

**Chapter 15: Blood In Your Veins **

"No! I don't accept this!"

"Sit down, Cornelia. You too, Jono." Will motioned towards the two blond teens. She and Phobos had just announced Seto's death sentence. Jono had gone stiff, too astounded to believe what his ears were telling him. Seto would… die? For real? They wouldn't fight again? They wouldn't tease each other again? Seto would never again smile or laugh? Those blue eyes would really become dull and lifeless, until they'd rot?

He couldn't move. It was like a dream, like a nightmare. He felt like he didn't participate in the reality before him, for he was too weak to change what was already decided by others. No matter how wrong it was, he couldn't fix it. In an hour, at most, he'd lose… a friend. So what if Cornelia was fiercely protesting? No one would ever hear her. Not her voice, neither Hay Lin's one.

_He had warned me… That freaking bastard had warned me… But I was too much of an idiot to listen…! I should have never, ever got attached to him! Bastard…_Jono curled his fists and hid his eyes behind his golden hair, lowering his head and accepting the brunette's fate.

"I don't understand how you can allow something like this to happen! What about Irma?" Cornelia continued sprouting, infuriated.

"What about her?" Taranee shrugged. "Whatever happens to this man is none of her concern isn't it?"

"The fuck it's not and you fucking know that!!!" Cornelia hit her fist onto the table, enraged. "She's in love with him! How can we kill him if she has those feelings for him?!"

"I never thought that you, of all people, would be the one to support those insolent crushes." Phobos smirked. "So what if he loves him? She'll get hurt, she'll cry for a few weeks, and then she'll forget him. Isn't this how it usually gets? She should be wise enough to avoid falling for him in the first place, either way."

"Why did we rescue Caleb back then?" Cornelia turned to Will.

The redhead hesitated a little before she answered. "Because you were in love with him."

"Exactly." Cornelia nodded, and turned to the others. "Do you need me to remind you the story? Phobos and Cedric were trying to murder Elyon, and Caleb was their underling. We were in war." Cedric turned his head the other way, and Phobos eyes had become two gray stones. It was true; Phobos had tried to murder his sister to take control over her kingdom. It was a painful story, but luckily it ended well because Phobos himself decided to stop. Elyon was taken from their family at a very young age, so the two siblings never got to know each other until they met again as enemies and no affection had passed through them. With a little help from the Amazons, they were reunited and formed the current team. The truth was, Phobos was feeling extremely humiliated every time this subject was brought up, because more than all the others, he'd lost to Will. The woman whom unconsciously had fallen for, completely unable to help it.

Cornelia continued: "Why did we help Caleb?" She asked again. "Because I asked you so! I don't say that they'll surely be together forever – Caleb is with Elyon now, isn't he?" The gray-eyed queen sighed. A romance had indeed developed between Caleb and Cornelia during the war, but in the end Caleb decided to break up with her, claiming that she tricked him by making him believe she was something different from her real self. She didn't trust him and never told him the truth about who she was. After their broke up, he slowly fell for his new queen, Elyon. "You did this for me - and now you can't do the same for her?"

"Just listen to yourself." Will replied. "Do you honestly believe that the circumstances are exactly the same as back then? We have remained five Amazons and three allies now! He fooled us and led a whole part of our army in an immediate destruction, he can't stay alive anymore! We don't have such luxury!"

"The only responsible for this, is Thief King Bakura!" Hay Lin screamed and suddenly gained their attention. "If we can beat him, we can settle things down and we won't have to worry about sacrifices! Seto isn't going to be killed because he's guilty of the carnage in our former village! He's going to be killed because we need to satisfy our large army's blood thirst for revenge, isn't that so?" She was ready to cry. She didn't want Seto to die, mostly because if he died, that meant she'd have to, sooner or later, kill or be killed by Tristano as well.

"Until Bakura gets beaten… There's nothing we can do." Will responded sadly, and much more calmly. "I'm aware."

"He can't." Jono woke up from his slumber in those words. Mai had just entered the tent where all of them had gathered. "I finished researching." She informed the others. "Thief King Bakura has three Clepsydras. One is already useless, and he still keeps another one untouched. But the last one is a clepsydra that turns the time back. Pharaoh had already beaten Bakura once. But the bastard turned the time back and escaped…"

"So as long as Bakura has this clepsydra, he's unbeatable." Taranee resumed. "I see."

"Whatever the case." Will interrupted. "I can't delay Seto's execution anymore."

"How much time do you give him?" Jono asked emotionlessly.

"A day, at most. Tomorrow he'll be finished for. I can do no more." She answered.

Jono turned. "Let's go Mai." He got out of the tent, with the blond woman saying her goodnights and following at his heels.

She could see it. She could see how much her loved one was hurting. She could see it from his tightened walk, his gritted teeth, and his unusually merciless eyes. "Do you plan to go and say farewell to him? He's after all, a fr…"

"He's nothing." Came the cold and harsh interruption. "I gave him our thanks. There's nothing more that I have to say to him."

She took his hand and closed it in hers, thing that made him stop n his tracks. "I too think it's better that way." The next moment, the blond boy had fallen in her arms, clutching her body with shaking arms, for dear life, seeming like he'd never let her go.

Ever.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Who are you…?" Irma's trembling voice sounded weak, and echoed through the walls inside the cave. The golden fairy gave her a small and understanding smile, and it seemed like the light she was emitting from her body, which was illuminating their surroundings, doubled.

"I don't blame you being afraid of me. But after all, I think that you owe my some of your gratitude. Without my interference, you'd be dead by now." Irma's eyes widened, as the fairy continued to speak: "Dead, without your water powers, without ever meeting that boy…"

"Why did you save us? What reason do I have to believe that you're saying the truth to me?" The Amazon interrupted the Nymph suspiciously. "Why would someone who possesses such a power want to give it to someone else!"

"I'm nearing my limit." The nymph declared sadly. "The power I had stored up inside me would have killed me if I hadn't extracted it when I got the chance."

"When you…" Irma suddenly realized. "When we first stepped into this cave? You gave us the power through the stones we found!"

"Don't think it was just coincidence." The creature clarified. "I had been watching over the six of you a long time now. I had just thought that a group of top female fighters from all over the world was an interesting idea. A game. That's why I chose you." Suddenly golden tears started streaming down the fairy's cheeks. Irma stared astounded at the pained existence. "I wasn't alone, you know." She brushed some tears away. "I had companions… just like you do. But they overcame their limits and disappeared, living me alone with their powers. I gave those powers to you. I made sure we will continue existing through you, and now it's my time to go."

They stared at each other for some time. What Irma was feeling was… awe. "So even creatures like you… die?"

"Every existence in this world must sometime come to an end, in order for the others to go on."

"How cliché."

"You think so?" The fairy giggled. Irma blushed; she had said that completely automatically. "I too believe it's a load of bullshit!"

Irma sweat dropped. "You're sure it's fine for someone like you to talk like that?" The awe was just reduced.

"Even if it is, even if it's not… who will judge me, either way?" The nymph shrugged, maintaining her smile. "I don't see any meaning in all of this either. Why are we born? Why do we necessarily have to die? Why did my companions die? In questions like that, neither creatures like me, nor creatures like you can have the answer. The only thing I know and I have the instinct to do, is to destroy what feels the need to destroy others."

"You mean the darkness?" Irma asked, and Bakura immediately crossed her mind.

"Not necessarily. Not every form of darkness destroys."

"Even so… you knew Seto. Does that mean…" She went shocked. "Orube! Tell me where Orube is! You can! I know you do!" She pleaded frantically.

The nymph looked away, sighing. "Unfortunately, I can't. Going after Akunadin, she discovered things she shouldn't have. And now, I can't tell if she's dead or not."

_Things she shouldn't have? Dead?_ "W-What? What did she… What could she… Tell me damn it!!!" She yelled desperately.

"High Priest Akunadin is actually dead. What there is in his place is nothing more than a tarnished soul from the future, following blindly Bakura's source of power." The nymph explained. "That soul… that soul hurt Seto purposely a great deal, despite loving him dearly. Now he wants desperately to atone for his sins, and he wrongly believes that he has to make Seto the best and most powerful man of all to achieve that. By getting him to murder the Pharaoh. Orube knew, and the darkness that covered her afterwards will not allow me to see if she's still alive."

Irma froze, horrified. Some moments passed by before she was able to speak again. "The Pharaoh's… murder? By Seto? So this is what it's all about?" She clutched her hands onto her head. "I can't believe it… This can't be…" She took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself, partly succeeding. "Even if that's the case, nothing in the entire world could make Seto harm the Pharaoh! Not a damn thing! Seto cares for him!" She concluded, determined.

"I wonder…" The nymph thought aloud. "That soul which now consists Akunadin was forcefully altered. It wishes for Seto's well-being, but it knows that there are more important things than making him the Pharaoh. Things that would make him truly happy. But Bakura's darkness has mutated that soul so much, to the point it's unrecognizable. It has so little reminiscent of its old form… Unless you win Bakura, this soul can't be healed."

"I don't give two cents about that freaking soul! And I can conclude something like that myself!" Irma fumed.

"In any case, I don't think Seto will ever be able to kill the Pharaoh though. After all, he'll be executed tomorrow by your friends."

The last statement was like an enormous rock falling down, straight at Irma's head. She remained as she was, blinking at the fairy for a few moments. Her heart had certainly stopped beating. Then she exploded: "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT FIRST-THING-FIRST WHEN I WALKED IN HERE, YOU STUPID NYMPH!"

"Stupid?" The other repeated surprisingly, but without getting mad. Irma huffed and ran the hell out of there, towards the exit of the cave.

"Sorry I can't chit-chat here anymore! I'm barely making it!" She shouted, without looking back. _Fuck! Even if I get there in time, I may not be able to stop it… No, no, no thinking like that! I can do it! Wait for me Seto, just wait a little longer! Just a little… A little… _She hoped her thoughts would reach him, if she continued to repeat them inwardly, so intensely.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The voice of the nymph sounded. She stopped right on her tracks and turned, to see the other creature holding a golden bracelet out for her. "You want to save that boy so very badly after all, don't you?"

She remained petrified. "What's this?" She asked. "Oneida?" She suddenly remembered the fairy's name.

And Oneida smiled again. "Trading."

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

When Seto woke up, he could clearly hear the whole settlement being in turmoil. Probably because by now, everybody would have learned the news about his execution. He sighed, and blinked a couple of times, looking straight in front of him at the ceiling of the tent, as he lay. He found himself not particularly caring, strangely enough. A whole new form of serenity had wrapped around him, making him more peaceful and relaxed than he'd ever felt in ages. His first thought went to Jono. Hadn't the blond say that he'd do everything to save him? He smiled contently. What a naïve boy…

…What a kindhearted boy.

"Thanks." He whispered, and that was for everyone. For Akunadin, for Atem, for the other Priests, for Kisara, for Irma, for Jono, for Hay Lin. Every single one of them had taken care of him, protected him, and fought for him. _Come to think of it, I had much more people beside me than I believed I did!_ _Figures! _He almost laughed at that bittersweet thought. He only wished he could die in that bed, as he lay, peacefully, breathing, in his last breaths, the clean smell of those sheets. Like an eternal sleep.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like such a pussy? I should have probably let Jono fuck me, to complete the whole picture!" He fumed at himself, but he couldn't deny that his previous thoughts were what he really wanted. Was it so irrational, though? Not wanting to die gruesomely, wasn't it quite logical? For he knew that when the time would come, he wouldn't be serene, like now, but he'd feel fully the agony and the pain… and the fear. He knew he would be scared of death… And that would mean he'd break a promise. And he wouldn't see anyone… He wouldn't see anyone again…

_I can't keep that promise!_ He realized, and his eyes watered up. Where could she be now, who knew? It didn't matter. That path he had chosen wouldn't allow any retreats. Even if it did, it would be too late now.

He turned, as he heard someone entering the tent. It was the Amazon with the long, light blond hair and the sky-blue eyes. Cornelia. Ariadne. Her eyes were darted on his.

The girl didn't say anything, she just walked towards him. When she reached him, he kneeled and started removing the ropes holding him bound on the bed. He looked at her in silence, as she was working on the tight knots. Having felt his gaze, after awhile she raised her own eyes. "I didn't vote for this to happen." She told him steadily.

He smirked. "So? What's the difference?" He played a little.

"I still believe you can be saved. Until you hit the ground, nothing is inevitable. Stand up!" She ordered him, and he did as told. It felt a little weird, after all that time in the bed.

"Can you do me a favor then?" He asked her, only to be rewarded by a suspicious glare. "Loosen those up." He indicated with his head towards the first ropes, which Irma had bound him with the first time she caught him. "I mean no harm to you or your fellows. You know that. I just have some things that need to be done. You understand."

"Oh, do I?" She replied sarcastically. "Why would I?"

"Thief King Bakura couldn't resist being in the crowd that will cheer for my execution, could he?" Cornelia's eyebrow shot up at her surprise and sudden understanding.

"I can see why she fell for you. It wouldn't be so hard." She smiled sardonically and loosened Seto's ropes up. He smiled wolfishly as well.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Are you ready?" Phobos asked Will.

"Of course, why are you asking?"

"Because you have to be 100% sure in yourself to achieve what you're planning to!" He reminded her. "Usually, the percentage of that confidence is around 40%." He taunted her delightfully.

"Oh, shut up before I test it upon you!" She blew him off and got out of the tent, following the path where Seto was supposed to be. From both sides, tons of people, warriors, were cheering for her, with screams like: 'Bash his head, Amazon Queen!' 'Make the Egyptians realize how close their end is!' 'Victory is ours!' 'Kill the Priest!' 'Slash his heart!'

"My my, aren't they enthusiastic!" Phobos licked his lips like a serpent.

"Why are _you_ satisfied for?" Will narrowed her eyes. "Of course, I forgot. You'd kill your sister for that feeling."

"Hey, we cleared this mess up long ago! If you're nervous and anxious, don't blame it on me!" He protested, but couldn't resist shouting words of assurance to the crowds. Will huffed and quickened her pace. She finally arrived at the hill where Cornelia and Cedric were holding Seto. Around them were Taranee, Elyon and Hay Lin. As soon as she saw Will, Hay Lin rushed towards her.

"I beg of you, think about it again…" She clutched Will's hand, but the other swiftly jerked it off. "Will…" The Asian girl tried again, but the redhead wouldn't listen. As she was heading towards Seto, she picked up the pace even more. Seeing her barging like that, Cedric and Cornelia tightened their grip around Seto's arms and forced him to drop in his knees, with his back straight up.

_Fuck. Calm down__._ Seto thought inwardly, fighting off the trembling, his heart beating wildly. His blue eyes never lost connection with the redhead's brown ones ahead of him, as they were nearing him without any evidence of hesitation.

_I'll end this right away. _She thought, and raised her right arm. Sparkles of energy started emitting from it, to hold themselves together in the form of a knife. She raised it to struck, as the cheers around them from the crow were getting louder by the second.

_What the… Oh, SHIT! If she attacks right now, I'll never get the chance to…_ Seto's body froze. He had counted on her giving a speech to the crowds, not for more than ten seconds, but even so, it would be enough. If he didn't have even that much of time left… With the corner of his eye, he looked up at Cornelia. The blonde's face was stony, but she slipped fast enough a hand towards his ropes, praying, but knowing she wouldn't make it in time. Will was now just three feet away.

But she never approached further. An enormous water stream with high pressure cut abruptly her progression, and she was forced to jump behind. _Great, just in time… Now it gets harder._ She thought vaguely.

"You bastards, HOW can you take such an important decision when I'm NOT HERE???" Irma screamed at them. She had arrived in the nick of time, and she was totally worn out by the long trip from the cave to there. In fact, she could barely stand from the exhaustion. Her horse had been unable to move some hours before, and she was forced to make it there using her powers, but mostly her feet.

Seto looked at her a little bit worried, but mostly satisfied. _I knew I could know on you. You never fail to not disappoint me._ He thought, and Cornelia's hand was steadily grabbing his ropes.

A crimson-dressed figure appeared in the front of the crowd, which immediately caught Seto's attention. He showed it with his eyes at Cornelia, but before they could do anything, Cedric left him and waved towards Taranee to take his place. The black girl obeyed, and Seto with Cornelia stopped any suspicious movements. Seto's eyes darted towards Cedric, this couldn't be good. His eyes followed the other's movements, until they realized he was approaching Irma.

For a fraction of seconds his eyes locked with hers. He wanted to scream 'GO AWAY!' but then that would mean sure death for her, making her an accomplice of his. Her own sea-green eyes held intent emotions, through love to a small increment of fear. But the moment passed so quickly for both…

"Where is Orube?" Cedric questioned. Irma started to lose confidence.

"I… I couldn't find her." She admitted, darting her head towards the ground.

"You couldn't find her." Cedric repeated robotically. "You couldn't find Orube, yet you dare to show your face here and stop the execution of this scum! So you mean that an enemy is more important for you than Orube??? That fucking with this bastard is more important than the life of your friend???" He went all out.

"SHUT UP, you no longer know what you're talking about!!!" She didn't spare him. "I found information about her! I need to talk to you, we must free Seto immediately, there are things I need to te…"

"NO! I'm not taking any more SHIT from you!" Energy started accumulating in Cedric's hand, as he directed it towards Seto. "You put _him_ above _Orube_, and that's the only reason she might be dead!" Truth was, Cedric was feeling deeply for Orube, and the fact that she was gone was so hard and painful to believe, that he wanted necessarily to put the blame on someone else.

"Like HELL I'll let you have it your pathetic way!!!" Irma charged towards him, but before she knew it, the ground started shining under her feet. "Shit!" She managed to say, when light and azure flames engulfed her with an underground explosion, in a massive wave of energy. She lost sight of Seto. She lost sight of everything and everyone before her.

"NO!!!" Seto screamed, unable to react otherwise. He shoved off of him Cornelia and Taranee and got at his feet, ready to cut the ropes holding him with the hidden, under them, dagger which Irma had given him before she drove him as a hostage into the Amazon's camp. They had planned all this so long ago. They had sacrificed so much and risked almost everything left. They _had_ to accomplish their goal. No matter what.

But before he could reveal himself, darkness ruled over the sky. Seto's heart started beating rapidly. He had felt like this before. Without much delay, two enormous red eyes appeared above the flames that had covered Irma a few moments ago. The flames started immediately to subside, until they faded completely, to reveal Irma's unmoving body, lying on the ground.

Seto was so scared of the worst that he couldn't even move. The darkness faded as well, and Jono with Mai made their way towards the scene of the crime. "What the fuck is going on here!" He demanded to know of Will, while Mai was preparing an arrow with her bow, indicating towards Cedric's side. "So now you started killing off your allies as well? How can we trust you if you kill your own subordinates?" He seemed past furious, and stubbornly wouldn't look at Seto.

"We don't kill our allies. Rest assured, she's just unconscious." Will referred to Irma. "We'd never kill one of us. But as long as the trusting part is concerned, it's simple: You don't have another choice." She eyed him intently, and made him even more furious. Jono opened his mouth to answer, but before he could utter anything, screams were heard.

"He's got a weapon! He killed someone!!!" The people around them started screaming. Using the opportunity when everyone had his attention somewhere else, Seto had cut the ropes and had thrown the dagger towards the crimson-dressed figure that had appeared previously. The hood that was holding the person in the shadows fell, and revealed white, spiky hair and dark skin.

"THIEF KING BAKURA!!!" Sounded throughout the entire camp. Will rushed towards them. The thief was smiling oh so sardonically at Seto, that you'd thought he was the one that had just attacked.

"Oh? High Priest Seto thought that he could kill me with such an idiotic scheme?" Bakura licked his lips, while Seto continued glaring. "Sorry Priest, but it seems your plan failed miserably. To think that you sacrificed the girl for something like_ that_!" He started laughing maniacally. "It makes me wanna _cry_!!" He continued mocking, and laughed even harder.

"Yeah, it would fail." Seto responded calmly. "If I was aiming for your life, that is."

"Wha…?" The next thing Bakura heard was a crack. He looked slowly, horrified towards the right side of his robes, not wanting to believe what he would have to face. When he finally did, his heart stopped.

The Clepsydra that was manipulating time was just broken. Destroyed.

Bakura looked at Seto stunned and completely shocked, whose time was now to smirk. "I knew that I didn't have enough strength to beat you, only Pharaoh does, and I saw it with my own eyes. But then you turned the time back and escaped. Now you no longer have that opportunity. I'm giving my life here, and the next time you'll confront Pharaoh, you'll be damned and gone forever." Seto's bangs were covering his eyes, but he was smiling contently.

Bakura gritted his teeth and growled, now resembling an animal more than any other time. "You… You… _How dare you_…" He spitted. "I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU COMPLETELY! DIABOUND!" He called his beast forth, in a haze of total craziness. "I've always wanted to participate in this execution! I couldn't stand it not to be here!!!" He laughed maniacally once again. Seto just looked at the monster before him expressionlessly. "I've always wanted to take the dear life out of those pretty blue eyes! I had promised Akunadin a place for you in my new kingdom though… I'd give it gladly to you if you weren't so freaking stubborn… Now you'll die here, for the sake of your _Pharaoh_, as well as the rest of you Priests!" He uttered the last word like he was really spitting. "DIABOUND, ATTACK!" The beast roared and charged forward. Seto closed his eyes.

Will jumped between them. The attack of the beast collided forcefully with the shield she created, and Bakura was suddenly pushed behind.

"What the fuck! So now you're protecting him??" He swore, as Phobos next attack forced him further away.

"Not exactly." Will explained coldly. "It's quite simple, actually." She continued, emotionlessly, with an aura of arrogance, fitting to a Queen.

She abruptly turned and attacked Seto herself.

Everybody saw a huge bolt of lightning, which blinded them momentarily. When they looked again, the redhead's Amazon Queen's hand, had sliced through the Priest's chest, exactly where his heart was, and was showing itself behind his back, drenched in his blood.

Silence covered everything. Even Bakura remained speechless. Hay Lin lost her balance and fell on her knees. The Priest's mouth was slightly open, in a noiseless cry of agony and pain, while his blue eyes had widened, as a reflex to the momentary torture. The next moment, they had dulled completely, and his head fell behind.

Will snatched her hand away swiftly, which was now covered by blood up the elbow and the tall body fell behind like a puppet. At the sound his body made when it hit the ground, Jono fell at his knees as well. "No…no…" He was stuttering, and his eyes were wandering constantly from Seto's body to Irma's unconscious one. What a mockery! The only one that loved Seto the most was the only one to still remain ignorant.

Will lifted her bloodied hand towards Bakura's side. "Snatching someone else's prey is against the Amazon Code." She informed him, while the blood was dribbling from her hand to meet the ground. The Thief King huffed.

"If the Priest is dead, I have nothing else to do here." He swayed the crimson robe and disappeared into the crowds. Will turned, to see Cornelia standing before her.

"WHY???" The blonde screamed her lungs out, crying. "WE HAD HIM! THIEF BAKURA! RIGHT HERE! WHY DID YOU KILL SETO??"

"Because that was what I decided it would be the best thing for us to do." Will cut her off. "You are in no position to tell otherwise." The redhead turned to leave. She hadn't walked three steps, when she felt the massive wave of earth energy coming to hit her full force. With a lift of her finger, it dissolved into thin air.

"Stop, Ariadne." Elyon and Taranee had caught her after the attack. Elyon was the one who spoke. "You have nothing to win anymore from this, do you?"

Cornelia broke down. She fell slowly at her feet and started crying. "Why? When did we become like this? Why don't you understand…"

"Be patient, honey." Taranee showed her compassion, as she whispered that to her friend. She exchanged worried looks with Elyon, and they both knew it would be a ton times harder when Irma would wake up.

"Do you… Do you honestly think we'll let you get away with this???" Mai raised her bow, infuriated and hurt, aiming towards Will's head. The Queen looked her as coldly as she looked at Cornelia when she attacked her previously. Mai felt the intensity of her gaze, but she still wouldn't lower her weapon.

"Stop it Mai." Jono raised his hand and gripped gently her wrist. She looked at him totally stunned. He was serious, emotionless, cold. "After all, there is nothing we can do now. We won't waste our time over a dead body. We have to save the people he wanted me to save." He raised his head and looked at Will in a way it was making her shiver and fight off the urge to take a step back. She didn't, of course, show so. The form of the Red Eyes Black Dragon hovered vaguely above Jono, and his own eyes shone red. He was, beyond any doubt, intimidating. When he turned and left, holding Mai's hand, the dragon roared so viciously it stung the hearts of the crowd.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Phew!" Phobos commented, when he and Will left as well, making their way inside their tent. "That boy sure got angry. Congratulations, you just made a dozen of new enemies in ten minutes! Irma, Jono, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Mai…"

"Not in ten minutes… At least twenty minutes." She replied, as she threw herself onto the cushions.

"Yeah, now the situation had certainly gotten better…" He scoffed. "Anyway… are you too exhausted?" He asked her worryingly.

"Mm, no. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." She responded, and tried to relax her body a little. The trick she had played out there required a lot of stamina, plus the emotional wreckage she was forced to become. But thank all the Gods in the universe. It worked out.

"That idea…" She stood up, "I think was one of the best I had." She took out the locket she was rewarded with by the nymph.

"_I_ had." Phobos reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever." The tent shone brightly, while Will was trying hard to concentrate. After some moments, Seto appeared before them with a loud crack, totally unharmed and completely shocked. He fell onto the ground yelping.

"Wh-What the FUCK???" He stuttered, when he noticed his surroundings, and he looked frantically around him. "I'm still alive???"

"Why? You got that attached with the dummy I used to replace you?" Will mocked playfully. "Or was the inside of my locket too uncomfortable for you to deal with?" She waved the locket in front of him, laughing.

"The inside of your…" He looked at the tiny locket. "I was in _there_?!" He stared at both of them incredulously. "When did you… forget it, I'll never understand that magic of yours, no matter how hard I try! And that's not something I usually say." He informed them.

"Whatever." Will threw her hair behind. "High Priest Seto…" She extended her arm to him, smiling. "Are you interested in making new allies?"

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know please! ;)


	16. And Then We All Fell

**A/N: **Times are surely making it hard for me to update quickly… But the story is really nearing its ending now; we're only one or two more chapters far from the epilogue. The next story is going to be 'Sleepless Beauty' and the title refers to Seto's mother. Of course it'll take a lot of time to even start it, but I thought I'll be informing you about it. ;) It's a crossover of many animes, Yugioh, W.I.T.C.H., Death Note and Bleach. Again, having watched all of them isn't necessary. You just need Yugioh! ;)

**Chapter 16: And Then We All Fell**

_Blood… Blood… Blood…_

_No! No more! Please no more blood!_

_Please…_

Irma shot herself awake from her sleep and her nightmare. She was engulfed by a bloody battlefield, screams, smell of burned flesh, fire… When she'd look at her hands, they'd always be bloody. Asleep or awake. The nightmares had finally matched the reality.

Seto had died, but she couldn't accept his death. She hated herself, for being able to breathe, walk and eat like nothing had changed. When she had first learned that he was executed and already buried, she had just screamed like a pained wolf, but she wasn't able to shed a single tear. Every time she'd wash her hands and her face, the droplets would slide down her wrists to Oneida's, now useless, bracelet. The water on her face would even form the tears that her body refused to give away.

"Irma…?" Elyon walked inside her friend's tent.

"I'm getting up." The brunette informed their other Queen, tossed the sheets off of her and walked towards the deep plate full of water to wash her face.

"Are you ok?" Elyon asked hesitantly, with the tone of someone that always has something else to say.

"No. What have you come to say?" Irma extinguished the remaining liquid.

"That was too blunt. I'll be the same." The gray-eyed girl responded. "Get ready for battle. We're attacking Thebes today."

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Why do you have to attack?" Seto glared at Will from his microscopic form inside her locket. "To kill more Egyptians?"

"No idiot, to get close to Bakura!" She replied enraged, holding the Heart at the same level of her eyes. "After what happened in you 'execution' you think I'll get the chance to near him once more that easily? Anyway, in the middle of the battle. There's the only time when we'll be able to crush the last clepsydra, since he must now double-protecting it."

Seto huffed at her words. A battle was a battle, a war was a war. It wasn't such a simple thing to use only for distractions. People would still get killed, from both sides. And if Bakura with Diabound joined, things could get not only ugly, but hideous. "You could've found another way! One that doesn't require sacrifices!" He threw at her, pissed at himself for not being able to find another solution.

"If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears!" She fought back, at the exact same mood.

"Will, we're rea- what are you doing, you're talking to the locket?" Taranee asked fully surprised, wondering if their Queen had gone nuts before the final battle.

"No – who said I was talking to the locket, I wasn't talking to the locket!" She immediately fused the Heart with her hand, hearing though Seto murmuring: 'idiot'. A vein popped on her forehead. She really felt like squashing the bastard. "More importantly, you were saying…?"

"That we are ready for battle. We've finished up with all the preparations needed."

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Going to war?" Sam asked Atem calmly.

"Of course. It's not like I can do much about it." He smiled at her. "I'm the Pharaoh. I will protect this country no matter what it takes."

"But there going to be so many enemies… The rebels… tribes from the North… the Amazons…" Her eyes almost watered up to the last reference as she was reminded of her previous life. "And Bakura as well…"

"Oh, but you don't have to worry about me…" A sadistic voice sounded from the back of the room, behind the shadows. Atem shot up and stood in front of Sam, in an effort to protect her. His eyes searched frantically for his most hated archenemy.

Bakura finally stepped in the light, smiling like he was going to eat them. Which he would, probably. Atem gritted his teeth and took instinctively a fighting pose. This was far from good. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat at the thief. "How did you get in?"

"I killed some of your guards… But you can relax, Pharaoh. I'm not here to fight you." Atem narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as Bakura's grimace was widening. "I'm only here to show you something interesting. About the Amazons…" He titled his head towards Sam, "And a certain captive of theirs… with a certain Rod…"

"Seto…? WHAT DID YOU DO, THIEF!" Atem's puzzle shone dangerously, he was already infuriated.

"Who, me?!" Bakura faked innocence. "What could someone as gentle and considerate as me possibly do?!"

"Don't screw with me!!! I'm the person who knows better that anyone of what you're capable of!!" Atem brought his sword forward.

"Maybe… But I didn't kill him, Pharaoh." Bakura chuckled, and threw forward the Ring he'd gotten from Mahado. The object started swirling, until it created a mirror. A mirror of the past. "They did." The thief licked his lips and let himself enjoy the show of Seto's execution.

Atem fell on his knees. The faces… the events… Seto's eyes dulling… His head falling backwards… His body… Will's bloodied arm that swung right through him… Irma's eyes…

"NO!!!"

The Pharaoh clutched his head with his hands. "It's all lies! Lies! It can't be… no… they promised… YOU LIE!" He screamed at Bakura.

"Believe as you may. But the fact that you lost another Priest remains!" Bakura laughed his head off, enjoying Pharaoh's vulnerable state. Sam shot him a deadly look and wrapped her arms around Atem, in a try to console and calm him down. Atem leaned in her touch, even if it was from a previous Amazon. If Seto had fallen for an Amazon as well…

Then it hit him. Slowly, he stood up, and faced Bakura. "That girl…" He told him. "The one with the sea-green eyes…"

"Oh, so you noticed? That quickly? Nothing less from the Pharaoh!" Bakura mocked. "Yes, she was a servant in here. And in fact…"

"… She was always close to Seto." Atem resumed, his hair covering his eyes. So now everything made sense…

"What do you expect from an Amazon and the likes of them, Pharaoh?" Bakura licked his lips and looked at Sam. She understood immediately where this was going.

"I had nothing to do with this." She stated clearly. "I'm not aware of anything that they may be doing. I'm cut off from everything. You made sure of that." Atem wouldn't respond. "Atem, you have to believe me! I didn't know! I didn't even know she was here! I never saw her!" She insisted, now desperately.

"But you know her, don't you?" Her husband offered. Sam remained speechless. "I'm sorry, but… next time I'm seeing her…"

"What can you do now, Pharaoh? Let me spell it for you! N-o-t-h-i-n-g! Nothing! He's dead, as well as the other two, and he'll never come back!" Bakura threw the sadistic laughter like it was the only thing he was living for.

"I know that. But so will you, tomorrow. Now GET LOST!" The puzzle shone and Slifer, the red dragon, roared. Bakura disappeared, while his laughter was still echoing through the walls of the palace.

"I'm so winning this! I'm so winning! Three down, four remain!" They heard him saying, as a final strike. Sam clutched her fists and sent him a paralyzing glare. As a result, the thief started coughing blood the next minute. _What the… Does the bitch have powers as well?_ He wondered for a second. _But so be it. She's unable to do anything. Soon, all of them will be as good as dead! _He smiled with triumph again and disappeared.

Atem remained as he was, petrified in his place. Sam got near him. "Don't do anything rush…" She whispered at him…

… But he shoved her away. "I want to trust you." He told her, soullessly. "But…"

"But you don't." She concluded, angry. "Believe what you may, but the truth is that I didn't have absolutely anything to do with your Priest's death."

"I would kill the same Priest without any hesitation if he turned against me." Atem turned and faced her with stony eyes, which Sam knew as painful and sorrowful. "And in a situation like this, Nefer, you're either with me, or against me."

"So I have to choose?" She gritted her teeth. "Very well." She threw her orange hair behind, as an act of pride. "I choose against you. Will you kill me now?"

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

The tomorrow came far too quickly for everybody's liking. Before they could realize it, both armies were facing each other outside Thebes. Thousands of men and women, from the Amazon's side, had participated in the battle, and they were all lined up, perfectly ready for the clash. All of the Amazons were horsewomen, and their horses were shaking their heads proudly.

"AMAZONS READY?" Will shouted, expecting the warriors' positive and fanatic cry. From the other side, Atem did the same with his soldiers.

"EGYPTIANS READY? IT'S TIME TO PROTECT YOUR COUNTRY!" All of the soldiers answered enthusiastically:

"READY!"

"READY!"

The trumpets sounded.

"ATTACK!!!" An only cry, that cry, echoed through the battlefield. The two armies lunged at each other maniacally, with immense hatred and anger beyond human comprehension. For the next hours, they wouldn't be humans. They would be wild animals, thirsting for each other's blood, slaying and decapitated without any thoughts of remorse. They would enjoy killing others like them, and they would, until they'd fall dead and gone, or until their teeth will become black from the dried blood and their clothes would get dyed crimson.

Will was searching frantically for Bakura. She had ordered Hay Lin to search for him from the skies. The girl accepted immediately, for so she would be able to avoid combat for a while… and avoid fighting with Tristano as well. That was the worst nightmare she would ever have. Clutching the locket on her chest, Will was giving warmth to Seto's soul, protecting him even from facing the massacre outside. Seto's mind was only set to one thing: to break that clepsydra. If he did that, everything would end. He would meet her. No more killings… No more distrust.

Irma was killing and she didn't know what for. Slaying every person in her path, from one point she was doing it almost subconsciously. Inside her mind were only memories of her and Seto together in the palace. From when he saved her from getting whipped to their first and last night they had together.

_He…just…can't…be…dead! _She thought, with each word slaying and one person from around her. She didn't care. She had gone totally numb from this point on. Killing and not feeling a thing. Not even perverted excitement. Cutting necks like they were pigs and that was all.

And that was when she saw him. The person everything had started for.

The Pharaoh was staring at her eyes so coldly she could feel it in her spine. The soldiers had stopped attacking her. Thing that meant that the Pharaoh wanted a match.

She didn't even wonder why. She didn't knew why she was doing all of this. She rode off her horse and held out her two middle combat swords. Atem took out his own, royal sword.

"I want an even match." He informed her, robotically. "With no dirty tricks. That's why I'm not using the Gods in this."

"You think you'll win because you're a man." She stated impassionedly, while the fight around them was on fire. "Well, not that I care. So be it." She attacked. Atem defended himself easily from her first attacks. Their swords clashed many times, to the point he felt his hands cold. He didn't pay any particular attention in the start, the battle was making him numb either way. But after several minutes, it became hard to defend.

"What the… Oh hell, I'd better attack." He told to himself. He pushed forward, screaming, only for his sword to get caught between the two of hers.

"Sorry Pharaoh," She told him from their close distance. Their faces were inches apart. All she could she was the rage and the fire in his magenta eyes. All he could she was the coldness and the intimidation you feel when the water fills your lungs, drowning you, in her sea-green ones. "There is no such thing as an honest battle for me."

Atem sword flew high, out of his frozen hand. Irma's right sword touched his neck. He looked at her. Her expression hadn't changed. "At least, your name." He insisted, composed, despite the clearly deathly situation he was in.

"Artemis." She responded, and she shoved him to fall down, without removing her sword.

"I can't say I'm glad." He scoffed. "I'm sure Seto couldn't either."

She froze. "Seto gave his life for you." She put the sword threatening Pharaoh's life back around her waist. "So I'm not going to let his sacrifice going to waste." She turned her back on him and started to walk away.

"It was you, wasn't it!" He yelled at her, desperately. "It's your fault that Seto is dead!"

She paused. Then turned and looked at him with the corner of her eye. "Yes. So what?" She turned to leave once again.

And she never understood when Atem's breath was right next to her left ear. "So…" He twisted his hand, holding the sword that had passed right through the right side of her chest. The sword twitched inside her body, and she grimaced. She could see it turning, because it had gone up until the hilt, and half of it was right in front of her, bloodied with her own blood. She could just stare at it. It hurt so much that she couldn't even feel it. So cold… She slowly raised her hands, to look at them in disbelief. They were bloodied as well, full of blood; she didn't know whose blood. Her blood? The pain in her fucked up life that was ending right at that moment? The blood of the people that she killed without sparing then a second thought? Seto's blood? Her loved one's blood, for whose death she was utterly responsible for? What the fuck had she done??

So cold…

What was it? What was she? Sad? Scared? Terrified? Relieved? Hurt? Broken?

Or plainly cold?

"Se…to…" She whispered in her last breath, falling on the ground and shedding the single tear. The one and only tear she'd shed for her life and her love. The nymph's ring shone, as the soul left the girl's body. It was like it was mourning the loss of that single, unimportant human life.

Atem closed his eyes in respect and bitterness, as the girl's now soulless body hit the ground, face down. He darted his eyes to the girl's ones, which they were finally empty. "So Artemis, I won't play honestly as well. Forgive me. For avenging my friend." He swung his cape, in an act of sadness towards death and turned to leave.

"NOOOO!" A flying, enraged Asian girl attacked him from above. Hay Lin had seen everything, and had forgotten searching for Bakura completely. "You killed her! You KILLED her!!!" She attacked him full force with a sword made of air pressure, and threw him several feet behind. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she lunged at him again, screaming: "Have you any idea what you've done?? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She swung her sword at him with every time she was calling him an idiot, each time more weakly than the last. Finally, she ended up crying her eyes out, letting the sword fall off her hand. Atem could only look at her astonished, when someone went between them.

"Go, my Pharaoh. The Priests need you. Bakura has broken into the temple where the seven millennium items are supposed to gather. He's trying to bring back a monster to destroy us." Tristano informed Atem, summing the situation up as well as he could. "I'll handle things here." He looked at Hay Lin determined.

"I see." Atem grabbed a horse and left as fast as he could. Hay Lin watched him fading away, when Taranee, with her telepathic abilities, contacted with her through their minds.

_Where are you? Did you find Bakura?_

_Yes._ Hay Lin answered, with her black eyes locked with Tristano's brown ones, almost hypnotized. _He's in the Temple of the Seven Millennium Items. Tell… Will…_

Tristano got closer to her. He spoke to her. He told her that he loved her, and that he'd never hurt her, no matter if she was an Amazon. He hugged her. She hugged him.

And then it ended for them. A spear found them and passed through their waists, binding their bodies together in their deaths. Coughing blood, they caught each other lips in a farewell kiss, until they fell, without having any difference from the corpses all around them.

Just a bitter note that we're all the same in death. No matter whom we've loved, no matter how many people we've helped, killed, condemned. In the end, it just doesn't matter.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

"Temple of the Seven Millennium Items. You know where it is, don't you?" Will informed Seto. He nodded.

"Of course I know. Just get me out of there now, so I can finish things as quickly as possible!!" He demanded. He has just seen Pharaoh's horse running towards that temple, so he'd pretty much guessed that as well. The battle had to end now!

"Ok! All set! Go!" Will released him from the locket and Seto found himself in his usual dimensions again, riding the horse next to her. He was almost dying from the bliss of being in his normal body once again. The Rod was once again in his hand, shining greatly and indicating that he was the one and only High Priest Seto, the real thing.

And he heeded towards the place where Zork was going to be reborn. Towards the place that he'd learn Akunadin was his father. When he'd take him to the place that would result to Kisara's death. When he'd deny coming to the dark side…

Will watched him leaving with heavy heart. She had a bad feeling. She thought of what Irma might be doing that moment. She contacted with Taranee. "How are thing going? Artemis? Nefelee? Did you find them?"

Silence.

"Phoebe!" Will yelled at Taranee with her real name. "It's your Queen! It's Cassandra! I demand you tell me what's going on!!"

"They're dead…" Came the disbelieving answer.

Will froze. "What?"

"They're dead…" Taranee was near to hysterics now. "Will, they're dead, they're dead… Irma and Hay Lin are dead…" The black girl was standing above her friends' corpses, completely terrified, refusing to believe what had just happened, what her eyes were telling her. "Will… Will what do I do? What should I do? Where is Cornelia? Elyon? What should I…"

"Calm down." Will's voice was steady, despite her terror. "We're in war, in a battle, not in the playground. Fight! With all of your might to avenge their deaths!" _Seto how can I tell you this?? Oh my God…Beat down Bakura! That's the only thing we can do now!_

_Seto, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_ Will let the tears roam her cheeks freely, without knowing that in the same time, Akunadin was isolating Seto from the rest of the Priests to brainwash him freely. Without knowing that Kisara was on her way towards her death. Without knowing that Cornelia was falling, defeated, next to Caleb, for whom she gave her life using her body as a shield, to protect him, but it was soon proved to be a useless effort as he was killed some moments later. Without catching a glimpse of who caught and cut Jono's neck in an instant, or of whose sword was planted onto Mai's forehead, dying the blonde locks of the girl completely crimson.

This is world… This is war…

The girl with the hair colored as bloody streams cried tears of blood, while her locket seemed to be in tremendous pain.

This is us…

This is hell.

**A/N: **Ta duh! And this is the chapter next to the end. Just one other chapter to discover the entire truth about what ended as Zork's complete defeat! Remain curious, because this isn't over! Don't forget, everything in the anime world can be different than they seem!( But I can't say if this applies here, as well. What's the world without a little mistery?) ;) Review me please, please!!! ;)


	17. Memories

**A/N: **Yes, I know, unbelievable, but I'm actually here! High School can be such a pain in the ass… especially the last year. Well, anyways, enjoy the final chapter of the story! ;)

**Chapter 17: Memories **

Seto stared in disbelief the tall, dark, masked creature that stood in front of him, and that used to be Priest Akunadin. He was currently trying to digest the whole-new-pack of information he had just received, thing that it was proved to be pretty impossible, as his pain was surpassing his logic by far. Holding Kisara's unmoving, soulless body in his arms, and still, all he could do was cry. Zork had awakened and he was headed towards Thebes, in order to kill as many people as he could. Akunadin said he was his father… He had taken him away from Pharaoh and the rest when all of them tried to stop Bakura in the Temple… And now he had killed Kisara… Seto was blaming himself. If he wasn't tempted by Akunadin's offer… by the darkness's offer… Even if it was for a second… For a mere, tiny second… Kisara would be alive. At that thought, more tears fell on the pale, female face in his arms. How would he tell this to… Actually, Irma would throw downright at him that he was pathetic, crying like a baby instead of fighting. That woman was too cruel at times… Even for his own standards. He held the pale body, the only link with his childhood years left, more tightly.

Then his eyes hardened. He wasn't responsible for Kisara's death! Akunadin was! His father or not… he would kill him! He looked up at the creature with outmost hatred.

"Are you thinking about killing me, son?" He heard his father's voice. He could never imagine it would become his most hated voice. "Over that scum? Come to your senses, my child. Together, we can rule the Egypt… the world! Only Pharaoh is left to…"

"Don't you dare call Kisara a scum!" Seto shot up and roared. "I won't take that from a pawn of Zork's!" His faced matched perfectly his outmost loathing and detest.

"Is that your final answer?" Akunadin questioned coldly, without making any other movements. Before Seto could reply, Atem showed up, riding his horse.

"Seto! Hang in there!" Atem shouted. When he approached them enough, he jumped down and ran towards his cousin. He knew what was happening. Akunadin was trying to make Seto come in the dark side. He would never allow Seto to be swallowed by the darkness. Either now, earlier or later. He already lost him once… it was such a shock seeing him alive again, in the temple with everyone. He had wondered how that could have happened, or how he escaped. So Bakura was showing him lies after all… But why did that girl said that she was responsible for his death then? Seto obviously tricked them… He didn't even feel a pound of guilt for the sea-green eyed girl though. No matter what she though, or what she had done, she was their enemy. He had just eliminated a foe… Seto would be relieved. "Don't listen to him, Seto!"

"Now, Seto, here's the…" Akunadin dragged the opportunity, but he was interrupted harshly:

"I already gave you my answer long ago!" Seto looked at him like he was something disgusting he had to forcibly squash, getting dirty. "I prefer being a servant in a world of light, rather than a king in a world of darkness! And Kisara taught me," he continued, slowing his voice down, "that love can beat darkness… And I believe in that!" He raised his voice once again, bravely locking eyes with his father. To his outmost surprise, he saw him removing his mask once again, as he was smiling devilishly.

"Oh, but that woman believed in love and she died by my hand, Seto." He looked like he could hardly restrain his laughter. "And she's not the only one."

Atem intervened. "A lot of people have died in this battle. But that is your fault, no, Zork's fault!" He stated, passionately. "When we gather our power and beat you, peace will return and there will be no more violence and blood!!!"

"A world without violence and blood? Die and go to heaven, Pharaoh! That's the only place you'll find something like that!" Akunadin laughed maniacally. "And you're not exactly the person to say something like that! How did it feel when you killed the Amazon?"

Seto's heartbeat stopped.

"What Amazon?" Atem asked in cold indifference. "I killed many of them."

Seto's ears were covered by a constant buzzing. It was like a barrier was set to separate him from the rest of the world, making him unable to hear. He prayed, he only prayed…

"It wasn't like I enjoyed it. Killing. But it's a battle. I'm sorry for all the lives I had to take, but there wasn't anything else I could do. I would like to save them all… but that would be quite unrealistic." Atem concluded, his arms folded across his chest. He hadn't noticed Seto's state.

"Oh, Pharaoh, you know…" Sardonic. That was the way to describe Akunadin. "The one with the sea-green eyes… the brunette…"

"What about her?" Atem asked, in the same indifferent tone. The comment sounded like a cannon shot in Seto's ears. He turned to face his cousin with eyes doubled from horror. It was then when Atem noticed his face, thing that agitated it more than any other.

"He's lying… right?" Seto asked faintly. His eyes were trembling so much that Atem started to realize he had done an enormous mistake. "You didn't kill her, right?"

"W-Who? What does it matter to you if I killed an Amazon, Seto? Any Amazon?" Atem had a bad feeling about this.

"ANSWER ME!" Seto screamed, and each word was leading pangs of deadly guilt in Atem's chest. Something was not right. "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KILL ARTEMIS!"

Seto didn't know what pushed him to call her with her first name. But it was the right, because Atem paled faintly. What now? Tell him the…

"I-I did, Seto. But why are you…"

The brunette stumbled in his place, like something had hit him suddenly on the forehead. He took some steps backwards, with little sense of balance. His face was stricken by outmost pain, like someone had planted a dagger in his chest, twisting it inside. Atem would swear he could see blood falling from his heart. His eyes were opened widely, staring at Pharaoh's face in outmost disbelief.

"No…"

"Se-Seto?"

"No… no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" The last part left his lips as a wild scream. The High Priest grabbed his both sides of the head and let his screams escape, as he clutched his hair tightly. Tears were running out of his, now tightly closed sapphire eyes, as he fell of his knees, mourning while his entire body was writhing in agony. Atem was at such a loss in front of this outbreak, that only Akunadin's voice got him back in reality:

"My son and that Amazon were in love." He informed Atem, who was standing petrified. "She was tortured as she tried to protect him from the rest of them. In the end, she believed he was dead and she blamed herself for it." His body was starting to dissolve. Atem was looking at him hypnotized, not daring to move a muscle. "And that, I think, sums it all you need to know up. Come now, my son," he turned to Seto, and his tone was fatherly. "Let me guide you…" He whispered. Seto tried to collect himself, but it was too late: The mauve shadow in which Akunadin had transformed once again got inside him before he could regain control over his emotions. The next moment he was looking at Atem with eyes shining madly.

As for Atem, he was still unable to move, to act, to think. He thought of Samantha. If Seto was to kill Samantha, how… how would he react? He realized now… He believed that he… that he deserved any punishment from Seto… and it still wouldn't be enough! But he couldn't even let that happen! He bit his lower lip and tasted the blood. Seto, I'm so sorry…

He stared at the Blue Eyes Dragon hovering above him, and he mechanically called his Dark Magician. Mahado was defeated the next instant. Seto, or, better, Akunadin, was saying something but Atem wouldn't hear… he couldn't. He could only thing of what he'd done, and the things he still needed to do…

"STOP!"

Both of them turned suddenly. Seto's eyes were still unable to see anything, with Akunadin guiding his body. His blue eyes were almost as blurry as Atem's, whom the feelings of guilt were suffocating. But that voice had shaken both from their oblivion.

A tall, pale woman with black hair and cattish yellow eyes showed herself behind a column. Atem's first thought was that he had just met a standing corpse. Her clothes were all torn out, barely managing to cover her, hanging like burned ashes onto her. She was full of bruises and blood – her hair, which used to be so lustrous, was now dirtied, dusty, as well as the rest of her. She was hurting every time she took a breath. She clearly wouldn't live for much longer.

"YOU!" Akunadin screamed through Seto's lips. "Bitch! How can you still be alive???"

Orube totally ignored him. She tried to keep her eyes on the Pharaoh, though it was hard for her to focus. The blood dripping in her eyes was forcing them to close as soon as they could. In a raspy voice, she managed to utter: "Don't… don't be tricked… Ph-Pharaoh…"

Atem looked up at her in surprise. He still couldn't walk towards her though.

Orube continued, this time more quickly, hurrying to say it all before death would claim her: "It was all tricks… don't be befooled… Don't be befooled just like we did. Akunadin ordered our village to be annihilated, despite of your knowing. Bakura started this war… Bakura sent us, in order to make his job with Zork easier… and we were fools… He tried to kill me so our army would be forced to proceed… to start this battle, and it did, here we are… Please, please Pharaoh… don't let them… Don't let other people's lives go to waste… Atone for your sins… for my comrades' lives… Cedric…"

The last whispers were becoming incomprehensible as the yellow eyes slowly closed for good and the tall body hit the floor. Atem was still petrified in place, trying to connect all the dots in his mind. How everything made sense… How simple it really was…

Seto's body screamed, as it rejected Akunadin. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara, had turned into Seto's soul, and was now fighting the evil spirit that possessed him. Atem heard, except from his cousin's struggle, clopping approaching from the battlefield. He turned and saw Will, Phobos, Cedric, Elyon and Taranee coming closer, riding their horses. He didn't even prepare to fight. He knew it was futile.

As soon as they arrived, Cedric let a pained scream, and getting off his horse, he ran towards Orube's body. As Atem could see, his cousin had also calmed and his eyes were finding their old sapphire hue once again. Akunadin was dead.

Slowly, Seto turned and picked up Kisara, shedding tears on her face. Gently, he picked her up and he laid her before the Dragon's tablet. Staring emptily at her for some time, he finally used his cape to cover fully her dead, peaceful body. On the other side of the place, Cedric was crying and mourning with plangent voice, while Phobos and Elyon were trying to calm him down. Atem could only gaze at their losses. Will approached Seto.

"She's…"

"…Dead. I know." He stood up apathetically. The redhead looked at him intensely.

Silence.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"But…"

"Enough." He turned and locked eyes with Atem. Neither said a thing. Then he gazed at Cedric. He was still gazing when he heard Atem:

"Even if I asked you to forgive me, I know I wouldn't deserve any of it… But…" His eyes watered up. "I'm sorry Seto, I'm really sorry… I didn't know…" He looked down in shame.

Seto looked at him coldly. "Why are you bending your head at me? Look up! You are the Pharaoh, isn't it so?" Atem did as told, his eyes widened. "We have to fight, and win against Zork, don't we? I'll fight, and right beside you!"

"Aren't you… mad at me?" Atem whispered.

"Why should I? Am I the only one who lost someone he loved in this battle?" He indicated towards Cedric, who was still continuing mourning, clinging Orube in his arms. "But don't think… Even for a moment… That I'll forgive you." He concluded, in a not just cold, but frozen manner, his eyes narrowed to slits. Atem narrowed his eyes as well, biting his lip, and clenching his fists. It would take time for the wounds to heal… If they ever did.

Will stepped between them. "I think words are pretty useless at a time like this." Cedric's sobbing was starting to cease. Will looked at Seto, then at Atem. "We will fight together, won't we? We will defeat Zork together. Right?"

Seto and Atem looked at each other, and then shook hands. Will placed her own palm above theirs, sealing the agreement.

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

It's over…

Atem was kneeling in Zork's feet, defeated, coughing blood. How long ago had everyone died? How long it was that Zork burned to the core Will and the remaining of her team? Burned the White Dragon? An eternity or a minute? He couldn't tell. His thought ran to Samantha. She was safe in the palace, but for how long? The Amazon he'd killed, Artemis, how much of her passed through Seto's mind before the shadows claimed him? Atem saw the brunette Priest getting covered in shadows as soon as his White Dragon was defeated. Moments ago, he had stared at the corpses of two blonds, lying on the ground. Atem had screamed at him that they were just corpses, that he should ignore them, but Seto wouldn't listen. He thought he heard the whisper: "Jono…" leave his cousin's lips moments before he was killed.

And now he was all alone.

_What do I do? Samantha… What do I do? What have I done? Sam… I've done something terrible… How can I repay? How can I face that tremendous power?_

Zork's monstrous form was hovering above him, flames burning down his path. It was the hell that was promised. The evil laughter… The mocking at their powerlessness… The feeling that there was no hope from the very start. The sound of the monster's feet echoed through the entire city. Only he was unable to hear it. He, who was closer than anyone else. He, who he realized he was unable to do a thing from the very start, just being an observant.

He saw her form emerging from the flames around him, like a phoenix. Her orange hair was giving him the impression she was the fire herself. She was walking towards him calmly, like the chaos around her wasn't affecting her at all; like she was a part of it…

"Nefer…" He called her by her original name.

She placed her finger on her lips. "Shush." She whispered, like she was a secret. Finally, she arrived before him and kneeled, to reach his level. He was looking at her hypnotized.

"You want to win, don't you?" Her voice was a melody. "I can give you what you want. I can show you the way to win."

His heartbeat a drum. Her smile, omniscience.

"I want you to answer my question." She said. He blinked. "If you answer that question, you can defeat Zork."

"What… What is that question?" His tone was so low that he couldn't even hear his own voice. That was his last chance. Their last chance… Could Sam possibly know something he ignored? Could she possibly have an ace in her sleeve?

"What is more important than love?"

His eyes widened. Love? More important than love? But… he loved her. And nothing was more important than love, wasn't that right? If you have love, you can rebuild anything… You can face anything… You can achieve everything! If you have it, you don't need anything else!

Suddenly, he realized, and his eyes watered up. Naïve, oh how naïve had he been! To the point of stupidity, he was an idealist to the point of stupidity. True, love is powerful. True, it can last forever. True, it can charm anyone. True, it can make you do unbelievable things. True, true true! But… but… but…

"A person's life." He replied, loudly now. "More important than love, is a person's life." He repeated. Then, worrying if his words sounded wrong, he added: "I mean… You can't love if you're not alive. There can't be love if there aren't you in the first place."

She smiled proudly, happy and satisfied to the point of bursting. "That's right. A person's life energy is the most powerful form of energy there is on this Earth. So you know now, huh?" She approached his and hugged him warmly, clutching him to her chest tenderly, like she never wanted to let him go. She broke the hug and looked him in the eyes, her palms still on his shoulders.

"I'll give you my life."

Atem's heartbeat stopped. "No…" He stared at her terrified. "No! I can't take another life! I've taken too many as it is! I can't Sam!" He shoved her hands off of him. "Especially not the person's I love!" He stood up scared.

"What is more important than love?" She asked again, as she was also standing up, slowly, as serious as ever.

He knew. He knew what she was trying to say. He knew, but he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the sacrifice… But hadn't there already been too many sacrifices along the way? What was pissing him off more than anything was…

"I can't have all of you sacrificed… And myself still intact." He finally confessed, closing his eyes at despair. But that didn't seem to move her at all.

"Then make yourself a sacrifice as well." She responded calmly. "Make a sacrifice so Zork will not emerge from the pit of darkness, never, ever again."

"I…" He didn't know what to do. He wanted. He would. To repent for everything… For killing Seto's most precious person out of his lack of knowledge… For Mana, and Mahado, who died protecting him some time along the way, as all the other priests did… For Will and the Amazons who were tricked… For her…

He would sacrifice his memories…

…And his eternal sleep.

Light engulfed him and Samantha when he started. The three Gods responded to his call, and he saw her fading inside the light of their union, holding her hand out for him. He even heard her last words. Though he knew he wouldn't have the slightest of time to remember them, they burned him.

"Let's meet again…"

They slashed his heart like candescent metal when he felt he was being pulled backwards through a massive wave of energy and colors. From then on, who knew…

"_Let's meet again…"_

_Again… Again… Again… Again… Again…_

SXIXSXIXSXIXSXI

The landscape was gray. Gray form the ashes, gray from the smell of blood, fire and corpses, gray from the mourning, gray, gray, gray. Five minutes earlier the battle had violently stopped. Serenity after the storm reined the place, which seemed to be having nothing alive on it at all. It was just so quiet and so dark… It was so calm…

A golden female figure came of the massacre. It was eerie and transparent, clearly belonging to a spirit. You could still see though her human traits, as she was not ten times more beautiful than she had been in her previous short life.

It was clear that she was looking for something, or someone. She continued walking, tossing her brown hair out of her face, to see more clearly. Her sea-green eyes surveyed the place, and they finally found what they were looking for. They darted towards that spot, and she hurryingly made her way towards there.

Seto's tall body was lying face down on the ground. His expression was quite peaceful, like he was sleeping. The figure smiled above him. She remembered another time when she was looking at his sleeping form. How happy she was that she did was she actually wanted to do. She remembered also their first meeting, and she laughed a little. She had no regrets now.

Quietly, she took her golden bracelet off of her hand, and held it out to touch his skin. As soon as the warm metal game in contact with his pale skin, a golden glow from that spot engulfed his whole body. It was glowing on him for some seconds, and when it faded away, he seemed he had regained his normal color in his skin. The figure was kneeling in front of him now, close to his face, waiting. After some more moments, he moved.

Seto opened his eyes slowly, trying to get a hold of the reality around him. He hesitantly started to rise himself up, when the golden sparkles caught his eye. He looked up in awe.

"Irma…"

Tears fell of his face. He was crying, before he could realize it, crying so much but without making a noise. He was just staring at her eyes while his ones were crying a river, not making any other sounds or movements.

"Oh, Seto, come on now, why are you crying?" She smiled at him sweetly. "I'm here, am I not?"

"Yes but… You…" Reluctantly, he tried to get a hold of himself, sweeping the tears off his face. After he calmed down a little, he looked at her more composed. "How…?"

"With this." She showed him the bracelet. "A gift from a friend." She smiled. "Thanks to this, I was able to bring you back from the shadow realm… You're lucky you weren't killed like the rest, you know." She winked and made a happy face. But then, taking a better look at him, she got more serious. "Don't stay mad at him." She referred to Atem, and Seto was surprised.

"But he killed…" He tried to say, and she cut him off:

"We were lucky that he did, otherwise I'd have been forced to kill myself to bring you back." That time, her smile was sad. "Equivalent trade, you see."

"You shouldn't! I'm not that important!" He shouted, scared at that prospect. "Irma, I love you! I would have never wanted…" He was cut off again, that time from her finger on his lips. Funny, though she was a spirit, she could touch him… She was so warm.

"Shush you! I know, I know!" She informed him care-freely, and laughed. "But it's an o-k!" She took her hands in his, warming them with her aura. He was sad. "We'll meet each other again in the future. I promise."

"What do you mean?" He asked, hopefully. But then he remember. "I made a promise as well… But I wasn't able…" His bangs wee covering his eyes.

"We weren't." She said, emphasizing the 'we'. "But we'll be. Don't give up on me. I won't give up on you."

She was so tender… Seto could only nod at her words. "I love you." He said blatantly.

"If only you knew how happy that makes me…" She responded, surprising him once again. "I love you too, Seto. Do your best as the new Pharaoh of Egypt."

They stood up, and she was fading. "Wow, seems like my time to go. Well…"

"Don't go!" He rushed and hugged her, clutching her dearly in his arms. "I love you, didn't you hear? Don't go…"

"I love you too…" They broke the hug, knowing it couldn't go on for long. Seto held back his tears, which they had strangely ended, anyways. He stood proudly in front of her, like he always did. She smiled and gave him her bracelet. She raised her hand to greet him.

"Till we meet again, Seto."

After that, she shattered into millions of pieces of golden sparkles. Seto held out his hand, letting it fall into the spot they had just dissolved, covering his hands all over with them.

"Till we meet again." He agreed, and looked up at the sky, until the sparkles completely disappeared, thinking everything and nothing, everybody and nobody.

THE END

*-Sleepless Beauty Preview-*

Solomon Moto closed the enormous book he had just read. "So, that it is, Helena. How do you like it?" He asked sweetly his little daughter.

In front of him was standing a tiny, small girl in her early eight years of age. She was thin, wearing a white sweater and a pair of claret trousers. Her long, straight black hair were reaching her back and she had big, innocent dark blue eyes, adorning her oval, elegant face. She was now smiling enthusiastically enough to melt an iceberg.

"Daddy, it was excellent, excellent!" Her eyes were glowing from happiness. "I love so much Seto's and Irma's story, so much!" *A/N: Lemony details never reached the child's ears, perverts ;P* "It's the most beautiful story there is, it's so…"

"Annoying? Irritating? Impossible?" Another voice sounded behind them. A young 18-year-old girl appeared, plastering a mocking face. She was a rare beauty, with thin figure, sky blue eyes and long, blond curly hair. "Oh, I forgot: That's you. Now get on, we need to hurry if we don't want to arrive last in Nerissa's house!"

"Big sister, you're always so mean to me!!!" Helena protested, but she got up faster than lightning. "I'll tell Kai my story! I'm sure he'll understand…"

"Don't be late again!" Their father warned them. "Halinor, the last time Kai brought Helena home and you still hadn't come back! The baby also needs your care…"

"Ok, ok, I know." Halinor, the blond girl, replied. She sighed. It was difficult, since their mum had died in that last birth and now she was the eldest of three sisters. Her father, being an archaeologist, couldn't do that much, but she herself had also responsibilities that exerted her family's comfort. It was better now, when their father gave up on his work and opened a game shop. He was just satisfied reading the old Egyptians stories at Helena, who liked them, while Halinor was mostly annoyed by them. That one, Helena's favorite, was written by a scribe girl named Teana, and it had passed through generations and Greek translation till their time, 5000 years afterwards.

"Then have a good time… Oh, and Helena," Their father couldn't resist, "You should know… Seto's eyes were just like yours!"

The girl's face lit up. "Really? Really daddy? My eyes?"

"Get your jacket, let's go!" Halinor barked at her. "Who cares for the eyes of a man who died 5000 years ago!"

"I did! And I decided!" Helena raised her fist in the air, controlled by missionary zeal. "If I ever give birth to a boy who will have the same eyes as me, I'll name it after Seto!"

Halinor's eye twitched.

"You are **30** years earlier of thinking to give birth to ANY child, and that name is **5000** years past its expiration date!!! Now COME!" They got out the house with Halinor barging, leading Helena, who was still greeting their father. Helena still wouldn't back down, though. What irritated Halinor the most was that she was still so happy.

"I'll tell Kai, he'll understand. His real name is Gozaburo, after all." Helena said smiling, hopping around and kicking pebbles.

"Yes, and there is a reason why he prefers being called Kai." Halinor sighed. Kai was Nerissa's younger brother by a year. Since Halinor and Nerissa were classmates, he was now around 17. Helena had been attached to him since they first met, like an older brother. Halinor had to admit that he was a pretty nice guy, and she was feeling sorry for him coz Nerissa was devilish.

She sighed once again and let it all out. Soon, she'd meet also Kadma, Yan Lin and Cassidy in their gathering, once again. She smiled, and took Helena's hand in her own, tenderly.

**A/N: **THE END AT LAST! For those who want to read the rest, look at my story "As Far As We Can Get", where Seto and Irma meet again. As you guessed, "Sleepless Beauty" is my next story, revolving around Helena, Seto's and Mokuba's mother. I hope to see all of you soon again! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and the support all this time, please live a last as our final present! ;)


End file.
